FaTe
by AmiChann2011
Summary: A clash of heaven and hell. Ninja v.s Ninja. Can one person change the destiny of the Land of fire? NaruOc SasuOc
1. Creator vs Creation

**F**a**T**e

_Disclaimer:: I do not own any Naruto Characters. I own plot and Oc's. Thank you_

_Summary:: A clash of heaven and hell. Ninja v.s Ninja. Can one person change the destiny of the Land of fire?? NaruOc SasuOc_

_A/N:: Okay, this took a very long time to come up with this and it's very complicating. If you have any questions Ask. Please flame. I like it... it gets me inspired. If you R&R I will post more chapters. Thankies! -.-_

* * *

"Oi, this is who you're afraid of??" The boy protecting me had asked. He had crealuan blue eyes and his hair was spiked. His tannish face was marked with strange whisker marks on the sides. I can't remember exactly what he was wearing but it was orange and black. He was starring dead straight at the woman trying to kill me. She had short and choppy black hair with a dark green tint to it. Her forest greens eyes added to her evil look as she stood in her dark green kimono with a gold trim. Her gold flats were pressed firmly to the ground.

My protecter looked back at me in confusion. My long black hair and crimson pink eyes, My black formal kimono with a coppery red trim and a coppery red obi. I had tied my hair into a half bun with two chop sticks sticking out of the sides.I held a giant scroll on my back. "Naru-kun... She scares me!" I spoke, My voice matched my appearance.I looked and sounded as if I was a very sophistacated woman but my actions said other wise.

The girl with short black hair only smirked and stepped off of her wooden stump and walked towards my protecter. "Naruto Uzumaki." She spoke, her voice had a demonic tone to it. I listned as she spoke, walking towards us as if she knew what she was going to do, which she did. As she walked towards my protecter, Naruto, She pulled out her kunai. I watched in horror as Naruto turned back around to face a kunai peircing his stomach. Maybe I'm getting too ahead of myself. Lets start at the beggining. When this all began! Back in time!! YAY!

* * *

As time has passed, many scrolls have followed. The ones that stuck in time were the most chased after scrolls made completely by accident. A young scroll maker had attempted to perfect a scroll to contain her friends demon but the experiment had gone wrong. In her attempt to make another, she failed once more. The two scrolls had to be destroyed but as all powerfull objects, they had been stolen. Both being tooken to oppisite sides of the map.

Two protectors had been sent after the scrolls. The creator of the scrolls was to be protected, but as everything played out, she had to see why everyone wanted her scrolls. The power she had put into them was something she had never felt before, holding the scrolls she had the choice. She would be the one to make the decision whether or not the Land of the Shinobi's continued on in it's glory, or fall by her hands.

* * *

Chapter one  
Creator v.s creation

The eary voice, the painfull screaching. The horror, the pain her voice sent through people. The voice belonged to none other than Sakura Haruno. Her short pink hair, forest green eyes and the skimpy outfit she calls her new Shinobi outfit. A tight little red tank top, and a skimpy little red skirt with black under shorts which still don't make her any better. The pouty look on her face did her forehead no justice. It was still massivly large.

"Sasuke-kun doesn't have to prove himself to you!" Her voice screached as she placed her hands on her hips. Sakura was glarring at a boy in front of her. His sun kissed blonde hair, oceanic blue eyes and the whisker marks on his cheeks. He was the definition of Amazing but that's another story. He clothed himself with a very fitting black shirt with an orange over jacket and matching orange pants. His hands shoved in his pockets, he looked away.

"NARUTO-KUN DOESN'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU SAKURA!" A scream echoed throughout all of Konoha, village hidden in the leaves. A girl stood next to the blonde known all around as Naruto Uzumaki, host to the fox demon Kyuubi. The girl standing next to him had short and choppy brown hair that was lengthed to about her neck, and shoulder tips. She had silverish grey eyes that matched her soft complection.

She wore a greyish green formal kimono with armer over her left arm and her chest. Her red obi was accessorized with a white string. Her kimono was lengthed about to her mid thigh, covering her kunai holder. Attached to her back was an empty sheath. She had dissposed of her twin blades in a hidden bush on the outskirts of the village before entering. On her right hand was a brown fingerless glove. She wore knee high brown socks with brown ninja flats.

Sukuro Yuuhei, The ninja from the village hidden in the rain. "Sukuro-chan, Don't bother with her. If Sasuke-Teme isn't man enough to fight me then our time here is a waste." Naruto was the next to speak. His voice was distant and angered. "Who said I didn't want to fight?" A voice followed Naruto's. This one was different, it sounded oddly zoned out and not carring yet wanting to be noticed. Sasuke Uchiha, the ninja seeking power and vengance.

He wore a navy blue shirt and kahki shorts. Along with his kunai and shurekin holder, he wore his black ninja sandals. On the back of his shirt was the Uchiha clan symbol. He was the only ninja left in his clan due to his past. But none of this mattered at the moment. All that mattered was the tension that now filled the air. It was going to be a battle royal, Uzumaki V.S Uchiha! "Sasuke-kun will so beat up Naruto!!" Sakura shouted confidently.

Sukuro shot Sakura a death glare. "What did you say??" She asked evily. Her eyes narrowed as she glarred at the stubborn pink haired girl. "I said... SASUKE-KUN WILL SO BEAT UP NARUTO!!!" Sakura screamed, pulling out two pom-poms. One blue and the other black. On the blue one it read, Sasuke, in red letters and on the black one it read, Uchiha. She had officially pushed Sukuro over the little black line. See, Sukuro has a very, VERY, small fuse.

Even the littlest thing said about Naruto would piss her off beyond all reason. And when this happened, those watching under the ages of 13 should leave the room immediately. She was raging now and the only way to vent was to scream, shout and throw random punches into the air. "SAKURA YOU FUCKING SLUT! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'R DOING?!?! POM-POMS?!?! HOW FUCKING LAME CAN YOU GET?!? IF YOU WANT GOOD PEP RALLY'S YOU NEED... T-SHIRTS!!!"

Sukuro then pulled out an orange t-shirt with Naruto Uzumaki in big black letters. "Nope." Sakura said then pulled out a poster with Sasuke Uchiha in big blue letters. Sukuro smirked and walked over to a tree behind her and pulled out a giant sign on wheels. It was glowing Orange and read, Naruto Uzumaki ROCKS!. Sakura could only gape. She had nothing better then a giant casino light. Sukuro smirked victoriously.

Sasuke and Naruto only starred at the two girls who did nothing but taunt eachother for the next ten minutes. "Dobe." Sasuke stated aloud, looking at Naruto. "Teme." Naruto remarked. They then returned to starring at the two girls. "Are you going to fight or not??" Sakura asked as her and Sukuro's argument had come to an end. Naruto and Sasuke both now stood in their fighting stance, Kunai's ready to strike on contact.

Both boys were confident, and ready to fight for their victory. The air grew tense once more as the wind carried cherry blossom petals past the scene. "FIGHT! GO SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura cheered on the side lines. It was like a football game with the annoying cheerleaders cheering for the wrong team. "Sasuke will not hurt Naruto-kun!!" Sukuro hissed at Sakura. The next thing Sukuro knew, someone was being slammed against the wall behind her.

She turned around slowly, scarred to see who had been hurt first. She gasped horrifically as she saw Naruto laying by the wall in pain. "SASUKE YOU FUCKING JERK!!! NOW YOU HAVE TO STOP!!! I HAVE TO HEAL HIM!!! YOU FUCKING PRICK!!" Sukuro had been screaming at Sasuke and nearing Naruto at the same time. "Emo, fucking prick, hurting my Naru-chan, I'm going to kill him, and his little cheerleader too... fucking jerk." Sukuro cursed under her breath.

"Sukuro-chan, we're not stopping." Naruto spoke as he slowly got back on his feet. "Naruto-kun, you can't continue to fight! I won't let you!" Sukuro remarked, her voice had more forcefullness then it had not only two seconds ago. "Sukuro-chan, Im fine. You go sit back down and watch as I, Naruto Uzumaki.." Naruto was speaking confidently until he coughed, spitting up blood. "Naruto Uzumaki who really needs a rest." Sukuro finished, shaking her head.

"No, Naruto Uzumaki, Who will beat Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto stated as he wipped his mouth. "I'm not sitting down until your healed and all this nonsence is stopped. We all know that your so much better than Sasuke." Sukuro smirked, she knew she was just pissing off Sakura even more and also upping Naruto's confidence to stop fighting. "Just stop, You don't need to be fighting. I mean you do have a mission comming up and you have to be in your best shape to complete it." Sukuro stated.

"And you're going to let me do this one on my own??" Naruto asked, hopping Sukuro wouldn't tag along as she had done the last three missions he had been on, which had all been failed because he was worring about her more than his mission at hand which was his downfall. Sukuro and Naruto had been friends for a while now, ever since she moved to Konoha two years back to be exact. And he had always thought of her as a sister more than anything.

All though he had thought of her as his sister, Sukuro thought of him as more. But that's not the point of this story. "Can we post-pone this fight until tommorow??" Sukuro asked, giving Naruto a sincere look. "No, Sukuro-chan, it's because of the mission that I'm here. I need to beat him, I need to get stronger." Naruto said as he gave Sukuro a gentle push out of the way. "What makes you think your going to win, dobe." Sasuke remarked, scoffing.

"SASUKE DON'T FUCK WITH ME!!!" Sukuro screamed, all though Saskue was referring to Naruto she had taken the insult as pointed at her for some odd reason. "Sukuro, let the fight continue, stay out of it." Sasuke spoke calmly. "STAY OUT OF IT?!? STAY OUT OF IT?!?! HOW THE FUCK CAN I STAY OUT OF IT WHEN YOUR GOING TO HURT MY NARU-CHAN!!!!!!" She screamed, now standing in front of Naruto. She was ready to fight for what she beleived in.

"Sukuro-chan, let me fight my own battles. I need this." Naruto whispered into Sukuro's ear. His warm breath was refreshing on her cold neck. He now had a hand on her forearm and the other holding the kunai in her oppisite hand. "B-B-But..." Was all Sukuro could studder out. Feeling him so close to her was something she wanted but no one had known. It was one of the many things that could keep her from losing all control.

"Let me do this. Please. My Kitsune." He spoke almost silently, adding emphasis to Kitsune. Sukuro completely froze over. Naruto slowly sat Sukuro down as she was still completely frozen and resumed his fighting stance. Both Sasuke and Naruto ran at eachother with full speed, kunai's ready for contact. Their Kunai's clashed and the light filled the area. The battle had begun.

* * *

"So the scrolls, Heru and Joukai, were some experiment gone wrong??" A womans voice filled the lit room. The woman speaking had long blonde hair tied into pig tails. She wore a greyish green kimono with a grey sash and a green gambler jacket. In the middle of her forehead, between her golden brown eyes, was a small purple diamond. "Yes, Lady Tsunade, the scrolls mean Hell, Heru, and Heaven, Joukai! In the wrong hands these can alter our world forever!" Another girl spoke. She sounded much younger then the other.

"We will find the scrolls," The woman, Tsunade paused. "And what will we do then??" She finished. "I will destroy them. I am the only one who can destroy them but first we have to get them back!! And fast!!" The girl spoke. She had long black hair pulled into a half bun and crimson pink eyes. She wore a black formal kimono with a coppery red trim and a coppery red obi. "Your a ninja right??" Tsunade asked, curious.

The girl paused, "Well um... about that... Im not a ninja... sadly... Im a scroll maker..." The girl stated softly. "Just as important though." Another woman chimmed in. She had short black hair and black eyes. She wore the same outfit as Tsunade and gave the girl a small smile. "Thank you." The girl bowed then returned her attention to Tsunade. "Well, first before we go into anymore detail about the up comming situation, Your name??" Tsunade asked, looking at the girl.

"My name?? ..." There was a short pause. "Namida!" The girl said, smiling. "Well, Namida, this mission would be considered an S rank mission... And considering the fact we're sending two ninja's along to escort you and assist you, You should retreive your scrolls in a matter of weeks." Tsunade spoke as she looked out a nearby window. "WEEKS?!?!" Namida screamed, slamming her hands on the desk in front of her.

"We don't have Weeks! We barely have DAYS!!!" Namida was fumming. "It's an S rank mission and you expect us to get you your scrolls back in days??" Tsunade asked, doubting the girl in front of her had any brains what so ever. "Yes! I need the scrolls before she releases them!!!" Namida shouted. "Who??" Tsunade asked, growing curious. "Nevermind that! I'm prepared to do whatever it takes to get me to my scrolls in days!!!" Namida paused and reached into a case next to her.

Tsunade watched as Namida pulled out Sake. "I will give you SAKE if you get me to my scrolls in a matter of DAYS!!" Namida said as she placed the Sake on the desk. "Your only fifteen and you had Sake in the case??" Tsunade asked. Namida excused the questions and placed the case on her back. "If you can't help me, I'll take my services else where." Namida threatened. "And where would that be??" Tsunade asked, victory in her eyes.

Namida knew she had been beaten. "Fine, but only will I give you two to three weeks. If I don't get my scrolls I will... I'll do something horrible!" She threatened again. "No need to throw threats. I will get you your scrolls. But how will we find them??" Tsunade was begining to question that this girl had thoughten anything through. First the scrolls and now she had no idea where they were. "Um... Well... I don't know exactly." She spoke softly.

"Two ninja's will be assigned to assist you, take care of my ninja's. You may leave now." Tsunade said as she handed Namida a slip of paper and shooed her away. "Lady Tsunade, do you think she was talking about the scrolls??" The woman as Tsunade's side asked as Namida left the room. "I truley don't know Shizune." Tsunade answered.

* * *

"I told you not to do it! But what did you do?? You did it!" Sukuro's voice filled the infermary room, hallway and the entire building. "ALL YOU DO IS RUIN EVERYTHING!!!" Her voice continued to carry with the tense air. She was now speaking to Sasuke who stood against the wall. "It's not his fault Sukuro-chan." Naruto spoke softly as he refused to open his eyes. "No, it's your fault! Kitsune??? WHY??" Sukuro was halfway yelling at Naruto and halway yelling at herself.

She had once again given in to Naruto's soft whisper and warm touch. She always felt as if her skin melted at his touch and her heart burst when he spoke in that soft whisper. She hated this feeling but it was stuck there, like a tatoo you couldn't get rid of. Always with you, everywhere, never leaving your side or where ever you got it. Sukuro was also the type of girl who wouldn't let things go so easily. She needed closure and to make sure she was secure before continuing.

She had suceeded in beating Sakura in learning the medical nin-jitsu and had bragged about it before spending three hours with Naruto, just watching a movie and talking about it afterwards. "Kitsune??" Sasuke's voice interrupted her thoughts and searing commentary's. "It's nothing Sasuke, just go." Naruto's voice seemed the same as earlier, distant and angered. "Naru-kun..." Sukuro broke the silence she had been holding between herself and her thoughts.

Sasuke pushed off the wall and scoffed as he left the room, leaving Naruto and Sukuro alone. The room changed from tension to awkwardness. "Naru-kun... why did you ask Sasuke to leave??" Sukuro asked as she looked at the doorway. "Sukuro-chan... I have something... I want to tell you..." Naruto paused. Sukuro held her breath. Could this be it?? She thought, growing very giggely inside but never was she going to show it on the outside.

"I... I..." Naruto paused again. Get on with it Naru-chan! Sukuro screamed in her head, awaiting what Naruto so despartely had to tell her. "What??" She asked. "I have to go pee!!" Naruto exclaimed. Sukuro began to twitch, "You.Have.To.Go.PEE???" She shouted. Naruto laughed nervesouly. "Heh... well... Yeah." He said as he slowly climbed out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. Sukuro continued to twitch.

Pee?? Pee?? How random! Sukuro's thoughts filled her head with the different senerio's that could have happened there but didn't. Naruto sat in the bathroom, not on the toilet but looking at his reflection in the mirror. Why did I say that?? Why didn't I just tell her?? Both were thinking of the senerio's that could have happened, but never did. What was said, was said.

**_A/N so... what did you think?? R&R please. And please flame, it's fun! Any questions, just ask! ._**


	2. Monster

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto Characters... sadly... if I did... heehee... Yaoi!!! _**

* * *

Chapter Two  
Monster

"It's because of you that I have to live the life of this stupid Scroll Maker!!!" Namida screamed into the dark night. She stood on the outskirts of the village, screaming into the darkness, and into the dark blue sky. Everything was silent and had that strange presence. "YOUR THE REASON I LIVE THIS HORRID LIFE!!" She screamed, her voice echoing through out the night. A bat fluttered around her then flew off into the woods.

"I know I've brought this upon myself but... why couldn't you assist me?? Tell me what to do??" She asked, her voice now softer. The bat landed on her case that sat in front of her. "I can't handle it. You know just as well as I do that if I touch Heru before Joukai then I'll change. Completely!" She continued to speak into the darkness, actually towards the bat but not to him. The case in front of her rattled and the bat fluttered away.

"Stop that. You'll make a scene." Namida whispered as she kneeled in front of the case. "The darkness isn't our cover up anymore." She continued, as if the case was speaking to her. The lid to her case slowly began to open. "NO! What are you doing?? I dont care if it's dark! You can't show yourself! Not unless we're in the presence of Heru!" Namida now sat ontop of the case. Instead of her formal kimono, she wore a tight fitting fighter style kimono of the same color. Her hair was now cascading over her shoulders.

"Joukai has no affect on you. Did you forget??" Namida asked to the darkness. There was a short pause before Namida hopped off of the case and threw it onto her back. "Sorry Oniisan but your not being released here. Heru is too far away." Namida spoke calmly. She ran to her hiding spot a little away from the main gates of Konoha and placed the case under a bush. "Stay Oniisan." She demanded then ran off.

* * *

"What?? Are you serious?? Why can't I go??" Suruko's voice traveled through out Tsunade's office. "Suruko-chan, You have to stay. An S rank mission is way out of your league. Your only able to complete the B rank missions." Naruto stated softly. "YOU CAN'T GO!" Suruko shouted. "Suruko-chan, I have to. When I get back I promise to help you train!" Naruto said, hoping she would cheer up. "Naruto-kun, You can't go! What if you get hurt?? What's that scroll person going to do to protect you?? Shove you in the shadows and conjour up a scroll??" Suruko was speaking out of anger and sorrow and nothing she said made much sense.

"Suruko-chan... I'll be fine. Trust me. All we're doing is escorting her to her scrolls then leaving." Naruto reasured her. "What if it's not?? What about bandits attacking?? Or the stupid people who want her dead??" Suruko was on the verge of exploding in anger. "Suruko, It's going to be fine, Naruto and Sasuke can take care of themselves and their mission as well as you can. If you tag along... it will only result in failure. And the circumstances can't handle that." Tsunade spoke up.

"Just shut up already. We have to find the scroll maker and leave." Sasuke spoke out of annoyance. "SHUT UP YOU PRICK!!" Suruko screamed, spining on her heel to face Sasuke who was leaing against the wall cooly. "Suruko-chan, we have to leave. I'll be back soon. Promise." Naruto said as he turned Suruko back to him. "B-But what if I get hurt while your gone??" She asked, tears swelled in the corner of her eyes.

"The mission is waiting on the outskirts of town. Naruto, Suruko, deal with this issue outside of my office." Tsunade spoke as she ushered the three ninja out of her office. "Naru-kun... You can't leave... What if something happens?? To you?? Naruto... are you listening to me??" Suruko was on the verge of tears as she tried to stop Naruto. "Yes I'm listening to you Suruko-chan but... This mission is important to Lady Tsunade and as she says, Our land." Naruto spoke calmly.

"But Naruto... You can't!!!! Please..." Suruko was trying to hold back her tears. "If you leave, I'll stab myself!" She threatened. Naruto turned to Suruko with anger in his eyes. "No you won't! Suruko, just... please... This mission is only to escort the scroll maker to her scrolls then I'm back! Please, don't worry about me, continue training and in no time I'll be back!" Naruto stated, he now held Suruko's hand and had his free hand on her side.

"Don't... Just..." Suruko paused as the tears began to fall down her cheeks. "Don't cry, Kitsune, You have to stay strong. Don't forget about your training." Naruto spoke softly to where only Suruko could hear him. Suruko pulled her hand away and embraced Naruto in a tight hug. She never wanted to let go, never wanted to let him go on this mission, on any mission. "Kitsune You have to go back to training." Naruto said as he tried to get out of her grip.

For a medical ninja, Suruko was strong. "Suruko-chan, I have to go." Naruto spoke softly as he finally released himself from her grip. "Naruto... You can't go... please just stay here... where it's safe... please..." Suruko was crying as of now and hoping that Naruto would change his mind and stay in Konoha. "I'm sorry." Was all he said as he left her at the gates. Suruko watched as Naruto and Sasuke stopped to wait on the 'mission' then walk away as the main gates shut.

* * *

"So you're the scroll maker??" Naruto asked, looking at Namida whose formal kimono blew in the soft breeze. "Yes, I'm Namida, the scroll maker and current target." She spoke softly. "Target??" Sasuke asked, looking at Namida. "Yes, target. You didn't think that I'd be safe walking out here with my power did you??" She replied quickly, smirking. "What power?? Your a scroll maker!" Naruto spoke up, looking at Namida.

"Shut up." Namida said in annoyance. "He asked a question." Sasuke remarked with a tad bit of anger. "Oh... Im so sorry Naruto!! I wasn't talking to you!!" Namida apologized quickly. Her case rattled frantically. "STOP!!!" Namida screamed as she threw her case on the ground and kicked it. "Im not a stupid bitch!!" She screamed again, holding her now aching foot.

"Who is she talking to??" Naruto whispered to Sasuke as Namida continued to scream random things at the sky and her case. "Oniisan!!! STOP!!!" She screamed as she kicked the case and sent it rolling down the hill. After about two seconds she was running down the hill chasing after the case. Sasuke and Naruto had to sprint to catch up to her.

They watched as Namida jumped onto her case and stoped it from rolling any further. "Im sorry, I never meant to make you roll like that." Namida spoke to her case as the lid slowly slid open. "You can't. Not here..." She whispered as the two boys closed the gap between them. "Are you okay??" Naruto asked as he watched Namida stand back up and toss her case onto her back. "Im Fine." She said then turned and walked down the path.

"If it comes down to it... Destroy my case. All of it." Namida spoke to the boys but avoided their eyes. "Why??" Naruto asked, he was curious about what was in the case and why she had been talking to it. "Don't ask why. Just do it." Namida demanded. The air grew silent once more and nothing was said. Naruto's thoughts swirled in many different directions but always came back to Suruko.

He hated how he left her but he had to go and she knew it just as well. But it didn't change the fact that it did hurt just a little and that maybe he could have done it in some other way. But, He had said what needed to be said and done what needed to be done. He couldn't complete the mission regretting the way he left his best friend. "So whats on your mind??" Namida asked, poking Naruto's headband.

"Nothing." He stated calmly. "Well then why the depressing look??" Namida persued. "I'm fine. Shouldn't you be on the lookout for your scroll thingys??" Naruto asked, changing the subject. "Well actually my... um... uh... well you see... whenever we're near one I'll know. Just Trust me." She said, trying to find something to tell him before she exposed herself. "Why don't you talk Sasuke??" Namida now stood in front of Sasuke, walking backwards.

"What is there to talk about??" Sasuke asked, looking at Namida who was a few inches shorter then himself. "Well lets see, we're on a mission... well you guys are... to protect me... don't you want to ask me any questions??" She suggested, shrugging. Neither of the boys answered her. "Who was that girl?!?!" Namida asked in the middle of the silence, shattering it.

"What girl??" Naruto asked, giving Namida a strange look. "That girl you were hugging?? She looked like a really close friend!!" Namida's lips curved into a wikid smile. "Yeah, a really good friend." Naruto said as he began to zone out. "A really good friend or a really hot friend??" Namida asked evily as she starred at Naruto. "She's just a friend. And why are you so concerned??" He asked, glarring at her.

"I'm just curious. I mean, You guys don't want to ask me any questions so I'll ask you guys a bunch of questions." She remarked, crossing her arms. "I have a question. Why were you Talking to your case??" Naruto asked, looking at the case on Namida's back. "Because I cherish it. Like you don't talk to something. Sasuke probably talks to his weapons before throwing them at you!!" She said defensively.

"So why did you shout Oniisan??" Sasuke asked, trying to start up random conversation. Namida found it extremely hard to answer that question. Her black case was never out of her site because she was afraid to let it go. "Well... I can't tell you." She said, watching the ground below her as she walked, slowing her pace. "What do you mean?? This is our mission, I think we have a right to know!" Naruto blurted out, looking at Namida.

"I just can't tell you. I'm sorry." She apologized again for something she didn't do. The air grew silent and awkward again as the sun set high in the noon sky. Why didn't I see it earlier?? They're smart!!! They'll figure it out!! Namida's thoughts began to fill her head. "Yes they will and if they do you know what will happen!" Namida whispered to herself. "They'll send us back! Back to the dark place. Oniisan... I can't do this!" Namida whispered again as she starred in front of her.

Naruto was standing in front of her, looking at her and saying something. She couldn't hear him though. She couldn't hear anything but a roaring in her ears. "Namida... Namida!" Naruto's voice slowly filled her ears as the roaring died down. "Why were'nt you answering??" Naruto asked as he looked over her. "I couldn't hear you." She said quickly as she walked past him.

"We need to find a resting place." She demanded. "For only a little, we need to keep moving." Sasuke said as he walked over to a tree and sat against it. Naruto followed, leaving Namida to walk a little ways away. She placed her case on the ground and kneeled in front of it. She drew a symbol on the side with a calligraphy pen and watched it glow a dark red.

"Ah... Namida-chan, It's good to be heard." A voice spoke from the case. It belonged to a man, his voice had the demonic tone to it and sounded releived. "Oniisan, It won't be long before Heru and Joukai are activated and released." Namida said as she rested her head on the side of the case. "Namida-chan, Once they are released it will be easier to track them." The voice spoke and rattled the case, knocking Namida's head to the side. "But Oniisan, Even if we do get to them after they've been released, you won't be released! You know that!" Namida said angrily.

"Get rid of the troublesome ninja's and then release me into one of their bodies." The voice demanded. Namida's eyes widened. The voice speaking belonged to her older brother but it was comming from the case. "I can't!" Namida almost shouted at the case. "The scrolls will be easier to find. And if you don't do it, I will!" The voice was angered and annoyed with Namida.

"Oniisan, you can't do this! They're protecting me! Like you were supposed to." Namida said as she stood up, looking down at the case. "It's your decision Namida, Your in control." With that being said, Namida drew another symbol with her caligraphy brush and watched as her case became wrapped in bandages. "I can't let you go." She spoke as she tossed the case onto her back.

She slowly made her way over to the two boys and slumped to the ground. Naruto was sitting next to Sasuke, eating a rice ball. "Are you ready to keep moving??" Sasuke asked, watching Namida. "I guess..." She sighed heavily then stood back up. Both Namida and Sasuke waited for Naruto to finish his rice ball and stand up. He seemed out of it and zoned out.

"Naruto..." Namida was now kneeling in front of him. There was still no reply. "Naruto!" Namida shouted. She grew annoyed with the fact that he was ignoring her. "NARUTO!!!!!!" She screamed as Naruto's eyes shifted to her. "What??" He asked. "We're leaving." Namida replied quickly as she stood back up, pulling Naruto with her. "Who were you shouting at??" Naruto asked as they began walking down the path once more.

"When?? I was never shouting at anyone..." Namida looked into the sky, trying to avoid Naruto's questions. "You were saying something about you couldn't let something go," Naruto remarked, pausing to examine the case on Namida's back. "We are you're escorts, I think we have a right to know!" Naruto demanded. "You are my escorts! Thats all! Other than that I don't need you! Your just an annoyance." Namida wasn't screaming nor was she shouting. Instead, her voice was calm and annoyed at the same time.

Sasuke scoffed at the remark and looked at Naruto. "Well if that's how you feel then we'll leave." Sasuke stated as he stopped moving. Naruto turned and starred at him. "Tsunade said this is an S rank mission, if we abandon that now then we'll never get anywhere else!" Naruto shouted. "Dobe, She said she didn't need us." Sasuke was now looking at Namida's case.

"And I don't. All you guys are is an annoyance. The only thing I need is to find my scrolls and be rid of this stupid monster." Namida said as she never looked at the two boys. "But Namida! You came to Konoha because You needed help finding your scrolls and now your telling us that you Don't need us??" Naruto asked as he refused to leave. "Just go back to the village, and that girl." Namida demanded as she began to walk onward down the path.

Naruto and Sasuke watched as she walked on. "I know I can't Oniisan but... If I didn't do something they'd continue to tag along and ask questions about you that I can't answer!" Namida spoke softly as she stopped walking. "I don't need them. I can do it on my own." She was now talking to herself. "Namida, We're not leaving." Naruto's voice trailed through Namida's head.

She slowly turned around to see Sasuke and Naruto behind her. "Fine, but no questions." She said as she showed a slight smile. They then resumed walking in complete silence.

* * *

"SUKURO!!! YOUR NOT LEAVING THIS VILLAGE!!!" A scream echoed throughout Konoha. "Shut up Sakura. I'm going to save Naruto. Sasuke could die and I wouldn't care! So You don't need to worry about me taking your little Uchiha!" Sukuro's voice was angrered, annoyed, fustrated and sad all in one. She was packing a small bag with her kunai's and shurekins.

"IF YOU LEAVE YOU KNOW TSUNADE WILL SCREAM!!!" Sakura continued to scream at Sukuro. "Just because we're both training under Tsunade, doesn't mean that she's going to listen to you. And who else will snitch on me?? Your the only one who knows." Sukuro stood and tossed her bag onto her back. "Im leaving now and your not telling anyone." Sukuro said as she walked towards the main gate.

"SUKURO!!!" Sakura screamed in fustration. "WHAT?!?!" Sukuro turned on her heel to look at Sakura. "How are you getting past the guards??" She asked. Sukuro twitched slightly. "You know you can't pass them without Tsunade's Consent right??" Sakura was now on the verge of getting her ass kicked. Sukuro starred dead straight at Sakura with the look of an insane killer.

"I don't need anyone's consent! And I sure as hell don't need you watching my every fucking move!" Sukuro shouted. "You can't get past the guards--" Sakura was cut off by Sukuro's fist landing inches away from her face. "WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP??? I DON'T NEED YOU TELLING ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T DO!! YOUR ALWAYS FUCKING AROUND, FUCKING UP THE MISSIONS AND FUCKING WITH SASUKE!! HE'S NOT INTRESTED SO GET THE FUCK OVER IT!!" Sukuro paused for a breif moment.

"IF YOU FUCK WITH NARUTO OR EVEN ME AGAIN I SWEAR TO GOD, NEXT TIME, I WON'T MISS!!!" She finished screaming. Sakura was litterly cowering in the corner, frightened of Sukuro. Sukuro backed away from Sakura and sighed heavily. "I'm leaving now." She said softly as she turned and began to walk away. Sakura watched as Sukuro walked towards the main gates.

Sukuro sighed and began to dash out the gates. She slid to a quick stop a little ways away from the gates and looked behind her. She took one last look at the village then began walking down the dirt path. Her thoughts were roaring through out her head. "If only I would have tried harder..." She spoke as she looked at the ground. She stopped by a giant tree marked with a kunai and pulled out her hidden twin blades. She slid them into her sheaths and continued to walk onwards. She was determined to find Naruto and help him on his mission, bring him back to Konoha safely.

It was her nindo to keep Naruto safe, her ninja way. "Naruto-kun, I will protect you." She stated in determination.

* * *

"If you keep doing that they'll wake up!" Namida's heated whisper was towards her case now ratteling. "I know I know but... You have to wait and it can't..." There was a short pause. "Yes Oniisan." Namida spoke quietly then slid the lid of the case off. She drew a blue symbol ontop of the darkness and watched it fill the case. Soon a blue glowing figure was rising from the case. The firgure was that of a male. "Now what about the body??" He spoke. It was the same voice as the one Namida had spoken too earlier. It was around midnight now and Naruto and Sasuke were asleep.

"My promise to you was that if you got me a body that I'd release your scrolls and give you the power you desire." The man said. He stood about a few feet taller than Namida. The case was now slowly disolving into his body, giving him a black tint. "Oniisan, I can't let you use one of them. They are innocent Ninja's who have protected me this far." Namida looked at the man in disgust.

"You've changed Namida-chan, Your not the sister I once knew," The man paused. "Oniisan... why??" Namida asked, looking away from the man. "If you won't give me their bodies, I'll take your own." The man said as he grabbed Namida's hand and forcefully pulled her towards him. "NO!!!" She screamed as she slammed her fist into the man's stomach.

He gripped her wrist tighter and growled. "Namida-chan," He paused as he spoke harshly. "Remember our deal??" He asked. Namida starred at the man and pulled her hand away. "I don't care." She said as she began to walk away. The man was still glowing blue and standing alone in the dark forest.

Namida finally emerged into the small camp area Naruto and Sasuke had set up. She looked over the two boys who slept at either sides of the camp site. I'm surprised my screaming didn't wake them up. She thought as she sat by the fire. "You were screaming. I was going to come help you before I passed out." A voice spooked Namida.

She threw herself into the air. She realized she no longer carried her case to stop her falling and let out a terrorfying scream. Her screams echoed throughout the woods. She soon realized that she was going to hit the ground and it was going to hurt. Again, another scream was released from her parted lips.

The tip of her kimono touched the ground and then her hair. She clenched her fists over her chest and closed her eyes tightly, awaiting the pain soon to be searing through her back. Everything seemed to slow down as she felt two arms wrap around her. She felt herself being held in someones arms and that person slidding against the ground.

The next thing she knew, her savior had hit the tree and his body gone limp. Slowly, Namida opened her eyes and looked at the boy under her. It was Sasuke, the boy she thought hated her. His eyes slowly began to flutter open, revealing his charcoal orbs. "You... You saved me... why??" She asked, looking over Sasuke's now wounded body.

Sasuke only scoffed as best as he could considering the fact he was in pain. Namida soon felt her face turn red as she realized she was still ontop of him. She jumped up quickly and blushed harder. She was about to speak when she felt something strange rush through her. "Oh no..." She said as her eyes widened in horror.

She slowly turned around to see a man walking towards her. He had short black hair and bright green eyes. He wore a black shirt with tan pants. Attached to his back was his giant sword. Naruto and Sasuke both only starred at the man, his eyes full of hatred as he slowly made his way to Namida.

Naruto ran in front of the man, his kunai held in front of him. "Out of my way, shrimp." The man's harsh voice peirced Namida's ears, causing her to scream. "My voice still tortures you. Little Sister." The man spoke again. Namida gripped her head in anger and pain. "SHUT UP!!!" She sreamed as she fell to her knee's.

Naruto was now starring at Namida. She... reminds me of... Gaara!!! He thought as his thoughts were switched to Gaara. He had so much in common with the boy but Naruto had something that Gaara didn't. Naruto was fighting for his friends, Gaara was fighting for himself. I'm getting off track again.

"When were you going to tell them sister??" The man asked, he vanished in smoke only to reapear behind Namida. "Go away." She spoke softly. "You made a promise." He continued. "No... don't... go away... please..." She said as she began to cry. Namida was still on her knee's, head burried in her lap and hands gripping her head.

Naruto and Sasuke both felt their bodies growing weak as a blue arua engulfed both Namida and the man behind her. He drew his sword and just about to strike when Naruto felt himself drop to the ground, unconsious.

* * *

**_A/N Okay... so did you like?? Chapter Two! Monster! Tell me what you think and be HONEST!! Otay! so flames and all of those are welcome! --_**


	3. Search and Rescue

Chapter Three  
Search and Rescue

"Naruto-Kun!!!" Sukuro's voice rung through Naruto's aching head. He slowly sat up, yawning. As soon as he opened his eyes, he met the gaze of Sukuro's round stone grey eyes. "Sukuro-chan... what are you doing out here??" Naruto asked quietly. "I chased after you guys, to protect you." She stated.

"Where's Namida??" Naruto asked quickly as he looked around. "The scroll girl?? She wasn't here when I got here, neither was Sasuke." Sukuro answered, confused. Naruto quickly pushed himself off the ground. "Why does it matter?? Maybe Sasuke took her the rest of the way... Maybe we should head back to Konoha..." Sukuro suggested, smiling.

"WHAT?!?! YOU MEAN THEY LEFT?!?!" Naruto screamed in anger and annoyance. "Naru-kun... you look hurt... maybe we should go back..." Sukuro continued to get Naruto to come back to Konoha. "Sukuro-chan, this was my mission as well. I have to catch up to them and help escort her." Naruto said as he turned to Sukuro.

"NARUTO YOU CAN'T!!! I WON'T LET YOU!!!" Sukuro screamed. "Sukuro..." Naruto only starred at her in confusion. "I DON'T SEE WHY ESCORTING THAT GIRL IS SO MUCH MORE IMPORTANT THEN ME!!! I WAS THE ONE THAT WAS ALWAYS THERE FOR YOU NOT HER!!!" Sukuro screamed again.

"What about Sasuke?? I'm not doing this for Namida, I'm doing it for my comrad!" Naruto remarked. "N--Naruto-kun... but why??" Sukuro asked, studdering. "Because, He was always there for me in the missions, I want to pay him back!" Naruto said then turned away from Sukuro.

"Go back to the village Sukuro. Help Tsunade and continue your training. Grow stronger. So when I return, we can battle. The two of us. I'm not giving up on Namida and I'm not giving up on you. Sukuro you've got your whole life ahead of you and your training is getting more intense. If you stay with me you'll only be losing that time you need.

The time you need to grow stronger. You know what you have instore for you when you return and the punishment will be worse on both of us if you continue to follow me on my mission. Go back, Train and wait. Sukuro-chan, do it for me." Naruto paused, now looking at Sukuro softly.

Slowly he pulled her into a hug and continued to speak, "I know words won't make you go back. Sukuro-chan, please. I don't want you to get hurt. Stay in Konoha, train to grow stronger and wait for me. Just wait. My Kitsune," Naruto paused and lightly pressed his lips against Sukuro's.

He slowly pulled away as Sukuro stood there, shocked. She placed her finger tips on her lips and looked down at the ground. "Naruto... I..." Sukuro was studdering. She couldn't find the right words to use, so just spit it out. "NARUTO I LIKE YOU!!" She shouted. Naruto was taken by shock. "Sorry, Sorry, Sorry!!" She apologized as she ran back towards the village.

Why?? Why did I tell him?? That only makes it harder to wait!! Why was I so stupid to just blurt it out?? Why couldn't I wait?? Because he called me his Kitsune.. AGAIN!!! Why can't I stop thinking about him, wanting to protect him! Why?? I don't want this!! Maybe if I...

Sukuro's thoughts were interupted by Tsunade's glare peircing her. Tsunade was standing at the main gates into Konoha with none other than Sakura by her side. Next to Sakura was another girl. The closer Sukuro got the more she could make out of the other girl. She had long blond hair in a pony tail. She had the same blue eyes as Naruto but her's seemed... annoying.

She wore a blue tank top with a blue skirt. She had the same enormous forehead as Sakura. Her skimpy outfit the same as Sakura's and her beedy little eyes. She could have been a replica of Sakura. Sukuro paid no attention to the people at the gate. Why did I tell him?? Maybe if I convince myself that I don't truley like him then the longer he's away... it won't hurt as bad.

Sukuro's thoughts continued to confuse her. "Sukuro Yuuhei. You alone have caused me more then enough aggrivation. But sending Sakura to the Infermary to steal herbs for your sleep powder?? What were you planing to do with this sleep powder?? I'm sorry to say but I am sentencing you to house arrest. And along with your punishment, You will be helping Ino and Sakura with their training."

Tsunade spoke to Sukuro who was both listening and thinking simotaniously. "I understand Lady Tsunade. Forgive me." Sukuro spoke, a little out of character as she continued to walk. As she passed Tsunade she felt herself being stopped. "Sukuro, I understand you left because of Naruto but to leave alone and unprepared, I must warn you. Do it again and I will not go easy on you." Tsunade whispered to Sukuro.

"WHAT?? I HAVE TO TRAIN WITH HER?!?!?!" Sakura screamed, turning to Tsunade. Sukuro continued walking towards her house. "Sakura, I do not have time for this. Continue with Sukuro and train. I will be in my office." Tsunade said then left them. Ino, the blond, and Sakura began walking slowly towards the path Sukuro took. Both of the girls kept glarring at eachother.

They soon caught up to Sukuro who was now standing in front of the training area. "I'm glad you followed." Sukuro stated quietly. "You are??" Sakura asked,confused. "I want you and The blonde to begin your training here. Go collect me ten herbs. Bring them to me and we'll begin the training." Sukuro demanded then left them, going towards her house where she would sit in her room and think over what had happened earlier.

My kitsune... kitsune... She kept repeating Naruto's words to herself. Reflecting over her reaction and why she had reacted in that matter. She realized she couldn't hide it from herself any more. She liked Naruto Uzumaki and couldn't deny it. She threw herself into her house and ran straight to her room. It doesn't matter if I do feel the way I do. He only kissed me to distract me. He doesn't like me as anything other than a friend.

What do I care? He won't be back for weeks, maybe even months. If I don't care why does it hurt so much? It's like... without him here I'm not complete. I've felt this way for so long, and I just now decided to tell him. Why? What if it ruins our friendship? What do I even care? He won't come back. He's still so close to the village and yet to me he feels so far away.

That feeling... when he holds me... when he talks...it's so overwhelming. And yet I'm on house arrest never to see him till the end of his mission, never to see his face, to hear his voice. It's so far away... and even when, if, he comes back... how will I face him. What will I do? Sukuro's thoughts were inturrupted by Sakura's and Ino's voices. "WELL HOW THE HELL WOULD I KNOW WHAT KIND OF HERBS?" That was Sakura's voice, the screechy erie voice.

"WELL YOUR THE MEDICAL NINJA!! YOU SHOULD KNOW WHAT HERBS SHE NEEDS!!" That was the voice of Ino. Sukuro sighed, she had thought sending them to find the herbs would take them a little bit longer. She slowly sat up and waited for the door to her room to burst open and Ino and Sakura fly in, screaming and yelling at eachother. But instead, slowly the door opened and Ino poked her head in.

"Sukuro we found the herbs." She said quietly. "INO-PIG!!! STOP TRYING TO SUCK UP!!!" Sakura's screechy voice ruined the quietness throughout Sukuro's house. "Sakura!!!" Ino hissed as she flung the door open and Sakura and Ino both flew in. Sukuro sighed heavily and looked at the herbs Ino and Sakura had collected and placed in a basket. They were blue herbs and they had collected the right amount. Ten.

"Blue herbs?? I guess they'll work." Sukuro sighed once more as she took the herbs and walked out of her room, stopping at the door way. "Stay put." She ordered and left for the kitchen. "I guess these will work... I mean... a sleeping powder didn't sound so bad. Why not?? The guards will be knocked out, I'll be able to convince someone to help me get out. I mean... how hard could it be..." Sukuro spoke softly only to herself.

She let out a soft yawn then noticed some fog slipping in through the window near the sink she was washing the herbs in. She yawned again before slowly slipping into a deep slumber. Her eyes grew heavy as she slipped onto the floor and watched as everything went black. She had officialy gone into slumber.

--------

I thought he was going to kill me. My own brother, I was convinced he would do it. That's why he made Sasuke and Naruto pass out. His cold blade, I felt it! I know I did! I felt it peirce my skin but then... I felt warmth. The same warmth I feel right now. But why?? I can feel wind softly kissing my cheeks and arms wrapped around me. Who's carrying me. I can't open my eyes. 

I don't want to. Im scared this feeling will go away. But... I have to.

end of pov

Namida's eyes slowly fluttered open. She looked up to see Sasuke's face. She quickly felt her face grow hot and her cheeks red. He was concentrating on jumping from tree limb to tree limb. Namida looked around and realized they weren't on the ground and closed her eyes tightly. "S--Sasuke... Where are we going??" Namida studdered out, knowing she was ruining the feeling but had to ask.

Sasuke never answered, he continued to jump until he reached a safe spot to stop and rest a bit. "Where's Naruto??" Namida asked as Sasuke let her down. Sasuke never answered. "Sasuke Uchiha!!! I want to know why in hell you were running so fast and where's Naruto!!!" Namida demanded, angry. "We had to leave Naruto behind. He was slowing us down and that man wasn't going to give up until he killed you." Sasuke replied shortly.

"You mean..." Namida paused and looked down to the side. "He actually got ahold of what he wanted??" She asked. Sasuke looked at her, "When I woke up, You were on the ground with the mans blade next to you. Your back was covered in blood," Sasuke paused once more. "That's when you took me and ran?? YOU LEFT NARUTO THERE WITH THAT MONSTER?!?!?" Namida screamed.

"I had no choice." Sasuke stated, scoffing. "I hope he's safe..." Namida paused and looked at Sasuke. "What do you plan on doing next?? Do we continue or are we staying here??" She asked. "We have to continue to the shrine the man spoke of. He said something about the scrolls being hidden there." Sasuke answered breifly as he stood up and looked away, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

"Well then lets go... where exactly is the shrine though??" Namida asked, looking around their area. Sasuke scoffed and began walking down the path through the woods. Namida followed quickly. She walked behind him and realized her kimono was ripped. It was revealing the most part of her legs and her arms. "Sasuke, could we hold on a minute, I have some stuff to do." Namida said, performing the potty dance.

Sasuke scoffed and leaned against a tree. "Hurry." He stated cooly. Namida smiled and ran a little ways away. She slipped out of her formal kimono, revealing her fighter style kimono of the same style. She quicly began to sew her kimono. She looked around her, searching for her case. "Shit." She cursed as she remembered that her case changed into her brother and tried to kill her.

She looked at her kimono, it was still torn due to the fact that she no longer had any of her sewing supplies, scrolls, food or anything else of her items stored into the case. "Ai, stupid stupid stupid! Why did I even release the seal?? I knew what I was giving in to. And now he's released and feeding on the chakra of ninja's! What do I do now??" She spoke aloud.

"You released him?" A voice spoke quietly from the tree nearest Namida. "You, a small girl like you, released a demon like him??" The voice asked again. Namida grew frightened. "I never thought a girl like you would be the one I'd have to kill. I guess it is what I must do, it is part of my destiny." The voice grew louder. Namida then felt hot breathing on her neck.

"I, am Neji Huuyga." The voice was now louder, comming from behind Namida. She quickly turned around, standing straight with a kunai knife held out ready to strike. She didn't have a chance to do anything as two kunai were already against her skin. One was against her neck and the other was right at her stomach. At the same time the way the kunai were potitioned she couldn't move the hand that held her kunai.

She looked at the boy in front of her. He had long dark brown hair, almost black, that was partially in his face. He had pale lavender eyes and pale skin. He wore a leaf village headband and seemed very angry. "How could someone like you release something as horrible as that..." He spoke violently. "What are you talking about??" Namida asked softly, trying despartely to stay still. 

"I do not have time for this." Neji stated as he applied more pressure to the kunai held to Namida's stomach. She let out a cry of pain and closed her eyes tightly. The kunai's point had peirced Namida's flesh. Blood now slowly lingered down her stomach. She let tears of pain river down her cheeks. "Why??" She asked as Neji forced the kunai against her stomach more.

As soon as the kunai penetrated Namida's flesh completely, Neji was thrown off of her. Sasuke was now standing in front of Namida with his shurekin. Namida looked down at the kunai in her stomach and the blood pouring from the wound. She felt everything going black. "Sas--Sasuke..." She said in an almost whisper as she slid down the tree to the ground.

"Neji, what are you doing here??" Sasuke asked, angered. "I am here to destroy her and that Monster as well." Neji stated in determination. His eyes were glued to Namida's body laying at Sasuke's feet. "She came to Konoha to receive assitance, not to destroy her!" Sasuke remarked. "I have my own destiny. And her's has come to it's end." Neji was the first to move.

He ran at Sasuke, slamming his hands into Sasuke's chest. Namida watched as the two boys fought over something as pointless as her life. "Stop..." She said harshly as she forced herself to stand, causing pain to sear through her. She pulled the kunai out and let the blood flow. "I won't let you guys fight over me! I don't care what happens to me, just promise me that... " Everything began to go black once more.

"Promise me that..." She paused again as her body fell limp. Everything faded to black as she now laid in Sasuke's arms. "She only unconsious. She'll die of blood loss if we don't get her to the Village immediately." Sasuke demanded. He turned to Neji who was now gone. He began running back towards the village when he felt her hand tighten on his upper arm. "Don't." She stated softly.

"We have to go back to the shrine. I have to find those scrolls. I just have to." She said quietly as she forced herself to speak. "Your bodies too weak." Sasuke commented. "Sasuke... please!" Namida winced as pain flew through her stomach. "I don't care how much pain Im in. I have to stop him from releasing the scrolls himself!!" Namida shouted as she winced once more.

Sasuke sighed. "You are just as stubborn as stupid Sakura." Sasuke then hit her necks pressure point and she fell limp. Sasuke then ran back towards the village when he saw a flash of blond. "Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he felt Naruto's chakra. Suddenly Naruto appeared in front of Sasuke. "What happened?" He asked. "I'll explain on the way... for now we have to go back to the village and get her healed." Naruto nodded and they quickly made their way back to the village.

------

Namida awoke to see a white room. She sat up quickly, gaining a slight headache. "Where am I??" She shouted, looking around. The last thing she remembered was being called as stubborn as Sakura. Namida soon spotted Sasuke and Naruto. "Who's Sakura??" She asked, gaining their attention. "Nevermind that." Sasuke stated as he walked towards her. 

"And why aren't we at the shrine?? I told you not to come back to Konoha! I was fine!!" Namida shouted as Sasuke neared her. "You need to rest. After your fully healed we will continue on our mission." Sasuke told her. "I'm fine! I promise!! We have to go now!!!" Namida screamed. Sasuke scoffed and leaned against the wall. "Then get up." Sasuke demanded.

Namida looked over him and nodded quickly. She slowly pushed the blankets off of her and slid out of the bed. Pain began to sear through her stomach. Sasuke scoffed and pushed on Namida's forehead, forcing her back down on the bed. "Why did That Neji person even try killing me?? I never did anything to him!" She pouted as she covered back up.

"Neji attacked you??" Naruto asked. "Yeah... Why??" Namida asked, hiding her face under the blankets. There was a brief silence in the room. The door to the room opened and Tsunade stepped inside. "Namida," Tsunade paused as she walked towards Namida's bed. Namida peeked out of the blanket and looked at Tsunade. "Hi Lady Tsunade." She smiled slightly.

"I'm assigning you a medical ninja. To escort you and help protect you on your mission." Tsunade said, looking at Namida. "Thank you but... are you sure it won't be a problem?? I mean... I don't want you to send too many Ninja's..." Namida said quietly as she hid under the blankets once more. "Namida, We are to escort you to your scrolls safely." Tsunade replied.

"Thank you once again Lady Tsunade." Namida spoke as Tsunade was heading towards the exit. She then began to doze off.

------

"You have no point." A voice spoke, their voice echoed throughout a dark hallway. Crimson lights flickered on and off repeativly. "Your life is nothing anymore." The voice spoke again. "Your wrong." Another voice remarked, this voice resembled Sukuro's. "You know I'm right. And now, You have the choice to prove to everyone how strong you are and instead your worrying about someone who doesn't feel the same way you do." The voice spoke again. 

Their voice carried through the dark hallways. Crimson lights began to flicker more often. "I'm not worthless." Sukuro's voice was rough and in pain. "Show them. Show everyone what you can do. Bring me the scrolls." The voice that carried throughout the hallways was growing more and more intense. "I won't do it." Sukuro stated in anger. "Then die, right here."

At the end of the dark hallway was a door with little light filtering out. Inside was Sukuro, her wrists tied behind her back, around a pole. Her face was bruised and bloody. "I won't do it." Sukuro shook her head, looking at the ground beneath her. "What else do you have to live for?? A boy who doesn't care about you?? Who tortours you by calling you by a puppy name??" The woman speaking was standing in front of Sukuro.

The woman had short and choppy black hair with a dark green tint to it. Her forest greens eyes added to her evil look as she stood in her dark green kimono with a gold trim. She starred at Sukuro with an evil gleam in her eyes. Sukuro never spoke after that, she hung her head as the tears fell onto the floor beneath her. "Your pathetic! Your tears won't save you. If you agree to bring me the scrolls then I'll let you go but if you deny me that one request, I'll kill you right here." The woman spoke.

"Why do you want those scrolls??" Sukuro asked. "Kurai, Namida has been stalled." A man spoke as he stormed into the room. He had black hair and bright green eyes. "Tetsuda, I am in need of your help." The woman, Kurai, spoke as she smiled at the man, Tetsuda. "At your service Kurai-sama." He bowed as he spoke. "If she does not agree within the next ten minutes, Kill her." Kurai smirked as she left the room.

"Namida... that's the girl Naruto had to escort..." Sukuro spoke quietly. "Where's Naruto??" Sukuro spoke harshly as she looked up at Tetsuda. "Naruto??" Tetsuda asked as he neared Sukuro. "You said that Namida had been stalled, what did you do with the blond escorting her??" Sukuro asked again. "Him? Why do you care??" Tetsuda was now circeling Sukuro, examining her expressions and the way her body tensed.

"I don't care..." Sukuro said as she looked back down at the ground. "Then do as Lady Kurai requested and bring the scrolls to us." Tetsuda now stood in front of her, a kunai placed against her forehead. He forced her to look up at him, the tears streaming down her face, mixing with the blood. "I'll do it." Sukuro caved and agree'd to retreive the scrolls for Kurai.


	4. The End?

Chapter Four  
The End...??

"SHE'S GONE!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE?!?" Tsunade's voice echoed throughout Namida's hospital room. Sasuke, Naruto, and Namida held their ears in pain. Sakura and Ino stood in front of her looking down. "I go to get you two since I knew she could not go, and now you tell me she's gone." Sakura and Ino were silent. "Well she's not... gone... she was... well... kidnapped. There was a fog and then when we went to go find her, she was being taken by someone and then we passed out."

Tsunade rubbed her temples. "You mean to tell me... that she was kidnapped?" Sakura and Ino nodded embarassed. "That's impossible, ninja's don't get kidnapped. What's the point?" Namida asked confused. Sasuke scoffed, and Tsunade just sighed. "Okay... what to do..." Tsunade spoke softly again rubbing her temples.

"Well... we kinda have to get to the shrines. Couldn't you find someone else to go find her? I mean, we either postpone this mission to save the land of fire or go save some girl who's clearly fine on her own." Namida suggested, looking away from everyone. "I Hate having to say this but, Sasuke, You will be assigned to find Sukuro along with Ino." Tsunade stated aloud.

"Naruto, Sakura, You two will go along with Namida to find the shrine and the scrolls." Tsunade continued. "Thank you Lady Tsunade and good luck on your search Sasuke." Namida said as she bowed slightly. She gave Sasuke one last look before turning away and walking towards the main gates.

Sasuke scoffed and crossed his arms. His eyes never left Namida even as she turned and walked away. Her long black hair blowing softly in the breeze as she held her head low. Naruto and Sakura bowed to Tsunade and caught up with Namida. Sasuke and Ino began their seaches as well.

Tsunade watched as both parties parted ways. 

------

Sukuro's head was aching by the time she awoke in a small room. She situated herself, sitting up. She had been laying on a cold concrete floor. She looked down at herself. She wore a black and forest green fighter style kimono. On her right arm was a forest green bracelete that kept beeping and sending shockwaves throughout her body.

She let out a scream of pain as she moved her ankle. She looked down at her aching ankle. It was bloody and broken! "HELP!!!" She screamed as her body began to grow cold. Her breath began to hitch as the pain continued. "Do you want the pain to stop??" A voice asked. Sukuro thought the voice sounded familiar but was in too much pain to notice.

Sukuro couldn't speak as her body refused to do anything. "Just say it. Tell me you hate me." The voice was now recognized as Naruto's. Sukuro forced herself to open her eyes and speak. Naruto was standing in front of her. His eyes weren't bright blue but a duller more pain struck blue. She choked on her words, not knowing if she should speak or just stare.

"Naruto??" She asked, trying to hide the pain in her voice. "Just tell me you hate me and the pain will go away." He spoke. "But Naruto... I can't..." Sukuro said as she began to cry softly. "TELL ME YOU HATE ME!!!" Naruto screamed. Sukuro closed her eyes and shook her head. She couldn't bare to look at him, not now. Not when he was telling her to hate him.

She felt a pain in her chest then in her stomach. She flung her eyes open, she was now in a room. She layed on a soft bed with her original clothes on. She looked around, her twin blades and other weapons were all laid out on the floor. She looked at her ankle which was still perfectly in tact. The door to the room opened slowly as Tetsuda and Kurai entered.

"You'll set out today and I want the scrolls by dusk tommorow. The shrine where the scrolls are hidden is quite a ways away so You'll have to leave immediately after getting your things together." Kurai spoke calmly. "You weapons have been shined and sharpened for your mission." Tetsuda supplied Sukuro with a gleamfull look in his eyes.

Sukuro sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at her weapons. Stupid, Stupid Stupid Stupid. Don't they know how easy it would be to kill them right now?? I mean, I have all my weapons in front of me, Im a trained medical ninja and I could probably take them out with my twin blades in no time at all. Sukuro thought to herself as she continued to look at her weapons all laid out on the ground.

"We will leave you to pack then you will meet us in the front room in no longer then ten minutes." Kurai said as she grabbed Tetsuda and both left the room. Sukuro slowly picked up her weapons, looking over them and running her fingers over the thin blade of her Twin Blades. She applied herself with the weapons and slid her Twin Blades in the Sheaths on her back.

She looked around the bare room which only consisted of a bed, a floor to wall mirror and a barred window. "It's a holding cell." Sukuro smirked and looked back at the door. She then felt a presence near her that sent a warm feeling through her body. Slowly and Cautiously, she turned around. There, standing behind her, was Naruto. 

"N--Naruto??" She asked, looking over him. "Sukuro... I have to tell you something." Naruto spoke silently, looking at Sukuro with the same dull blue eyes as in her dream. "It's not real. Your just an illusion... Naruto..." Sukuro wanted to beleive he was just an illusion but this time it felt different, as if he was really there, really looking at her with that same look of hatred as before.

Sukuro slowly took a step forward, towards Naruto. "Sukuro," Naruto paused, pulling Sukuro into a tight hug. "My Kitsune, I love you." Naruto spoke silently. Sukuro froze, she couldn't move a single part of her body. She then felt herself being pushed away and Naruto was now laughing maniacally. He let his head fall to the side and gave Sukuro a twisted look.

"You think I could really love something as horrid as you?? Your nothing but a monster! I've never cared about you! I never will! WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE?!?!" Naruto screamed as he ran towards Sukuro, his arms flailing behind him. His eyes were now a midnight blue, they were full of anger and hatred. Nothing else.

He held two kunai's in both hands and focused his chakra to flow into the kunai's. The chakra wasn't the normal blue but red. It was the Kyuubi's chakra that was flowing through him. His eyes were now narrowed on Sukuro and his whisker marks were now thicker. Sukuro closed her eyes. She couldn't stand him like this. Even if it wasn't the real Naruto, the feeling she got was just like when she had been near him in the village.

She flung the door open and escaped unto the other side, slamming the door shut just in time. The tips of the kunai's peirced through the door and nearly peircing Sukuro's flesh. "Sukuro-chan... I'm sorry... I only wanted to have a little fun... Come back in here... Kitsune... Please..." Naruto's voice was still twisted and sounded horribley insane.

Sukuro's tears were now streaming down her cheeks. She had no choice, what else was she supposed to do. She didn't know if it was the real Naruto or an illusion. She wasn't going to take that risk. She pushed away from the door and slowly began to stumble down the hallway, bumping into the walls and pushing off to continue.

"SUKURO!!!!" Naruto's voice boomed down the halls. Sukuro turned around to see Naruto flinging the door off it's hinges and come running down the hall at full speed with the kunai's in his hand a new one in his mouth. His red chakra was flowing to all three, his eyes set dead straight on Sukuro who stood only a few feet away, frozen over with fear.

"N--Naruto??" She asked as he closed the gap between them. She knew pain was sure to be sent all throughout her body so there was no point in moving now. "SUKURO!!! DIE!!!" Naruto shouted as he forced the kunai's at Sukuro who awaited the pain. Instead she felt herself being grabbed and forced on the wall nearest her.

"YOU STUPID GIRL!!!" Kurai's voice was screaming into Sukuro's ears. Naruto now stood in the hall like a puppet without a master. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KILL HIM!!!" Kurai continued to scream. "Tetsuda, get rid of him." Kurai ordered as she pushed off the wall and released Sukuro. Tetsuda appeared behind Naruto and slammed a kunai into his back.

Kurai smirked as Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke. "Sukuro, didn't you think about the fact that he was only using you??" Kurai asked as she turned her attention to Sukuro. "It was... a test??" Sukuro asked, looking at Tetsuda instead of Kurai. "No, this was not one of Tetsuda's illusions. This was one of his own. One of Naruto's." Kurai answered.

"But why??" Sukuro asked, she looked down at the ground. "Can't you see?? He hates you. Why else would he send in a shadow clone to destroy you?? Why else then the simple and acceptable fact that he hates you. He never cared about you, never showed anyother emotion but lust towards you. Haven't you realized that yet??" Kurai spoke as if she had been watching Sukuro throughout all of her life.

"Now, do you know what your mission is??" Tetsuda asked, smirking. "To find the scrolls, bring them back to you and..." Sukuro paused, looking at Kurai. "And destroy anyone who gets in your way... anyone." Kurai continued for Sukuro, emphasising on anyone. "Even if that means... killing..." Sukuro paused again, looking down at the ground.

"Naruto." She finished and looked back up at Kurai, her eyes blank and emotionless. "Good, You've finally accepted my request. Now, follow me and You'll be on your way." Kurai smiled as she and Tetsuda took Sukuro to the front room where she was to pack the cases for the scrolls. "Now." Kurai spoke to Tetsuda who nodded.

He performed a hand sign and pressed his two fingers against Sukuro's forehead. He then applied pressure and watched her eyes turn from silverish grey to completely white. Her complection became pale and her eyes had no emotion. "Thank you Tetsuda. Now, Sukuro, be on your way, and remember, You are disposable to me. I don't quite find you a neccesity, so mess this up and I WILL kill you." Kurai warned Sukuro as she began to walk towards the exit.

She stumbled out the door and down the small steps into the forest. "How will she know where to go??" Kurai asked, looking at Tetsuda. "That Jitsu, It's like she's my puppet, unable to speak for herself and unable to think for herself. She's under our control and I know exactly where the scrolls are." Tetsuda answered slowly.

"Then why didn't you go??" Kurai asked, confused. "Because, I want to see how much blood she'll shed to get what we want." Tetsuda spoke softly. "So basically you want a certain person dead??" Kurai was slowly but surely understanding Tetsuda's plans. "I want those scrolls no matter what, if that means taking the life of my own neesan." Tetsuda replied with an evil smirk.

------

Naruto, Sakura and Namida were walking down the path they had taken before. "How long will it take us??" Namida asked. "Depends on how many times you want to stop and ask questions or take rests. The shrine isn't too far into the woods. All we have to do is keep moving." Naruto replied shortly, shoving his hands in his pockets.

She's gone... But... I never wanted this... any of it. If I would have stayed... She wouldn't be gone. I wish I would have told her... Instead of the stupid remark I made... I have to go pee... And when she told me... About how she felt... I just starred at her as if it didn't matter. Why didn't I say something, instead of watching her run off and not being able to tell her.

Now that she's gone... It's all comming back to bite me in the ass. How could I have been such a prick as to not notice before how she felt. She's always cared about me, always made sure to keep me safe. By leaving her, I left all that behind. There's no turning back now. This mission... It's all I should be worrying about... So why??

Why can't I stop thinking about her?? She's all I want to think about, all I can think about. This is only making it harder on me. I should have said it but now it's too late. I have to accept that and move on. I have to finish this mission and return to Konoha. I have to do it, not for Namida but for Sukuro.

Naruto's thoughts swirled around inside his head. He was now looking up at the sky as they walked. Namida and Sakura seemed to be talking but Naruto was too busy with his thoughts to notice. He couldn't stop himself from wanting to think about Sukuro and wanting to go back and tell her. But now he couldn't it was too late.

If I had stayed... would she had still been captured?? I mean, what was I to do?? I couldn't stay because I had a mission and now... Instead of sending me to search for her, they send Sasuke! He doesn't even care if they get her or not. It's all a game to him, to make him stronger. His only goal in life has been to defeat his brother... after that... it's nothing.

He doesn't care about Sukuro like... I do... I have to focus now. I have to finish this mission, so I can find Sukuro and bring her back. From here on out it's not for me, not for Namida and Not for Sasuke. It's all for Sukuro and bringing her back to the village safely. I have to no matter what. I'd risk my life for her, and more.

I'd risk everything for her saftey. I only want her back in Konoha and in my arms. I have to tell her that I... Naruto cut off his thoughts right there. If he was to continue he knew he'd only be distracting himself from the mission at hand. He already knew what he had to do and fast. "Where's this shrine??" He asked, looking at Namida. 

"Well... If you'd look in front of you you'd see that we're nearly there." Namida spoke. Naruto looked at the path in front of him. A ways off was a small clearing. "Surprisingly no one's attacked us." Sakura pointed out. "Great, now you've jinxed us. Thanks alot Pinky." Namida pouted as her pace sped up.

Fog slowly begin to engulf the ground and hide Namida's feet. The fog only seemed to be surrounding her. "Look!! There's someone going into the shrine!!! HURRY!!!" Namida shouted as she neared the shrine and began to run. Naruto and Sakura followed. "HELP!!!!" Sakura screamed. Naruto turned to her and noticed her foot had been caught in a trap.

"But... the scrolls... and..." Naruto sighed and ran towards Sakura. "My foots stuck!!" Sakura shouted in fustration. "I see that!" Naruto remarked as he tried to pull Sakura's foot loose. "I can't get it!" Naruto said, looking up at Sakura. "I'm not being attacked... Just go... Protect Namida." Sakura stated as she calmed herself.

Naruto nodded and turned towards the shrine. Just as he had entered the door he found himself starring at a scene that tore his heart to shreds. There stood Sukuro, her pale skin and white eyes. She held a blade towards Namida, both standing in front of the scrolls. "S--Sukuro??" Naruto asked almost silently.

Sukuro quickly tossed her head to the side, looking at Naruto with the same twisted look the shadow clone had given her. "Naruto..." Namida spoke with fear lashing through her. Sukuro had her blade on Namida's neck, ready to kill her at any time. "Sukuro, what are you doing??" Naruto asked, stepping towards the girls.

"You." Sukuro's voice had a more demonic tone then Tetsuda's and he Was a demon. Naruto was now confused and just a little scared. "Sukuro, what's wrong with you??" Naruto asked again, nearing her. "You tried..." She paused as her eyes shot back to their normal state then almost immediately changed back to white. "YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!" Sukuro screamed.

She pulled out her second sword and pointed it at Naruto. "Sukuro... I wouldn't... I Mean... I never tried to kill you..." Naruto spoke in utter confusion. Sukuro pulled the sword away from Namida's neck and began to run towards Naruto. "I'LL DESTROY YOU!!" She screamed as she held her swords in front of her, she was ready to kill him within a moments notice. 

"SUKURO!!!!! STOP THIS!!!" Namida screamed as she threw a rock at Sukuro's head. Sukuro stopped in her tracks and slowly turned to Namida with an evil gleam in her eyes. "You... Your the scroll maker." She spoke as she drug her swords on the ground as she slowly walked towards Namida.

"Me??" Namida asked pointing at herself. "Um... No Im not... I'm um... the uh... retreivor person..." Namida studdered as she backed into a corner, trying to escape from Sukuro's glare. "My orders are to kill anyone who gets in my way. You will die here, by my blades. Your blood will be shed tonight!" Sukuro spoke as she rose her blades, ready to strike.

She now looked even more demonic then before. She was a puppet to Tetsuda and Kurai's will, Killing those she cared most and killing innocents she had known only a few moments. "Don't do this... please... I can't let you take the scrolls... They're too dangerous..." Namida whispered, trying to hide her fear.

"Your just an obstacle that has no purpose in this world any longer." Sukuro swung her swords towards the cowering Namida. Blood poured onto Sukuro's body. Namida opened her eyes slowly to see Naruto standing in front of her, blood was pouring down both his fore arms. His head was hung low, his eyes shaded with darkness.

"Look at yourself... You've become a monster... The one thing you never wanted me to become... You've become. Your nothing now, just a puppet. You can't stop it now and never will. I never tried to kill you, I would never want to. I'm sorry... for not telling you before. You've always been there for me, always protecting me. And the time I leave you, your taken and turned into this. I wanted you to be safe, that's why I told you to stay, Sukuro... I never wanted to see you hurt. You've been more then a friend to me and I've never been able to say it before. I don't want to loose you like this. Sukuro..."

Naruto paused, his head still held low and tears slowly falling into the small puddle of blood beneath him. "Sukuro... your my Kitsune." He finished softly. Sukuro had been gritting her teeth when Naruto began to speak but soon her eyes were slowly changing. She was starring at Naruto, her blades covered in his blood.

Naruto slowly raised his head to meet Sukuro's eyes. She slowly dropped her swords and starred at him. His bright blue eyes were glazed with tears. "N--Naruto... I... I'm..." Sukuro couldn't speak, her eyes fully changed back to the silverish grey color they had been and her skin returned to it's natural complextion.

She fell to her knee's, her own tears now pouring down her cheeks. Naruto slowly got to his knee's as well and placed her chin in between his thumb and index finger, making her look at him. "Sukuro-chan..." Naruto smiled slightly as he pressed his forehead against Sukuro's. Slowly, Sukuro stopped herself from crying, looking into Naruto's eyes.

He was smiling softly at her, holding her chin in one hand and holding her hand with the other. Naruto winced slightly as the pain in his arms worsened. Sukuro glanced over at his arms, the blood was seeping from the open wounds across his fore arms. Sukuro looked back at Naruto and wipped her eyes.

"YOU STUPID GIRL!! AGAIN YOU FAIL!!!! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KILL HIM AND THE GIRL!!! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BRING ME THE SCROLLS THEN DIE!!! THAT'S THE ONLY PURPOSE YOU WERE TO ME!!! AND NOW I HAVE TO KILL YOU RIGHT HERE ALONG WITH THOSE TWO AS WELL!!!" Kurai screamed as her and Tetsuda entered the shrine.

Tetsuda had his arms crossed over his chest, a smirk placed upon his lips. Kurai had her arms at her side, anger in her forest green eyes. "Well, I have a better plan. Why don't we let Sukuro continue her mission. Destroy Naruto. Only then will we let her live." Tetsuda said with an evil look upon him. "Oniisan??" Namida asked as she stood behind the scrolls which sat on a glowing pedestal.

Sukuro was starring at Tetsuda with a look of disgust. "Never." She spoke as she looked at Naruto, his arms were slowly being healed by Sakura who had entered right before Kurai and Tetsuda. "Kill him or be killed." Tetsuda stepped forward as he spoke. "I won't kill him!" Sukuro shouted, looking down at her swords.

She smirked to herself as her chakra began to flow from her palms to her swords. Slowly they began to rise until they were completely in her hands. Tetsuda smirked and lifted his hand towards Sukuro. He clenched his fist closed as Sukuro's eyes immediately changed white. "Kill him." he ordered as he watched her slowly become his puppet once again.

Sukuro's grip on her swords tightened as she was now looking at Naruto. "Do it NOW!!" Kurai shouted as she stood next to Tetsuda, she didn't look nearly as powerfull as she did when she was alone. Sukuro slammed her swords into the floor beneath her and slowly walked towards Sakura. "What are you doing??" Sakura asked, looking at Sukuro in fear.

Sukuro grabbed Sakura by her throat and threw her against the wall oppisite them. "Use your swords." Tetsuda demanded. "I want this to be over quickly." He continued. Nobody seemed to notice that Namida had been attaching the Joukai scroll onto her back. She was just about to grab the Heru scroll when a kunai peirced the pedestal, only skimming her hand.

Sukuro was now looking at Naruto. Her swords were now being held tightly in her hands as she stood in front of Naruto, looking down at him. "Finish him off outside, I don't want you guys spilling anymore blood in the shrine." Kurai said, looking at Namida with a glare. "Tetsuda, You watch them and make sure she does as told." Kurai said, ushering Tetsuda out of the shrine.

He only scoffed and followed her orders. He stepped outside into the now darkening forest. Sukuro grabbed Naruto by his throat as well and threw him outside, past Tetsuda. He crashed into a tree, pain searing through his back. He winced shortly. He opened his eyes to see Sukuro nearing him, breathing heavily with her blade dragging the ground.

His eyes were now full of fear and sorrow. He looked away from Sukuro and held in his tears. He now regreted every choice he had made that pushed him farther from her. Sukuro's blade rose and she aimed for Naruto's heart but her blade wasn't steady. The jitsu was even stronger now that Tetsuda was in her presence.

She was nervous, hopping to kill him and get it over with. "Now." Tetsuda whispered. Sukuro nodded and ran towards Naruto. Her blade only peirced Naruto's flesh. His breath hitched as more pain was sent through his entire body. She slowly applied pressure, the blade seeping deeper into his shoulder. 

Naruto let out a scream of pain as the blade emerged from his shoulder blade and into the tree behind him, keeping him there. Sukuro dropped to her knee's in front of Naruto, who's shoulder and chest was covered in blood. Blood also was slowly pouring over the side of his mouth. "Sukuro..." He whispered as he forced himself to move forward, sliding the blade in deeper.

As he moved, the blade became covered in his crimson blood. He continued to move, pressing the blade deeper until he was only a few inches from Sukuro's face. "Kitsune, " Naruto's voice was slowly begining to soften as everything began to blur. He slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips softly against Sukuro's.

Her eyes began to slowly form a silverish grey tint as she starred at Naruto. His blood was now on her lips as he kissed her. Naruto's hands were now resting on Sukuro's. He pulled away slowly and rested his forehead on her's. "Kitsune, Be safe." He said as his eyes slowly began to close. "Naruto... I--I'm... I'm sorry." Sukuro spoke as the jitsu slowly began to release.

Naruto's body then went limp. Sukuro held in her tears and grabbed her blade that laid on the ground. She turned to Tetsuda who was now gone. She searched around their surroundings. He was no where to be seen. She dropped her blade and spun on her heel and knelt in front of Naruto's body. She slowly gripped the swords handle and began to pull as the tears slowly poured down her cheeks.

She pulled the blade out and tossed it to the side as Naruto's body collapsed forward and onto her. She held him in her arms as she cried even harder now. "Don't die... Please..." She cried as she placed her hands on his shoulder where the blade had gone through. Green chakra began to flow from her palms and onto Naruto's wound.

"Naruto... please don't die on me... I never wanted any of this to happen." She continued to cry as her chakra began to decrease. "No... not yet... please... He's not healed yet!!" Sukuro shouted to no one but herself. She had used all her medical chakra on Naruto and yet he still didn't awake. Sukuro cried harder as she pounded her fists on the ground.

"GOD DAMNIT!! KYUUBI!! PLEASE DON'T LET HIM DIE!!!" Sukuro screamed as she pressed her head against the back of Naruto's. "I don't want to loose him, not like this, not ever. Please Kyuubi, Don't let him die..." She cried. She grabbed Naruto and held him in her arms, her tears dropping onto the back of his neck.

"I'd never leave you... Kitsune..." Naruto's voice peirced Sukuro's ears. Her eyes flung open as she felt his body move. He was now situating himself to where he now faced her. "Why do you think I'd leave you?? Kitsune, I'd risk everything for you." Naruto spoke softly, their faces were only two inches from eachother.

Naruto's warm breath was soothing to Sukuro's cheeks. His voice was a beautifull song to her ears. Her heart threatened to burst within her chest as their eyes never left the gaze. "Naruto... I didn't want any thing to happen to you, I've always protected you from a simple battle... not wanting Sasuke to cause you any pain... and it turned out..." Sukuro paused. 

"You didn't know what you were doing, I don't blame you for this. Sukuro, You'll always be my Kitsune. You were placed under a jitsu. I can't blame you for that." Naruto stopped her from speaking anymore by kissing her gently on the cheek.

-----

"OH MY GOD YOU FUCKING BITCH!! I FUCKING HATE YOU!!!" Kurai screamed as she held her cheek. "YOU FUCKING WHORE!!! YOU FUCKING MESSED UP MY BEAUTIFULL FACE!!!!!" Kurai continued to scream. Sakura was gapping at Kurai. She had not only two seconds ago thrown a kunai at Kurai, slicing her cheek.

"Beauty isn't everything you know." Sakura stated in annoyance. Namida was reaching for the Heru scroll when once again a Kunai flew at her hand. "AH!!! WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?" She screamed. "YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE PROTECTING ME SO I CAN GET THE SCROLL!!!" She screamed looking at Sakura.

"The scrolls are mine. Your the one who let them get stolen in the first place." Kurai said, speaking to Namida. "I CREATED THE GOD DAMN THINGS!" Namida retorted. Sakura threw another Kunai at Kurai, this time hitting her leg, peircing her skin. "YOU STUPID FUCKING SLUT!!! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING??" She screamed as she looked at the Kunai in her leg.

"It doesn't matter, I mean, You already look like pig." Sakura stated, smirking. "AT LEAST MY FOREHEAD IS NORMAL INSTEAD OF YOUR ENORMOUSLY LARGE FOREHEAD!!!" Kurai screamed. "WELL I CAN GET A MAN, BUT YOU HAVE THAT UGLY LITTLE HAIR CUT THAT MAKES MOST GUYS THINK YOUR A GUY!!!" Sakura screamed in return.

"This may take a while." Namida whispered to herself as she grabbed the Heru scroll and attached it to her back. She then crawled past the two girl who were screaming rude remarks back and forth. Namida then heard Sakura scream Sasuke's name and turned to her. "MY MAN WOULD BE THE GREAT SASUKE UCHIHA!!!" Sakura was screaming.

Namida gapped at her, then shook her head and continued out of the shrine just as Kurai threw a kunai towards Sakura. She looked at Naruto and Sukuro and smiled. "So Sweet." she exclaimed as she stood up. Naruto looked at her, "Do you have the scrolls??" He asked as he and Sukuro stood up.

"Yup, both of the two!" Namida stated proudly. "Then can we be on our way back to the village??" Sukuro asked, turning to Namida. Sakura exited the shrine. "Kurai just vanished... I don't know if she's dead or what...?" Sakura stated as she walked up to Namida. "Oh well... Lets head back to the village." Namida said energetically.


	5. Not yet

_**Chapter Five**_

_Not yet..._

"So both scrolls are safely hidden on your person, am I right?? And Kurai is no where to be found??" Tsunade was sitting at her desk, questioning Namida. "Yes and... yes. Lady Tsunade, I am very thankfull of you. If I would have known the mission would turn out as it did, I would have never insisted on you giving me your finest ninja's." Namida bowed politely as she spoke.

"You are more than welcome to stay here, in Konoha until you are fully rested and ready to head back. " Tsunade suggested. Namida shrugged. "I don't really want to go back..." She said quietly. "Well why don't you stay here for now and after your rested up, if your willing, we'll send someone to escort you back." Tsunade spoke, smiling.

Namida nodded and left the room. She walked out of the building and down the path, through the village. "Hey, Namida, You wanna go get some ramen??" Sakura waved down Namida who looked annoyed. "Actually, I'm not that hungry. Maybe later, okay?" She said, halfway smiling. Sakura smiled and ran back to the flower shop with Ino.

Namida continued to walk down the path, spotting Sukuro and Naruto in the ramen shop, laughing at eachother. She smiled, they made a cute couple but, they still weren't. Everything had gone back to it's normal routine. Namida looked up at the sky, sighing heavenly. She smiled to herself as her thoughts consisted of a certain Uchiha boy whom she knew nothing about.

Maybe that's why she couldn't stop herself from thinking about him. And when she heard Sakura say that He was Her man, maybe that's the reason she turned back and gapped. Namida sighed, She was getting all worked up over a non-attainable dream to be with someone who has never shown any emotions towards her.

She continued to walk and think at the same time, which for her was a little complicated. She ended up tripping over her own feet and falling on her face. She slowly picked herself up, cursing her clumsy feet and her insecure thoughts. She stood in the middle of the path, starring at the sky. Her thoughts swirled in her head.

_Why do I have to make this decison?? And why does it have to be so complicated?? I have the decision to release a fury of hell upon this village and all the others of the land of fire and the countries surrounding it or support it with the gift of luck and good will. God, why would I want to give them good luck??_

_I mean yeah something about this village make me smile but what about the others?? I mean, whats the point in staying here if I have no purpose anymore?? What if Sukuro was right?? What if I don't have a purpose?? I mean... Sasuke obviously doesn't notice I even exist and Sukuro and Naruto are happy now... There's no room anymore._

Namida's thoughts caused her to begin to cry softly. She quickly wipped away her tears and continued to walk. "Oi, Namida... How'd the mission go?" Namida swirled around and came face to face with a bored looking Uchiha. "Hm? You mean Naruto hasn't told you how it went?" Sasuke shook his head. "I haven't talked to him since you guys came back... it's kind of weird... he keeps following Sukuro around in secret... but oh well... that's the dobe for you."

Namida smirked mentally knowing why Naruto was doing so. "Oh It was okay... I mean, Naruto almost died, Sakura got called ugly, no surprise there, and Sukuro... Sukuro was kidnapped by the same people that took my scrolls." Sasuke nodded. "Eh... you saved me a worthless trip." Namida scoffed. "I thought Sukuro was also your teamate?" Sasuke scoffed. "Her? She just moved here from the rain village not too long ago. I only know her because of the dobe, she's pretty much a shadow in this town unless the dobe introduces you to her."

Namida looked confused. That didn't seem like the Sukuro she had met, oh well. "Oh... my bad I thought she was your teamate." Sasuke scoffed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Namida had now running out of things to say and silence enveloped the two. "Well I better get going..." Namida said walking off. "I know what you plan to do. Unleash the hell scroll on our village. You know I wouldn't mind, considering I once left this village. But there's something here that just rubs off on people."

"I usually don't say things like this, but take the time to get to know the people here, before you want to unleashe all hell on us. Maybe you'll end up like me, and just find something about the village that makes you stay." Sasuke spoke one final time before turning to leave. Namida spun around facing Sasuke's back. "How did you know what I meant to do?" Namida was shocked, confused, and feared for her mental sake. "It was in your eyes."

Namida looked confused. "What?" She asked sounding retarded. "It. Was. In. Your. Eyes. I. Could. Tell. What. You. Planned. To. Do. By. Your. Eyes. You. Had. The. Same. Look. In. Your. Eyes. As. I. Did. When. I. Left." Sasuke spoke each word slowly and clearly as if speaking to someone who had bad hearing. Namida looked shocked. "I... I haven't decided." Sasuke scoffed. "Like I said. Spend some time here, and then decide. Your not only a scroll maker, your also a person, with a purpose. Just like mine used to be to kill my brother."

Namida looked confused. "Used to be?" Sasuke scoffed, his back still facing Namida. "It's none of your buisness." Sasuke spoke coldly. Namida scoffed. "Sure, and I'm guessing I can't make it my buisness either? Like I said there's no point in me staying here, and nothing here that's stopping me from destroying your village. There's nothing important in this village to me, so why should I keep it here?"

Sasuke smirked as he turned around and faced Namida. "You could make it your buisness, but you'd have to be as close to me as Naruto, and that's not going to happen. There's something here that's going to stop you from destroying the village, and you're sort of slow to realise it." Sasuke turned back around and went to leave. "What's that?" Namida asked. "You just told me what you had planned to do, so at any moment I could just happen to decide to tell Tsunade."

Namida gaped. How the hell had she missed that? "Well... uh... you... and...uh...BASTARD!!" Namida blurted out. "I wouldn't say that if I were you, there could be fan girls around any corner." Sasuke threatened, looking up at the dark sky. "SASUKE UCHIHA YOU'RE THE BIGGEST BASTARD IN ALL OF KONOHA!!!!" Namida screamed.

Sasuke only scoffed. Sakura appeared out from a dark corner, her eyes full of rage. "What did you say??" She asked, an evil gleam in her eyes. A mob of angry fan girls stood behind her. "NAMIDA YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!!!!!" Sakura screamed as her and her mob began to run towards Namida. "OH FUCK!!!" Namida screamed as she turned around and began to run the oppisite way.

She looked over her shoulder to see if Sasuke would come to save her but he was gone, and the angry mob was gaining on her. Namida knew looking over her shoulder wasn't the smartest thing and turned back around. It was too late, she had already ran into a tree. "Ow..." She said as she rubbed her aching nose.

The angry mob was now behind her, screaming random cuss words at her. "What do you want??" Namida asked, turning to them. "YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU SAID TO MY SASUKE-KUN!!!" Sakura screamed. "Your Sasuke-kun?? Uh... when did he become stupid enough to be with you??" Namida asked, confused.

"He can't keep his eyes off me! I'm like a magnet to him. He's all over me." Sakura said, looking as if she was all that and more. Namida then burst into insane laughter. "A magnet?? Wow, I didn't think you could get any more stranger. Damn Sakura, Your obsessed with this boy aren't you??" Namida asked as she stopped herself before she died laughing.

"You want to die don't you??" Sakura asked. "Um... Not exactly..." Namida stated then ran the other way. She ran down a dark alley way and ran into the wall. "DAMN FUCKING DEAD END!!" She screamed then quickly covered her mouth. "I don't know where she went Boss." That was Ino's voice. She was hollaring to Sakura.

"Your a fucking idiot you know that right??" Sasuke's voice came from behind Namida. She quickly turned around and gave him a pouty look. "How was I supposed to know you had fan girls?? I mean, why would they be obsessed with you??" Namida asked, crossing her arms and looking away, still pouting.

"I can't believe you haven't fallen for me yet." Sasuke said **very** sarcastically. "SEXY!!!!" Namida screamed. She quickly covered her mouth again and starred at Sasuke. "She's down here boss!!" Ino's voice echoed through out the dark alley. "Fucking idiot." Sasuke cursed as he grabbed Namida and jumped to the nearest roof top.

"I'm not a fucking idiot." Namida huffed as Sasuke held onto the back of her knee's. She was tossed over his shoulder like a bag. "I told you not to say that." Sasuke stated as he jumped from roof top to roof top. "Your such a prick." Namida continued to pout. "That's why you called me sexy." Sasuke remarked. "It was an accident!!" Namida shouted.

"You weren't actually supposed to Fucking fall for me!" Sasuke said in annoyance. "Your just another fan girl." He continued. "So why are you saving me?? Why didn't you let me stay and get killed by the multiple fan girls of yours??" Namida asked as she stopped pouting. She was now focusing on the fact that she was in his arms and she still felt the same way before.

She wanted to know more about him. "If you don't shut up I'll drop you right here and let the fan girls have you." Sasuke threatened. "No!! You wouldn't do that!! If you wanted to do that You would have left me back there." Namida said, reasurring herself he wouldn't do it. Sasuke scoffed and let his hand holding her fall to his side.

Namida began to slip, "OH FUCK!!! DON'T DROP ME!!" She screamed as she clenched onto Sasuke's back. He gripped onto her legs again and smirked. Namida prayed to whatever god she did believe in that Sasuke wouldn't put her down any time soon. She'd love to just stay like this... forever. But as the song goes, all good things come to an end.

Sasuke finally stopped jumping from roof to roof and sat Namida down on one of the roof tops. The bright moon was shinning down on the roof. They had a perfect veiw over the village. "Wow..." Namida stated in amazement as she looked over. "This is amazing... " Namida said as she sat on the edge of the roof.

Sasuke only scoffed. "Okay... I know I'm annoying but I can't be that annoying." She said as she turned to him. Sasuke had his hands shoved in his pockets and was looking at the moon. "Now your ignoring me??" Namida asked as she stood up. "Just shut the fuck up. I'm already pissed off that I had to bring you here." Sasuke stated, his voice was halfway angry and something else.

Sasuke was looking out over the lake behind the house. Namida stood up and walked over to Sasuke. "You didn't have to bring me here, It's nice and all but... It's your hide out... I guess I'll go now... Thanks for saving me... " Namida said as she began to walk away. "You just better have not led my fangirls here." That was all he said. Namida starred for a moment before sitting back down... pretty far away from Sasuke.

Everything was silent between them as Namida was scared to speak and Sasuke too pissed off to speak. Finally Namida sighed, "I'm sorry I've caused you so much annoyance and all that..." She said quietly. Sasuke sighed, what was he supposed to say, that she didn't annoy him. She did actually but it wasn't nearly as bad as Sakura or his fangirls.

He sorta enjoyed Namida's company, when she was silent that is. Namida didn't know what else to say, she couldn't find anything to talk about and really didn't quite want to talk. She was looking, not at the moon or the veiw, but at Sasuke who was standing in the light of the moon, still looking down at the lake.

Namida sighed to herself and looked away. She had a choice to make. Sasuke had been right, the village did have something to it that made you want to stay. And that something, to Namida, was a certain boy. She rethought her plans, over and over again. She couldn't make a decision now, not with her mind constantly being distracted by Sasuke.

She shook her thoughts away and just focused on relaxing and letting everything dissapear, if only for one night. As long as she spent most of that night by Sasuke's side or anywhere near him, she'd be fine. She didn't want to become a fangirl but the more time she spent with the boy, the farther she fell. She knew the landing would hurt but she couldn't stop herself now.

She laid back and starred at the sky. "Why are you still up here??" Sasuke asked, looking over at Namida. "Well... If you want me to, I'll leave but... I kinda took it as you didn't want me to leave..." Namida replied softly. Sasuke only scoffed and looked back at the lake. Namida stood up and smiled. "Thank you again for saving me. I'm sorry for calling you a bastard." She apologized as she bowed.

"I have to go now... I'll see you later..." Namida's voice was soft. She didn't want to leave but had to go back to the room Tsunade had lent her for the night. Sasuke didn't say anything as Namida traveled back to her room. She traveled slowly, in thought. _So... now I have a reason for keeping the village... but is liking someone who will probably never like me back a good enough reason? _She pulled open the door to the room and plopped down on the nearby bed, thinking.

_Sasuke... what's so special about him? I mean he is cute... okay sexy... but other than that what's so special about him? He never shows emotion, and doesn't say much... and his emotions consist of words. Hn, Hm, Tsk, and so on. What's so special about that? I don't get what I see in him. But yet I get that fuzzy feeling in the pit of my stomach whenever I'm near him. Stupid teenager hormones. Now what do I do? Unleash Hell, or unleash Heaven?_

Namida's thoughts continued as she slowly drifted off into a deep, thoughtful sleep. Maybe the answer would come to her in her dreams, yeah... right.


	6. So we're back to normal right?

disclaimer:: do not own Naruto characters

_**Chapter Six**_

_So, we're back to normal, right?_

Sukuro sat next to Naruto in the ramen shop the next morning. She was picking at her ramen with her chopsticks. Naruto was already on his third bowl, quickly gulfing it down. "Naruto... do you think it's all over now??" She asked as she looked over at him. "I hope so, this was hard enough the first time. I think the second time will only be harder." Naruto stated as he finished his last bit of Ramen.

Sukuro nodded as she slowly ate the rest of her Ramen. Silence enveloped the two as they ate. Sukuro's thoughts were surrounding the things that had happened the day before. Naruto on the other hand was thinking about what would happen next. With Namida having both the scrolls she can release either of the two monsters.

"I hope she makes the right decision." Naruto spoke his thoughts aloud, gaining a weird glance from Sukuro. "Who??" She asked, pushing the empty ramen bowl away and bowing slightly towards the man behind the counter. "Oh... well Namida... she has both the scrolls and could easily release either hell or heaven.. I mean... I Hope she makes the right choice." Naruto answered briefly.

"Oh... Okay..." Sukuro said slightly sounding worried. "Well I'm going now..." Sukuro said as she walked off. She walked down the path to the outskirts of the village. She neared the lake and sat on the dock that branched out a little ways into the water. She sighed lightly and sat on the edge of the dock, looking down at her reflection in the water.

_So if Naruto does have feelings for me then why... why did that Clone seem so real and feel so much like him?? I mean, He said he would never try to kill me, does... does that mean he wouldn't send a clone to do it?? I don't want to think about that but I mean it's a possibility. My feelings are basically a sign of weakness. _

_Now that he knows how I feel for him... he'd be able to do anything to me, make me believe anything he wanted me to. I let my guard down and my walls shattered. I guess I should be thankfull... I mean... If it wasn't for him forcing the blade... I would have never snapped out of the jitsu. And now he's thinking about Namida rather then me._

_God damnit!! I don't want him thinking about me... but it would be nice... I mean... It would add to the way I feel but I still can't stop asking myself how he feels about me. And If I really made a good choice when I blurted it out that I liked him?? I could tell him that I only said that because I was nervous, but that's a lie... to both him and myself. _

_I have to figure something out... and soon. Before I loose him. And I have to do it soon, whatever it is. I have to find out some way to protect him from myself. I don't want to loose him, but I have to protect him. I've always been there for him and he's returned the favor plenty of times. I just need to live with the fact that I can't be near him as often. _

Sukuro's thoughts angered her just as much as they annoyed her. _I'm a monster, that's all I'll ever be. Just like that clone had said, Mabye that's all I am, a monster. _Sukuro cut off her thoughts and grabbed a rock. She rouphly threw it into the water, causing her reflection to ripple away. She stood up and glarred at the still rippeling water.

She turned and walked away, calming herself before re-entering the village.

-----

Namida rolled around on the bed, her blankets pulled over her face. "Shit... stupid morning... Now I have to go back... to that stupid house on the stupid hill. Stupid stupid stupid!!" Namida groaned as she pushed the covers off of her. She sat up and yawned, stretching her arms. She looked around the room and stood up.

She walked over to where she had laid out her Kimono and quickly got dressed. She brushed through her hair and put into a pony tail. She looked over her kimono and sighed. She hated looking this sophisticated. It was her last day in Konoha, she wanted it to be fun and exciting. she had no choice but to where the formal kimono due to the fact she was leaving soon.

She walked out of the room and down the halls. Sukuro jumped out in front of her at that moment. "I need your help!" She said, smiling as if she was insane. "Um... Okay..." Namida looked a little frightened. She barely knew the girl in front of her but wanted to get to know her before she left. "Come with me." Sukuro demanded, Pulling Namida out of the house and into the bright light.

"Where are we going??" Namida asked as she was dragged along behind Sukuro. "To find Naruto's Diary!!" Sukuro answered as they ran down the path. "What if he doesn't have a diary??" Namida asked, catching up to Sukuro. "Well... We're going to find out!!" Sukuro stated as she slowed her pace.

They came up to a small apartment. Sukuro pulled Namida to the side and walked a ways back. They now stood in front of a window that looked into a room. "We probably have about thirty minutes to find his diary." Sukuro stated in a whisper, acting as if they were spys on a mission to find an ancient book.

Namida only nodded and looked into the window. "Are you ready scroll girl??" Sukuro asked, slowly opening the window. Namida nodded then looked at Sukuro in annoyance. "Get in there." Sukuro demanded as she opened the window fully and pushed Namida into the room. Sukuro entered afterwards and closed the window.

"All right, thirty minutes to find the diary." Sukuro said as she began to search through dressors and drawers. Namdia looked underneath the dressors and in the bathroom. About ten minutes went by before Namida collapsed onto Naruto's bed. "Get up! We've got twenty minutes left!!" Sukuro shouted in anger.

Namida grunted as she rolled off the bed and laid on the floor, looking under the bed. She spotted a black box and smirked. "I think I found it!!" Namida said as she reached for the box. She pulled it out from under the bed and sat up with the box in front of her. Sukuro sat oppisite her and both starred at the box. "Open it." Sukuro demanded.

Namida nodded and grabbed the top lid to the box. She slowly removed it and looked inside. Inside was two magazines, a dvd, a flashlight, lube and a pump. Namida looked at the objects in confusion. She grabbed the dvd and crawled over to the dvd player contected to the t.v. She popped in the d.v.d and turned on the t.v, sitting in front of it.

"Why does he need lube??" Sukuro asked, pondering over the lube. "And a pump?? I mean, don't you know how big he is??" Namida asked as the movie began. Sukuro heard gagging and turned around to see the movie and Namida looking away, shading her eyes. "I've never had sex with him you nasty!!" Sukuro said offensively.

"You probably fantasise about it!" Namida remarked, examining the movie and trying not to gag herself to death. Right as Namida finished her sentence the bedroom door slowly crept open. Namida and Sukuro were both examining the objects, pondering. Slowly, Naruto crept into the room in his black boxers decorated with orange ninja bunnies.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room, with My _personal_ objects??" Naruto said in annoyance. Neither of the girls noticed him. Sukuro was picking up the pump and measuring it's length. "Hm... why does he need this?? And lube?? That's kind of strange... maybe he has plans with someone in particular??" She spoke as if she was a scientist.

"So did you figure out how long it is?? To assist in your dirty little fantasies." Namida spoke, still starring at the movie in disgust and interest. "How do they do that?? I mean look... they look funny..." She continued, speaking to herself. "Dobe, You left the door open." Sasuke's voice echoed throughout the hall and room.

Still, both girls had yet to notice Naruto or Sasuke who was now standing next to Naruto in the door way. "I came to give you your mission report..." Sasuke paused, looking in Naruto's room. "What the fuck is going on here??" Sasuke asked. "Did you find out yet??" Namida asked. "I think... I think it's really... small..." Sukuro stated, examining the pump.

Namida burst into insane laughter, rolling on the floor. After a few seconds she calmed herself and continued to gape at the movie. Sasuke was now kneeling behind Namida with his hands on her shoulders. Naruto was sitting the exact same way behind Sukuro. "I didn't think you fantasised about Naruto." Sasuke stated, his breath hot on Namida's neck.

"Intrested??" Naruto whispered into Sukuro's ears. Namida's face went beat red as her heart began to race. Sukuro was frozen over with embarrassment. She had been caught red handed with Naruto's pump, examining his _personal_ items.

-----

Namida and Sukuro were tied back to back on a chair. Sasuke stood in front of Namida and Naruto stood in front of Sukuro. "SHE DID IT!!! SHE MADE ME DO IT!!!" Namida burst out screaming. Sasuke scoffed and crossed his arms. "YOU AGREED TO IT!!!" Sukuro screamed in return. "I'm not that small you know..." Naruto said, pouting.

"How is she to know??" Sasuke asked. "Your just jealous because we didn't find your Personal items." Namida said as she smirked wikidly at Sasuke. "Who said I have any personal items??" Sasuke asked. "Maybe you just hide your better than Naruto's because of your fangirls." Namida said, thinking of all the places Sasuke could hide his _toys_.

"Naruto has fangirls too!!!" Sukuro shouted in anger. "Obviously." Namida stated sarcastically. Naruto was still pouting and Sasuke still scoffing. "This is boring. Why did you tie us up in the first place?? I thought you guys would have tortured us by now but no... we're sitting here... doing nothing..." Namida exasperated a dramatic sigh.

"What would we be doing??" Sukuro asked, dumbfounded. "Anything but sitting here like we've been kidnapped by two dudes who have nothing better to do then sit here and smirk, scoff and pout." Namida remarked, looking away bordly. "What do you expect us to do?? Be kinky??" Sasuke asked, looking at Namida.

"I don't expect you to be kinky... but Naruto on the other hand... He has some pretty kinky stuff." She said, smirking to herself. Sasuke only looked away, not responding. "He probably gets it from Sukuro." Namida continued to speak aloud. "Excuse me???" Sukuro was now embarrassed and annoyed.

Namida only shrugged. "Why are you pouting Naruto??" Sukuro asked, not thinking. "Well, You called him Small!! Any guy would pout after that. I mean even Sasuke... No he'd probably go cry a big juicy tear." Namida said wikidly. "I would not cry, and maybe Naruto has the pump for a reason." Sasuke suggested.

"Maybe he's getting himself more right for your standards, Sasuke." Namida said as she held in her laughter. Sasuke grew silent as Namida burst into her insane laughter. She leaned forward and ended up falling off the chair. She landed on her face in front of Sasuke who only smirked. Namida then jumped to her feet and grabbed Sauske by his shirt and drug him out of the room.

She slammed the door shut and locked it. "Have fun in there you two." Namida spoke through the door. "There's still a window." Sukuro shouted, feeling victorious. She looked at the window which was now being borded up. "NOT ANYMORE!!!" Namida screamed. Sukuro and Naruto were now trapped in his room, the movie still playing and his toys laid out on the floor.

"I'M STILL NOT DOING ANYTHING!!!" Sukuro screamed. "WELL I'M NOT LETTING YOU OUT UNTIL YOU DO!!!" Namida returned the echoing scream. _**Naruto sat on the edge of his bed, his chin resting on the back side of his right hand. Sukuro sat uncomfortably on the wooden chair, not wanting to move. "I'm sorry we went through your things. Naru-kun... I was just trying to have some fun." She said, smiling softly. **_

Naruto sighed, "I have another way out of the room." He said quietly. Sukuro smiled even more, "You do??" She asked. Naruto nodded and slowly got to his feet. He walked over to a door and pulled it open. "It's an extra door they had and didn't take out. It leads right outside." He said as he held the door open. Sukuro was standing in the doorway. "Im sorry again Naru-kun." She apologized again as she turned to walk out the door.

She quickly stopped herself and turned back to Naruto. She was face to face with him, just about two inches from his face. She placed a hand on his shoulder, forgetting about his scar and watched him wince. Before she, or he, could speak, Sukuro's lips were pressed against Naruto's. She ran her thumb over his scar as Naruto deepened the kiss, pulling her closer to him. They stood in the doorway, kissing passionately.

The back door flung open, the soft breeze blowing Sukuro's short hair. Naruto had one arm around Sukuro's waist and the other holding her hand at their side. Sukuro had one hand on Naruto's shoulder and the other in his hand at the side. Sukuro pulled away, smiling, and rested her forehead on Naruto's. He was smiling as well. Both we're thinking the same thing, _Wow, that was... Amazing!!_

------

Namida was now walking side by side with Sasuke. She was starring at the ground below her, thinking. "I have to go back to my home today." She spoke quietly. Sasuke had no reply, he was walking with his hands in his pockets. He simply shrugged and looked away. "I was wondering if you'd..." Namida paused. She wasn't exactly sure how to ask Sasuke if he'd escort her home but she knew it still wasn't safe.

Namida's cheeks were burning up. She felt as if she had been placed in an oven not only moments ago. "I was hoping you could... tell Naruto I said good bye and thanks." Namida halfway lied. She did want Sasuke to thank Naruto for her but she was only using that to hide her true question. _Tell me not to go..._ Namida was chanting in her head. She was still starring at the ground. Sasuke never spoke.

He seemed so zoned out. Namida stopped walking and looked at Sasuke, lifting her head. Sasuke was just a bit taller then her. Sasuke didn't realize she had stopped and continued walking. He finally stopped a few feet ahead and looked over his shoulder, not at Namida but towards a tree off in the distance. He looked as if he was speaking to the tree and not Namida. "Your decision is your's alone, but make sure you think before you act." He spoke as he then continued to walk away.

Namida felt her heart pound against her chest. Was that really all he was going to say?? Namida couldn't believe him. She was leaving and He didn't show any emotions. Namida scrunched her face, to keep from crying and turned away. She walked the oppisite way Sasuke had gone and cursed the village. She cursed it for having Sasuke as a resident, cursed it for placing him in front of her.

She felt she had to get revenge. She felt the need to release the hell scroll. Namida nodded as she made her plan, a small grin forming on her lips as she walked towards the villages' main gates. She was just about to leave the village when something struck her cheek. A small cut slowly took it's place on her cheek where a kunai had skimmed past her. Namida's eyes shot towards the origin of the Kunai.

She narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth. Nothing was going to get in the way of her revenge upon this village. Namida began running towards the perpetraitor with a kunai hidden up her sleeve. Her eyes grew wide as she was now focusing on the kunai flying towards her. It was sure to hit her in her heart, Killing her immediately. Whoever wanted her dead wanted it done quickly.

As the kunai grew closer, Namida began to stop herself. She wanted to turn and run from the kunai but she was too slow. She felt the kunai peirce her skin then pull to the side. The next thing she knew, she was lying on the ground with her kimono cut from the left side of the chest to the right. It wasn't a severe cut but it hurt like hell. Namida looked up and saw Sasuke panting.

_Did... Did he just save me??_ Namida asked herself as she adjusted herself to where she was propped against a tree. Sasuke held a kunai in his own hand. The kunai that had struck Namida was lying at his feet. "Sasuke... did you..." Namida paused, she was starring at Sasuke in amazement. "But why??" Namida asked as she stood up. Sasuke walked over to Namida with a strange look in his eyes.

He was looking over her cut, the kimono was sliced only a little but it was revealing a little as well. Namida quickly covered herself with her arms and felt her cheeks grow a burning red. "I'll be on my way." Namida stated, her voice had little emotion in it, and what little it did have was covered in hurt. The pain in her eyes wasn't from her cut but from her heart. She wanted Sasuke to leave, and never come near her again.

Everytime he had been around her, her body felt cold and she wanted to feel his arms around her. She wanted to feel his warmth and his firm body against hers. Namida looked away from Sasuke, he was slowly walking away, back towards the village. Something told Namida to run after him and just grab onto him and never let go. But something else told her to go on and forget him.

What was she supposed to do?? She couldn't chase after him and tell him that she didn't want him to leave her alone like this. But she couldn't walk away and never speak to him again. Either way, Namida had to do something. She finaly turned and began towards the hill where her home sat, looking out over the Leaf Village. Namida felt something wet trickle down her cheek. She immediately knew from the warm sensation, she was crying.

_Why?? Why am I crying over him?? Of all people I have to cry over him!!! HIM!!! Sasuke Uchiha!!! Whats so special about him in the first place?? He's a prick, jerk and doesn't care about anyone!!! I should hate him!!! But I don't!!!!! WHY NOT?!?! Why can't I hate him?? Is it his amazing looks?? No!!! It's his mysteriousness... His attitude... His anger... NO!!! I can't think about him like this!!!!_ Namida argued with herself inside her head.

Namida cursed aloud, she cursed the air, the ground, her heart, her head and everything else she saw as the reason she couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke. Namida stopped her thoats as she neared her small home. It was the normal japanese style house with the sliding screen doors and the beautifull walls and excetera. She slid the front screen door opened and slipped off her shoes and into her house slippers.

She then went into the bare and original front room. There was nothing special about her house. She lived in the same old japanese house as everyone else. No secret passageways, no secret rooms. Nothing. A barren and normal house. Namida sat herself down on the couch and sighed. What else was she to do? She had to decide on which to release and soon. Her heart was a slow pace as her body slipped into a light sleep, her muscles relaxing and sinking into the couch.

The only way to release the scrolls is to spill the blood of the creator on the desired scroll. If the blood is not spilt within a certain amount of time, depending on the days the holder has left, both scrolls are released and cherish the earth in it's tender arms of the Angel Spirit. Then, they ravish it with the jaws of the Demon Spirit. Namida, The God, has the choice on which to release, The ravishing Demon, or, The cherishing Angel. She alone holds the future of the Fire Nation.


	7. Decisions

_**Chapter Seven**_

_Decisions_

"So she's gone??" Sukuro's voice was in a soft whisper. She was looking at Sasuke with a slightly relieved look in her silver eyes. Sasuke was leaning onto the table in front of him, his chin resting on the back sides of this hands. Sukuro was sitting across from him. Sasuke just scoffed as he adverted his charcoal eyes from the girl in front of him. He had no intention of speaking to her. And he was in no mood to talk about Namida's departure.

Sukuro wore her normal shinobi outfit as did Sasuke. "Well, I guess your going to go back to be Mr.Emo with all his little fangirls. Aren't you??" Sukuro asked, smirking. A loud screachy voice broke through the tense air. "SASUKE-KUN!!!" The loud, annoyingly screachy voice belonged to Sakura. She plopped into an empty chair next to Sasuke and smiled cheerfully. Sasuke was looking right past her at a girl with long black hair.

He could only picture Namida's back to him as she walked away. Sasuke breathed deeply and pushed away from the table and looked at Sukuro. He only scoffed and walked away from the two girls and outside of the Ramen Shop. "Sasuke-Kuuun!! Wait for meeee!!" Sakura shouted, stretching out her words. Sukuro looked to the girl Sasuke had been watching and smiled to herself. "He's actually pretty normal." She spoke to herself.

"Well I'd look the same way if you left." Naruto's voice broke her thoughts as he sat down in front of her. "Naruto-kun!" She said, smilling. She was relieved she hadn't been ditched. "Sasuke's pretty hard to understand but he is normal. He's not completely heartless. I don't blame him either. I'd be acting the same way if you left. Watching the girls who look like you and thinking of you. But sadly, _Kitsune_, No one looks as unique as you." Naruto stated as he gave Sukuro an admiring look.

Sukuro felt her cheeks grow hot as a small smile was placed upon her lips. Sukuro and Naruto sat at the table a little while longer, eating Ramen and making small talk.

------

The fires crackle filled the dark room. The heavy curtains blocking the light from filtering in. The red glow from the fire glistened in Namida's crimson eyes. She was sitting on the floor with her right arm resting on the couch with her head nuzzled comfortably in the curve of her elbow. She was starring at the fire, the glow giving her skin a darker color. She starred into the fire, her eyes full of nothing but pain and agony. Her thoughts were tormenting her. She wanted to throw herself into the firery pits of hell.

But something stopped her everytime. His voice. Sasuke Uchiha's voice was the only thing chaining her to this world. Namida was covered in a white formal kimono with a dark lavender obi. "Heru-san, what if your wrong? What if Sasuke-kun actually does want me to come back? Maybe that's why he was protecting me..." Namida was speaking to the Heru scroll which laid in front of her. As if a scroll could reply. It layed perfectly still. "Stupid Scrolls. Just like it used to be. Me just sitting here talking to my stupid scrolls." Namida said as she kicked the heru scroll away.

Music slowly began to play from a stereo in the back of the room. Namida closed her eyes and waited for the sparks of the fire to catch the rug and burst her kimono into flames, taking her soul into the darkness. Where she would bleed black, lay with the black angels of hell. Where she would finaly be at peace with herself and her dark soul. Her hurt soul. But still, his voice was keeping her in the mortal world. Where she would live on in the agony of not knowing. Not knowing if she should trust that thing inside her chest that aches whenever she see's Sasuke.

Or her aching brain, which rapped her head with thoughts of the Uchiha. _It doesn't Matter what I do, All my thoughts race back to HIM!!! WHY?!? _Namida screamed inside her head as the music over took her soul. She let a small smile slip as the techno music filled her ears. She decided that, it sounded weird but, She would jerk it out. Jerk out all those thoughts of Sasuke and throw them into the fire and watch them burn. Erase him from her mind, from her heart. She smiled to herself as she thought out her new plan for the day.

But as Namida's plans filled her head, She felt something tingely slither down her spine. Her thoughts then raced back to Sasuke's face and the night he took her to his get-away-spot. The smile now on Namida's face wasn't that of happiness but a sensual and cool smile. More out of peace than anything. "Uchiha... Sasuke..." Namida whispered to herself as she slowly fell asleep, the Joukai scroll in her hand. The Joukai scroll then began to glow a brilliant light pink color as Namida spoke Sasuke's name in the same sensual way she had been smiling.

The Joukai scroll began to shake feircely then float in mid-air. "As you wish my master." A soft female voice came from the Joukai scroll as it began to grow in size. Soon it was as big as the case had been. Slowly the case began to shake softly as the light surrounding it spread into the room. "Master, Please forgive me. But I must do as you have wished." The voice came again this time, from behind the couch. The light pink light was now in the form of a woman, walking out of the doors. Namida was still sleeping peacefully on the floor.

------

Naruto and Sukuro walked the streets of Konoha, in search of Sasuke. "Where do you think he could have gone??" Sukuro asked as she looked over Naruto. His arms were behind his head as he carelessly looked at the sky. "Nya..." A soft cat like noise was heard from a little ways away from the villages main gates. It was growing dark and the pink light filtering from the woods was clearly visable. "Naruto-kun, what is that??" Sukuro asked as she looked at the light in confusion. Naruto ignored the question and stepped forward.

He watched as a figure that resembled Sasuke walked towards the light. "Sasuke??" Naruto asked himself as he stepped forward a bit more. Sasuke was walking past the tree's towards the glowing pink light. The light was in the form of a female, she was on her knee's sobbing heavily. Sasuke could see through her, everything. The female looked up at him, she had crystal blue eyes that gazed upon him with a look of relief. "Nya??" She asked, the same childish cat like voice Naruto and Sukuro had heard escaped from the girls lips.

The light surrounding the girl slowly began to dissolve, revealing a girl about the same age as Sasuke. She had long brown hair that curled around her body. She hugged her knee's tightly as a pair of wings sprouted from her back. Not the fluffy, feathery wings but wings of light. Pure light. As the tips of her wings touched the ground, the dirt began to ripple into a shallow sea of colors. As the girl hugged her knee's, she smiled at Sasuke. "I, am Joukai." She spoke, her voice beautifull and soft. She slowly stood, her bare feet softly padding the ground.

Sasuke was none other than stunned as he starred at The girl, Joukai, walking towards him. It was as if God had blessed her with the essence of water, sparkles of light filtered through her hair. Her wings were drapping her body, covering her bosoum and lower parts. "You, are Uchiha Sasuke." Joukai spoke sweetly. She gave Sasuke the most sensual smile she could bring to her gentel lips. Sasuke didn't move, his body was frozen. This was the first time he had felt this way. He neither wanted to move nor stay. "Sasuke, Come with me." Joukai spoke sensually.

"SASUKE!!!!" Naruto's voice rang through Sasuke's ears, snapping his eyes towards the sound of Naruto's voice. "Only you can stop the pain my Master will bring to your land." Joukai was now reaching towards Sasuke, her cold hand waiting for his warm hand to grip tightly onto hers. Naruto burst into the clearing, panting, Sukuro following closely behind him. Naruto starred at Joukai with utter confusion. Sukuro glarred at her, crossing her arms and adverting her glare to Naruto. "Ahem." She said as she cleared her throat.

"Sasuke, come with me." Joukai spoke, ignoring Naruto and Sukuro, her hand still outstretched. "Sasuke, who is this??" Naruto asked, looking at Sasuke. "I am Joukai, the heaven scroll." Joukai explained as she turned around. Her wings became transparant and revealed a seal on her upper back. It was the seal that kept her inside the scroll. "When my Master spoke the Uchiha boy's name, I was released. My brother, Heru, had been replaced. So I, Joukai, Was put in his place. To retreive Uchiha and bring him back to Master." Joukai explained her reason for needing Sasuke clearly.

"Your master??" Sukuro asked confused. "Lady Namida." Joukai said Namida's name with such elegance it sent more ripples of light through the ground beneath her. As Namida's name was mentioned, Sasuke's eyes quickly shot back to Joukai. "You protected Lady Namida, So I am here to bring you to her. She wished to see you one more time before being engulfed by hatred." Joukai was still speaking with elegance and notioning Sasuke to grab onto her hand. "Are you going to believe some naked chick??" Sukuro asked as if she didn't know what any normal guy would say.

"I don't know Namida all that well but I know she wouldn't be stupid enough to send some naked stranger after you. She'd get you herself. Sasuke... think." Sukuro continued. "Sasuke..." Another voice broke in before Joukai could speak again. "Lady Namida. I am sorry I could not do as you wished." Joukai spoke as she was now dissolving back into the light. She knelt to her knee's and slowly resumed the form of the scroll, which was now laying lifelessly on the ground. Sasuke, Naruto and Sukuro only watched as Namida picked up the scroll and placed in the container on her back.

"Sasuke, I'm... I'm sorry you had to see her in that form." Namida spoke softly. "That was only one of her stages." She continued, her eyes weren't on the ground, sky or any of the people in front of her. They were actually a crystalized white. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail with a black bow with loose strands hanging at the sides of her face. Her hands were tucked underneath the arms of her white formal kimono. She bowed to Sasuke and never raised up again. Instead she spoke in the bowing position.

"I must leave the Land of Fire for good. I only came back to retreive Joukai. I never wanted to face you guys. It's too hard." She spoke with hurt filling her voice. "Namida... Why do you have to go??" Naruto asked. "I have to find Heru and leave before I ruin your lives as I did last time..." Namida paused as she stood up and looked at Sasuke, her eyes now returning to they'r natural color. "I really am sorry." She whispered as she held back tears. Sasuke scoffed and tossed his head to the side. He tried to act as if he didn't care.

More pain filled Namida's eyes as she watched him turn his head away from her. "This is goodbye." Namida said as she walked towards Naruto and gave him a friendly hug. "Thank you Naruto-kun for all your help." She said as she pulled away and looked at Sukuro. "Thank you as well Lady Sukuro-chan." She said then turned to Sasuke. "I hope you forgive me for all the trouble I've caused you. I wish I had more time but..." Namida trailed off as she looked at Sasuke who never looked back at her. "Goodbye Sasuke-kun." She stated then turned away from the three and began her walk away.

Namida stopped herself and turned back to them one more time. Sasuke was now looking at her with such remorse in his charcoal eyes that it made tears well inside Namida's eyes. She bit the inner part of her lip, and ran towards Sasuke. She embraced him in a tight hug. Sasuke felt his shoulder dampen with her tears as she cried, sobbing heavily. "I'll... miss you..." Namida cried as she pulled away, looking into Sasuke's charcoal eyes. His arms were now softly wrapped around her waist and his eyes were locked into the gaze.

_Kiss him!!! __**No, it will only make it harder!!**_ Joukai was speaking to her through thoughts, telling her not to kiss him while she utterly wanted to. A smile shown through Namida's tear glazed eyes as she slowly leaned forward. She stopped herself and pulled away. "I'm sorry. I must go!" She stated softly as she gave Sasuke one final look before running away in complete embarassment. Sukuro was now watching Namida, Naruto watching his commrad who was also watching Namida. The look on Sasuke's face was a mix of his normal stoic look and a look of longing.

It was hard to tell what he was thinking, his eyes were a charcoaly glaze. Sasuke finally pulled his gaze away from the now dissapearing Namida and looked at Naruto. Sukuro was holding Naruto's hand tightly and standing close to him. "Are you ready to head back??" Sasuke scoffed, returning to his normal self and turned and walked back towards the village. Sukuro and Naruto walked a few feet behind Sasuke. "I can't help but keep thinking about what happened... on your mission." Sukuro stated softly as she looked at her hand, Intertwinded with Naruto's.

"What about the mission??" Naruto asked, looking at the sky. "When I... When I almost killed you..." Sukuro spoke her last few words under her breath. Naruto hadn't heard her and was now looking at the Leaf villages main gates. Sukuro sighed silently and looked up from the ground. They were now entering the village, everything to return to normal. "Do you want to get something to eat Sasuke??" Naruto asked as Sasuke stood, leaning against the wall of a building just inside the village. Sasuke gave Naruto a slight nod.

"Sukuro-chan, Im going to go get some Ramen with Sasuke, I'll catch up with you later." Naruto said as he pulled his hand away from Sukuro and walked towards Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke walked down the streets of Konoha, heading towards the Ramen shop. "Why didn't you follow her??" Naruto asked as they entered the Ramen shop and took a seat. Sasuke looked at Naruto, glaring at him. "Shut the fuck up and eat your fucking ramen." Sasuke said in annoyance and anger. Naruto ignored Sasuke's comment and ordered some Ramen. "I mean you seem like you like her. So why didn't you follow her??" Naruto asked again as the Ramen was pushed up to him.

"I'm going." Sasuke stated as he stood up and left Naruto in the Ramen shop. "What's up his ass??" Naruto asked as he slurped up some Ramen. Sasuke walked down the now dark streets. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground as he walked. A sniker filled the air around him. Sasuke only ignored it, thinking of it as only fangirls. Another sniker filled his ears. He was suddenly aware of danger. He sun around and pulled a kunai halfway out of the Kunai holder. "Who's there??" He asked, standing in the fighting stance.

"Oh calm down Uchiha. Are you sure he's the right one??" A female voice surrounded Sasuke, comming from all different directions. A girl stepped out into the light. She had short choppy black hair and forest green eyes. "Who are you??" Sasuke asked defensively. "I, I am Kurai! The ultimate form of beauty!" She said and posed as if it was a photo shoot. "Tch." Was all Sasuke said and tossed his head to the side. He felt in no danger with her and slid his Kunai back into the holder. "Oh, is my little Uchiha doubting my beauty??" Kurai asked, giving him a fake look of hurt.

"You??" Sasuke asked, raising one eyebrow. Kurai gapped at him, her hand over her chest. "I--I can't believe my Uchiha doesn't think of me as his ultimate beauty." Kurai kept up her act, annoying the shit out of Sasuke. "Well then. I guess this will be harder than I expected. Tetsuda-chan, will you assist little ol' me??" Kurai said innocently. A man emerged from the darkness. His black hair and bright green eyes glistening in the light. He wore a white male kimono with red pants. Sasuke starred at the man for a moment.

"Ah, I remember you. You were the one at the camp site. You stole my sister away before I could kill her!" Tetsuda chuckled to himself. He drew his sword and watched as the light gleamed off of the blade and into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke covered his eyes and looked away. "We need a sacrafice. And Tetsuda-chan here said that you'd make such a good specimen for the awakening of the demon. With your power, Heru will be much stronger this time." Kurai spoke as if she was innocent. "And you seem to be close to my sister." Tetsuda added.

Sasuke was still looking off into the small forest. "Why not take Naruto??" Sasuke asked. "Naruto would only cause problems. And you are the one closest to Namida. I can still keep in touch with her. Her feelings, are still my own. Unfortunately, I feel what she feels. And you seem to be the closest to her in her opinion." Tetsuda answered sharply. Kurai was now acting like a total fangirl. "Oh Sasuke-kuuuun!!! You haaave to come with meee!!" She whinned, carrying out her words as Sakura did. "I have my own problems to be dealt with." Sasuke said, now looking back at them.

"I'm not asking." Tetsuda's tone was harsh. "Hmph." Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets and tossed his head to the side. "I won't Say it again. You come with us or die." Tetsuda held his blade ready. Sasuke never replied, he was standing still, looking out at the moon lighting up the night sky. Tetsuda growled and ran towards Sasuke, blade ready to strike his skin with complete hopes of killing him. As soon as the blade peirced Sasuke's skin he had dissappeared in a cloud of smoke. A log now pinned against the wall by the blade.

Sasuke stood behind Tetsuda, hands still in his pockets. He shoved his foot into Tetsuda's back and pushed off, flipping backwards and landing in front of Kurai. She quickly drew a needle from her kunai holder and was ready to shove it deep into the flesh of his neck. But again, as soon as the point of the needle peirced his skin he was gone. He was no nowhere to be seen. Both Tetsuda and Kurai left with two logs and complete annoyance. "Fine, Run you Coward!" Tetsuda shouted as he shoved his blade into the sheath.

"Stupid boy!" Kurai's shouts echoed throughout the dark night. Sasuke knelt on the ledge of a tall building. "Sasuke." Naruto's voice echoed throughout Sasuke's head. He quickly grabbed Naruto and placed his hand over his mouth. "Shut up Dobe!" Sasuke hissed in a forcefull whisper. Sasuke peered over the edge of the rooftop. Kurai and Tetsuda were gone for now. "What was that for Teme??" Naruto asked as Sasuke released him. Sasuke stood up and walked past Naruto without answering his question.

"Sasuke, Im tired of being ignored! What the hell is wrong with you?? Your always acting like a bad ass prick!! You have no feelings for anyone!! The only girl who's actually shown feelings for you and not be a fangirl just walked off for good and all you can do is scoff?? Are you some kind of emo robot?? You have no human emotions what so ever!! Im starting to think your a fucking retard robot!!" Naruto shouted in anger. Sasuke shot Naruto a death glare. He, with no warning, hauled off and punched Naruto in the jaw.

Blood slowly began to slide down Naruto's chin from his now busted lip. "What the fuck was that for?? Im only stating the fucking truth. Your the one who let the only girl who actually seems to like you slip away! Your nothing but a fucking lunatic!" Naruto shouted again in anger. Naruto recieved yet another punch in the same place. More blood slid down his chin. "Shut the fuck up Dobe!" Sasuke had burst into complete rage. The curse mark on his shoulder was slowly begining to glow. "Your a fucking emo prick!" Naruto stated in a heated whisper as his breath was now uneven.

Sasuke's knuckles were covered with spots of Naruto's blood from the last punch to Naruto's jaw. Naruto wipped the blood from his lip and steadied his breath. The tense air between them only grew tensor with every passing moment. Sasuke turned away from Naruto and dropped from the roof top. Naruto turned and jumped from roof to roof. He soon arrived on the roof of Sukuro's house. He slowly dropped from the roof in front of the door. Just as he had dropped down the door slowly creeped open. Sukuro stood in the doorway, hair ruffled from sleep.

Sukuro was in her lavender pajamas decorated with white snowflakes scattered everywhere. Sukuro sighed and shut her door. She placed her forehead on the door and growled silently, looking down at her lavender slippers. Naruto was knocking softly at the door. "Sukuro-chan..." He called softly. Sukuro flung the door open, nearly hitting him upside the head. "What?!?!" She shouted in annoyance. "I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie with me..." Naruto said almost silently. "No! I am trying to sleep!" Sukuro remarked harshly. "I see that." Naruto said as he smiled.

"Go away!" Sukuro said then slammed the door shut. She then stormed off into her room and threw herself onto her bed. "Grrr! Stupid boys!! Stupid Stupid Boys!!" She screamed into her pillow as she smothered her face in her pillow. She sighed and decided to get some sleep.

-----

Tetsuda stood before Kurai, his blade drawn to her neck. "T--Tetsuda... why are you doing this??" Kurai asked, fright filling her voice. "I need a body to release Heru." Tetsuda spoke. "But why me?? Why can't we use your body??" Kurai asked, her fear reflecting off the blade of Tetsuda's sword. Tetsuda chuckled, "Why would i sacrafice my own body, for the sake of sparing yours??" He asked. "Tetsuda think about what your doing!! Your going to kill me!! Why can't you kill some random person?!?!" Kurai asked, stalling him.

"SHUT UP!!" Tetsuda screamed as he pushed the blade onto her neck. Kurai let out a frightening scream as the tears began to stream down her face. "Your pathetic. Why should I spare you?? Your nothing but a worthless waste of my time." Tetsuda chuckled again to himself, putting more pressure onto Kurai's neck. The tip of the blade peirced her skin. "Please..." She winced as pain flew through her body. Tetsuda pulled the blade away and watched as Kurai let out a sigh of relief. "I thought you were really going to kill me." She said, smiling and letting out a small laugh. Tetsuda smirked and forced his blade forward.

His blade peirced Kurai's stomach, sending her head flying back with pain. Kurai wrapped her hands around the blade and gasped for the breath that was now being drained from her lungs. "Te--Tetsuda... why??" She asked with her final breath. "Because, my love, It is for the better." He said as he watched her body go limp. Her head was now hanging, the blood dripping onto the blade in her stomach. Tetsuda pulled the blade out of her body and caught her before she fell to the ground. He draped her over his shoulder and began inside the shrine.

He laid her on a long body pedestal and knelt in front of it. He removed a stone brick from the pedestal and grabbed the stolen Heru scroll from the container on his back. He slowly placed it inside the hole and watched as a red light filled the hole. Tetsuda stood back up and watched as the red light began to slowly engulf Kurai from the bottom up. As it engulfed her feet, they slowly morphed into red paws. Slowly, her legs began to become the legs of a red demon dog. As the red light engulfed Kurai's body Tetsuda was unable to watch the transformation. The red light then filled the entire shrine.

A loud roar echoed throughout the woods as the shrine collapsed. A Red fire demon dog stood where the shrine once stood. He stood about twenty feet high and looked as if he weighed twenty times the size of an elephant. He had four eyes, two yellow eyes on each side. His sharp teeth were glistening in the light comming from his body which was covered in flames. His giant paws tightened on the ground below him. Tetsuda floated in mid air next to the demon dog. He now had on a long black and white cape around his waist with a pair of large white pants.

His arms from the wrist to his forearm was covered with a black armor. Around his bare chest was a black armor plate connecting to his neck. From the neck to his middle back were red fire emblems. His once bright green eyes were now a firery red. He was Heru and the demon dog, That was Kasai. The fire comming from Kasai's body spread throughout the forest, making a clear path for him to walk on, making his way towards the village. He and Heru were ready to kill, Ready to destroy everything everyone has ever loved and ever will love. He was ready to give himself to hell and commit the ultimate sin.

------

Namida walked down the path leading farther and farther away from the village. She now was about two hours away from the village. She had stopped during the night and rested in an abandoned house set back in the woods. She feared going back to the village would only cause trouble. She missed Sasuke but couldn't risk hurting him. It had been only a day since she last seen him and already she was missing him. What did Sasuke have that kept her wanting to come back to him? Namida couldn't risk it. She continued her walk away from the village, hopping to never have to return.

The more she hopped not to return the more she knew she had to. "**Lady Namida!! He's being released!!**" Joukai's worried voice came screaching from the scroll safely placed inside it's case on Namida's back. "Heru??" Namida asked as she stopped walking. "**Yes and he's headed towards the Uchiha boy's village! We must return quickly! He is in the third form! Heru has completed the transfer!**" Joukai was growing more and more worried as Namida just stood in the middle of the road. "But to release you, I need a sacrafice..." She whispered.

"**Just go to the village! And warn them!! Release me into my first form!!**" Joukai demanded. Namida nodded and quickly pulled the scroll from it's case. She placed it on the ground and slammed her palm onto the top. A circle formed on Namida's palm as the blood began to pour over the sides of the scroll. "Release!" Namida shouted. The pink light began to glow as the scroll changed into Joukai in her first transformation. "Come on Lady Namida!" Joukai said as she grabbed ahold of Namida from her sides. Joukai was in a white formal kimono now and was carrying Namida as she quickly flew through the skys.

"Joukai... Will we make it there in time??" Namida asked as she closed her eyes tightly. "Lady Namida, You can't be frightened by heights if you are to by my master in my third form. And I hope so." Joukai spoke as she quickly flew in the direction of Konoha.


	8. Clash of the siblings

_**Chapter Eight**_

_Clash of Siblings_

Sukuro slowly walked down the streets of Konoha. She was thinking about the one boy she thought could never hurt her. The one she thought she could actually begin to trust. She kept thinking of the way he just left her there with nothing but a simple wave. She couldn't stop herself from wanting to slam her fist into the nearest brick wall. When he had arrived last night, his lip was busted and bleeding. But she still slammed the door in his face. She didn't notice how much pain she might have caused him and right now she didn't really care. He had hurt her and she wanted to let him know how it felt.

Sukuro sub-consiously walked towards the lake. She paid no attention to anything around her. She didn't come back to reality until she reached the shore. She looked at her reflection in the water, hopping it was all a dream. Hopping that none of this ever happened. But in dreams, everything goes into a fantasy world. Where anything becomes everything and everything becomes possible. She sighed and turned away from the water. She was angry at Naruto for leaving her, But she also felt that she had to see him. To ask him what happened to his lip.

She only wanted to seem kind, she didn't want to make it seem like she was sorry about what she did. He obviously wasn't sorry for putting Sasuke before her. Why should she worry about him?? Why did she worry?? She was confused about alot of things and this only added to the list. She slowly walked away from the lake. Thats when she heard it. Thats when the roar of Kasai echoed through out the Leaf Village. Sukuro stopped walking and looked up. She saw the Demon standing before the village, a hungry look in his eyes.

Before Sukuro could even think about the demon standing over the village, she was being drug off. Naruto held Sukuro's hand, dragging her farther away from the beast. "Sukuro-chan, I need you to find a safe place to hide out. I have been assigned to defeat the demon!" Naruto shouted as he ran. "WAIT?!?! WHAT?!?!" Sukuro shouted as she pulled Naruto to a stop. "You?? You are going to fight that?!?!" She asked, pointing to the demon now catching buildings on fire and roaring. "Yes, me and all the higher ninja's. We are supposed to destroy it." Naruto replied quickly.

"But that things huge!! It'll kill you!!" Sukuro shouted in anger. "Sukuro-chan, please calm down. It'll be fine. With all of us, it should be easy." Naruto reasurred her. "BUT WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENS?? WHAT IF YOU GET HURT OR WORSE?? AND WHAT ABOUT YOUR LIP??" Sukuro was screaming at Naruto. "Im fine. And trust me, everything will be okay." He said soflty. Sukuro didn't say anything else. She just embraced Naruto in a tight hug and refused to let go. "_Kitsune, _I have to go now." Naruto said soflty, whispering into Sukuro's ear.

Sukuro burst into tears and dropped her arms. "Don't go... please." She begged, looking at Naruto with heart-felt eyes. The roar of the Kasai became louder and more feirce. "I have to go kitsune." He said then ran off. "WAIT!!!! WHAT THE FUCK?!?! FIRST SASUKE AND NOW SOME FUCKING DEMON IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN ME!!!! WHAT THE FUCK?!?!" Sukuro screamed as she got to her feet. Naruto was already running down the streets. "NARUTO FUCKING UZUMAKI GET YOUR FUCKING ASS BACK HERE!!!!!!" Sukuro screamed.

Naruto had heard Sukuro but couldn't risk turning back and listening to her scream at him. "Oh you fucking prick." Sukuro said to herself. She began to walk away and turned around for one last shout. "I HATE YOU NARUTO UZUMAKI!!!" She screamed. Feeling only a bit better, she turned and continued to walk away. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around to see cherry blossom petals where Sukuro once stood. Had he heard her correctly?? He couldn't decide, chase after Sukuro or protect the village. It was a hard decision that had to be made and quickly.

Naruto sighed and ran back towards Kasai. He would find Sukuro and explain later. Sukuro had been watching from the corner of her eye, waiting to see him come running up to her. Instead, she saw his back to her. _I don't want him to be clingy, no I don't like clingy! But to ditch me for his friends thats just a little wrong. I mean and then to apologize while he is technicaly ditching me again, EGOTISTICAL, ASSHOLE, PRICK!!!_ Sukuro screamed inside her head. "I FUCKING HATE YOU NARUTO!! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR EGOTISTICAL ASS EVER AGAIN!!!!!" She screamed as she turned back around.

Before Sukuro's ranting could continue she was cut off by someone singing. "I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!! I BELIEVE I CAN TOUCH THE SKY!!!" Namida was singing while being flown in with Joukai. "HI SUKURO!!!!!" Namida screamed, waving to Sukuro. Sukuro put her thumb up like a lighter and swayed her arm back and forth. Namida smiled and looked at the ground below her. Her eyes widened as she looked at Kasai and Heru. "AHHHH!!! IT'S HERU!! OH MY GOD!!!" Namida screamed as she frantically waved her arms around.

"Lady Namida, If you don't calm down I'll end up dropping you." Joukai said as she struggled to keep ahold of Namida. "DON'T DROP ME!!!" Namida screamed. Joukai desended towards the ground and let Namida down. "We have to go into Mega-Morphesous Mode!!" Namida shouted heroically. Joukai only supplied her with a small smile. "Lady Namida, are you forgetting the sacrafice??" She asked. "Crap... where am I going to get someone... AHA! I know!!" Namida said as she jumped into the air. "Who??" Joukai asked, awaiting Namida's answer.

"No wait!! I can't do that because I don't know her. Crap." Namida shouted as she continued to think. "Lady Namida, choose someone you know. It wouldn't be as hard." Joukai spoke in a whisper. "But I can't." Namida pouted. "When you released me the first time. The Uchiha boy. Let me take him. He is powerfull enough to destroy Heru and Kasai." Joukai suggested. "WHAT??? NO WAY!!!" Namida screamed. Joukai sighed, trying to deal with the incompetance of her master. "Lady Namida, think of someone you know that is powerfull, someone that you know could defeat Kasai. Anyone will do as long as you can name them." Joukai said soflty.

Namida sighed heavily. "I've made my decision." She said soflty. "Sukuro." She looked at Joukai as she spoke Sukuro's name. "Lady Namida, You have made the right choice." Joukai stated sweetly. Namida kept her eyes on the ground. "How do you know??" She asked. There was no reply. Namida looked up to see Joukai standing in front of her, glowing a dark pink color. "Already?!?!" Namida shouted. She grabbed the scrolls case from her back and pressed it onto the ground. She quickly took out her paint brush and began to make bright blue symbols on the ground around Joukai.

Namida clamped her teeth down on the handle of the brush and ran after Sukuro. She took the brush and grabbed Sukuro's arm. "I need you to help me!! I need you to be Joukai's Sacrafice!!" Namida Shouted. Sukuro looked back at Naruto and scowled. She turned back to Namida and sighed. "Okay." She said. Namida nodded and began to paint the same blue symbols on Sukuro's arms. They began to glow, and burn like hell. "Fuck! You didn't tell me it would be painfull!!" Sukuro shouted as she winced.

"You never asked." Namida said as she again clamped down on the brush and drug Sukuro to Joukai. The symbols spread all over Sukuro's body, burning her skin. "Namida!!! What are you doing??" Naruto shouted as he ran towards Namida and Sukuro. "I'M SAVING YOUR DAMNED VILLAGE!!!" Namida screamed as she hurried herself to finish the symbols. "If I don't finish this we'll all die!!" Namida continued as she finished her symbols. The symbols marked on Joukai were now glowing a dark shade of red.

Namida took a step back to watch the transformation complete itself. "Namida!! What did you do??" Naruto shouted as he watched Sukuro's body loosen up then go limp. "YOU KILLED HER!!!" Naruto screamed. "No I didnt!!!!!!!! YOU HAVE TO GET AWAY!! NOW!!! NARUTO!!!" Namida screamed. "I CAN'T!" Naruto shouted. "GOD DAMNIT NARUTO!!" Namida ran towards Naruto and jumped at him. Naruto moved out of the way and let her fall on her face. "NARUTO!!! GO AWAY!!!!" Namida screamed as she sat up.

Naruto watched as Sukuro's body was floating into a sparking bubble. Once Sukuro was completely in the bubble she popped back up. Sukuro scoffed and crossed her arms. "Egotistical prick." She stated. "NARUTO YOU HAVE TO LEAVE!!!" Namida screamed angrily. "Sukuro... Im sorry!" Naruto apologized. "I FUCKING HATE YOU!! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN NARUTO!!!!" Sukuro screamed. Naruto shook his head, shaking away the tears that were now forming in his eyes. He then backed away and took off down the streets.

"Sukuro..." Namida paused. "Shut up. It's the truth. He's an egotistical prick!" Sukuro said. "Um... Sukuro, you really should hold in that anger for the battle." Namida said as a bright explosion engulfed all three of the girls. The smoke that filled the air soon began to clear. There stood a twenty foot tall wolf demon. The white fur and crystal white eyes were those of an angel. The demon had white angelic wings that sparkeled in the light. Weighing probably about ten times the amount of an elephant. The demon stood as a human, floating in the air.

Inside was the bubble with Sukuro floating inside. Namida stood on top of the demon. Her hair was flowing down her back as she wore a white fighter style kimono. A chain was connecting her by the wrist to the collar around the demons neck. "Are you ready Tenshii??" Namida spoke to the demon below her. The demon, Tenshi, let out a roar, signaling she was ready to fight. Namida had now become the master of the demon, Tenshi. She had became Joukai. With Heru and Kasai standing on the oppisite side of the village, flames surrounding them, Joukai and Tenshi now standing with feathers surrounding them.

Sukuro, who was afloat in the bubble inside Tenshi, was looking out into Kasai. She could see a bubble inside Kasai with Kurai's dead body. "She's dead??" Sukuro asked aloud, Not knowing who or what would reply back. "The sacrafice for my brother had to be dead." Joukai answered her. Joukai's mouth never moved, her thoughts were being transfered from her head to Sukuro's. "THIS IS AWESOME!!!!" Sukuro screamed as she did a little happy dance inside the bubble. "Focus your energy Sukuro. We have to battle. And your controlling Tenshi. You control her movements, and I controll the power." Joukai's thoughts were filling Sukuro's bubble.

Sukuro nodded and focused herself. She watched Kasai closely as he roared angrily. "I'm tired of waiting for you sister." Heru shouted as he and pushed out his hand. He stood atop of Kasai's head. Kasai began to run towards Tenshi with the intention to kill. "What do I do???" Sukuro shouted as she watched Kasai near her. "JUST FIGHT!!!!" Joukai screamed as a surge of power engulfed the bubble, causing it to spark vigerously. Sukuro's vision became blury and she felt the sparks running all throughout her own body.

As her vision became clearer, she was seeing things through Tenshi's eyes. Kasai raised his paw, ready to connect with Tenshi's face. "OH SHIT!!!!" Sukuro screamed, only a few seconds later, Tenshi was howling at Kasai. Sukuro put her arms in front of her face, blocking herself. Tenshi followed her movements, just as Kasai's paw struck the back of her paw. "Every movement you make, Tenshi mimics you. You control her." Joukai's thoughts rang through out the bubble as more electricity was pumped into it.

Sukuro nodded, she was still seeing things through Tenshi's eyes, starring into the yellow eyes of Kasai. Sukuro leaped forward, causing Tenshi to pounce onto Kasai. Joukai slammed her hands together, sending more and more electric chakra throughout Tenshi and into the bubble. Heru smirked, looking at his sister Joukai. Kasai roared as he slammed his fist into Tenshi's stomach. Tenshi held her gut in pain as she snarled. She looked at her Demon rival and let out a long howl as she bit onto his neck.

Heru smirked as he watched Joukai send more and more electricity throughout Tenshi. He clasped his hands together and closed his eyes. His hands slowly began to glow with a dark blue chakra. He then slammed his hands onto Kasai's head and watched the chakra take over his body. Kasai roared in pain and anger as his teeth grew sharper and his body grew larger. His fur now had dark blue streaks and two of his eyes had blue slits in the middle. Tenshi snarled at the beast panting over her, teeth gleaming in the bright light of the day.

Joukai starred at her brother in disgust. "Sukuro, are you able to go on?" She asked through thoughts. Sukuro was still in the bubble, panting heavily. "I'm fine... but... Why can I feel the pain Tenshi feels??" Sukuro asked as she held her gut in the same place Tenshi was. "Because, Sukuro, you controll her. You are Tenshi." Joukai said as the electricity flowing towards the bubble slowly began to let up. Sukuro regained her strength and backed away from Kasai. "Do I have any magic I can use??" Sukuro asked as she got back to her feet and steadied herself.

Joukai sent a surge of electricity to Sukuro, inside the bubble and into Sukuro's body. Sukuro felt a strange power inside her that made her throw her head back in pain. Every muscle, every vain in her body felt as if they would burst. The blood searing throughout her body was now boiling hot, the electricity heating it up. Sukuro's eyes began to crystalize as her body was being over heated by the electricity. "Sukuro, I am sorry about this but your power is not enough to defeat him. I have to do this." Joukai's thoughts were soft as they entered the bubble. As the electricity left the bubble, everything was motionless.

Tenshi began to fall backwards, she was unconsious for the time being. As soon as the tips of her wings touched the ground she sprung back up. A spark ran through Sukuro's left arm, causing it to swing forward and connect with Kasai's face. Sukuro threw another punch and hit Kasai in the chest, sending him skidding backwards. Kasai stopped himself, slamming his paws onto the ground. Tenshi ran towards Kasai, her paws glowing a with a pink light. She was just about to slam her paws against Kasai's chest when he gripped onto her wrists and flipped her behind him, jumping above her.

He quickly slammed his fist into her stomach, sending her flying towards the ground. Tenshi hit the ground hard, earning a loud rumbeling to echo throughout the village. Kasai was now standing by Tenshi as she still laid on the ground in pain. Heru snikered as Kasai kicked Tenshi on her side. Joukai placed the palm of her hand on Tenshi's forehead and sent white chakra into her body. Tenshi slowly got to her feet, only after swipping her tail under Kasai's feet, knocking him over. Tenshi then spread her wings and was now flying in the air.

The white chakra was now forming in her palm. It then took the shape of a white bow. Tenshi pulled back the rope as an arrow formed from the pink light. She steadied her aim for Kasai's chest. She released the bow and watched the arrow fly towards her target. Kasai blocked the arrow with his now drawn flame sword. Another arrow flew towards Kasai, but again he blocked it. Tenshi steadied herself on the ground once more as she tried to regain her strenght. Kasai took his chances and ran at Tenshi, sword drawn.

The sword in Kasai's grip was blazing with the red flames that also surrounded his body. Right as the sword as about to peirce Tenshi she blocked it with the white sheild that had just formed from the white chakra. She quickly pushed Kasai away and took off into the sky again. The white chakra then began to take the shape of a white staff. Kasai growled angrily and jumped into the air. He drew his sword back and was ready to strike. Tenshi held her staff up as the white chakra flowing from Joukai's palm was sent to the top of the staff.

The white chakra shot from the staff and struck Kasai's arm holding the sword. He howled in pain and dropped the sword, holding his now freezing arm. Kasai looked at Tenshi, snarling. He grabbed his sword and ran towards Tenshi. He jumped into the air and forced his sword foward. Tenshi tried to dodge the blade but failed as the blade sliced her under her chest in a diagonal cut to her oppisite side. The cut began to glow and bleed a pinkish white blood. Tenshi let out a loud howl of pain as inside the bubble, Sukuro was screaming in pain.

"Sukuro, You have to keep your strength and focus flowing! If you loose focus now we'll die!" Joukai's thoughts filled the bubble. "FUCK!! YOUR NOT THE ONE FEELING THIS FUCKING PAIN!!!" Sukuro screamed as she looked at her cut. Blood was slowly seeping out of the wound. Sukuro was now furious. "Sukuro, please, focus your anger!!" Joukai's screams filled the bubble once more. "FINE THEN!!' Sukuro screamed in return. Tenshi held out her staff and shot out a stream of white chakra. The white chakra was blocked by Kasai's blade.

As the white chakra struck his blade it began to freeze over. "Your pathetic, Sister." Heru stated, smirking. Kasai dropped his frozen sword and ran towards Tenshi. Joukai slammed her hands together and tried to force out as much chakra as she could. "Sukuro!! You have to fight purely on strenght!!" Joukai's screams were not from her head but her actual voice. "WHAT?!?!" Sukuro screamed as she was watching Kasai near her from Tenshi's eyes. "MY CHAKRA'S OUT!!" Joukai was now screaming her thoughts into the bubble.

Joukai collapsed onto her knee's, panting. "Please... Sukuro... at least try..." Joukai panted. "FUCK THIS!! IM DONE!! I GIVE UP!!!" Sukuro screamed. "You can't give up!!" Joukai shouted as she forced herself to stand. "Yes I can. I just did." Sukuro stated as Kasai slammed his paws against Tenshi's stomach and pressed forward. Tenshi was thrown backwards, into a building which collapsed due to the impact. "SUKURO!!! IF YOU GIVE UP NOW EVERYONE WILL DIE!!!" Joukai's screams were echoing throughout the bubble as Sukuro panted.

"Look, I don't fight with chakra. I use swords. And you don't have any. So unfortunately, I can't help you here." Sukuro stated as she stood back up and held her stomach. Tenshi was mimicing her as Kasai neared her with his sword which was still frozen. "IF YOU DON'T DO SOMETHING NOW YOU'LL DIE!!!!" Joukai screamed as Kasai's blade neared Tenshi. "FUCK!! FLY OR SOMETHING!! DON'T YOU HAVE THE WINGS?? YOU DODGE!! I ATTACK!!" Sukuro screamed as she was now panicing.

Tenshi quickly spread her wings and took off into the sky. "Tenshi can't stay in the sky much longer. Too much damage has been dealt to her body." Joukai's thoughts slipped into the bubble. Tenshi struggeled to keep in the sky's as she tried to keep away from Kasai who was following her. He was on all fours, gaining speed. "Sukuro.. put all your strength into this final blow." Joukai was panting heavily. Both had a great deal of damage done to their bodies. Tenshi turned to face Kasai, still in the air. She flew towards Kasai with anger burning in her eyes.

Kasai swung his sword in Tenshi's direction. She barely dodged the blade, as it sliced her wing. Tenshi howled in pain as she fell to the ground. The pinkish white blood was now covering her right wing. Tenshi had fallen only feet away from Naruto who had been running through the streets tyring to evacuate the village. To Naruto, Tenshi's body was slightly transparent. He could barely see the bubble inside with Sukuro laying inside. Blood was covering her right arm as she was holding it tightly. "Sukuro??" Naruto asked as he could only stare.

"Sister. Get up." Heru demanded as Kasai now stood triumphantly. Joukai was now unconsious. She had been trying to supply Sukuro with more power but instead had taken more from herself. Tenshi laid still on the ground. Naruto reached out towards the bubble. He hesitated momentarily before placing his hand on the bubble. A surge of electricity ran through his body, triggering the fox chakra. Naruto's hand slipped into the bubble, along with the rest of his body. As he fell into the bubble it began to glow with the red chakra. Tenshi's body was engulfed by the red chakra and was now being controlled by Naruto.

Sukuro was still in the bubble but she was now unconsious. Tenshi slowly got to her feet as Kasai watched, his triumphant chuckle now an evil sniker. Joukai was laying unconsious atop of Tenshi's head. Kasai drew his sword, which was now blazing again. Tenshi's staff was now glowing with the red chakra. Naruto stood inside the bubble. He performed the shadow clone jitsu, Tenshi mimicing him. He then performed Rasengan. Tenshi formed the whitish red Rasengan in her paws and focused her self to kill Kasai.

Right before Tenshi's Rasengan clashed with Kasai's sword, everything stood still. Everything, Every sound, had stopped. In the middle of the two demons sat Namida, on her knee's, crying. "Make it stop. Make it all dissapear. I don't want this! I never did!" Namida shouted as she burried her face in her hands. "Lady Namida, I can only pause time for a brief moment. Please... do not stay there." Joukai spoke tenderly, motherly. "Go back, make sure I was never born! Do anything to stop this from happening! Please... Joukai... make it stop!" Namida whispered as the tears slowly trickled down her cheeks. "Namida, only you can stop this." Joukai spoke soflty.

Everything resumed, Namida still sitting in the middle of Kasai and Tenshi. Joukai's body was gone now and the Joukai scroll was in Namida's hands, being gripped tighter and tighter as she cried. Tenshi and Kasai clashed, their chakra's powers clashing together. Namida wanted to feel the pain that the two demons felt. She was awaiting for the sparks of both heaven and hell to fly through her. She wanted to die. Maybe then would all this end. Namida stopped crying when she felt two arms being wrapped around her waist.

She turned her sorrow into fear within a second. The arms around her waist felt... warm. Namida felt safer in the strangers arms than she did when she was with Joukai. But Namida didn't let her emotions slip. She kicked her feet feircely and clawed at the boy's arms. She noticed the white arm warmers and immediately stopped her protest. She had a guess of who the boy was. And she was hopping she was wrong. She was soon put down on a roof a little ways away from the battle. Namida stood still, fearing she would be right about her guess.

But slowly, she swallowed her fear and turned around. _Why did he have to save me??? Why couldn't it be some random person?? WHY SASUKE???_ Namida screamed inside her head. Sasuke stood behind her, looking over her, panting. "Why?? Why did you save me?? Why couldn't you let them kill me??" She asked him, scrunching her face. Sasuke looked a little confused. He'd never heard someone who had wanted to be left to be killed. "Sasuke... why didn't you let me die??" Namida asked as she took a step away from him.

Sasuke never answered her, he just shook his head and looked away. His charcoal eyes still showed a slight hint of confusion. "I thought that if I died, everything would return to normal, you guys would forget about me and live on in your happy little lives." Namida explained slowly, trying to figure it all out herself as she explained it to him. "Shouldn't you be worring about the demons?" Sasuke asked as he watched the dust clear. Namida sighed silently and turned around. Kasai and Tenshi both looked as if they were about to fall to their death.

Kasai let out a soft whimper then collapsed onto the ground. Tenshi leaned forward and was panting, her body glowing a bright pink color. "S--Sukuro??" Namida had hoped that Sukuro was safe. She grabbed Sasuke by his hand and jumped off the roof. She drug him over to Tenshi's body just as she turned into Joukai. The bubble containing the unconsious Sukuro and the panting Naruto was slowly floating towards the ground. As soon as the bubble had disinigrated, Naruto collapsed to his knee's. "N--Naruto?? Are you okay??" Namida asked as she ran over to him.

"Ugh... Im fine... just tired... get your scrolls before they run off again." Naruto said as he gave Namida a slight smile. Namida nodded and ran over to the Joukai scroll. She stuffed it into her case then did the same with the Heru scroll now laying where Kasai had once been. Namida turned back to Naruto and instead, her eyes were glued to Sukuro. "HOLY SHIT!!!! SHE'S GOING TO DIE!!!" Namida shoved the Heru scroll into her case and ran towards Sukuro. Right as she was passing Sasuke, she tripped. She tripped over a small pebble. No gianormous rock, a mere pebble.

Sasuke smirked and looked away. Namida fell flat on her face in the dirt. Naruto burst into uncontrollable laughter. After a moment, Namida was standing up and dusting herself off. "Shut up Naruto!!!! Your laughing at me while Sukuro is dieing!!!" Namida shouted as she ran over to Sukuro. "Sasuke, Naruto, carry her to the infermary, quickly!!!" She demanded. "Why should I carry her??" Sasuke asked, glarring at Namida. "DO IT!!!" Namida screamed as she gave Sasuke the same evil glare. "Tsk." Sasuke crossed his arms and looked away.

Namida stood up and walked over to Sasuke. "Your going to carry her to the infermary AND your going to stay and make sure she gets some rest." Namida demanded in a harsh and annoyed tone. Sasuke scoffed and looked away from her. "Have it your way then." Namida said softly. She pinched onto Sasuke's ear and drug him over to Sukuro. Sasuke scowled at Namida who let go of his ear and crossed her arms. Namida sighed softly and knelt next to Sukuro. "Took you... long enough." Sukuro said as she winced.

Namida smiled, "It's not my fault Sasuke's being a reluctant pussycat." She stated. Sasuke only rolled his eyes at her statement. "And Naruto you... better not carry me! You little... egostatistical bitch." Sukuro cursed, trying to ignore the pains in her chest and arm. Sasuke reluctantly put one arm under Sukuro's upper back and the other under her knee's, carrying her bridal style. Sukuro held her arm away from Sasuke, the pain searing through her body. Naruto felt a surge of guilt rush through him. Whatever he did to piss off Sukuro, it was bad.

Sasuke, Naruto and Namida all walked towards the Infermary, stepping over debree and other things laying on the ground from the battle. Sasuke was carrying Sukuro while jumping over the obstacles in their path. They quickly made it into the Infermary and explained everything to Tsunade as she found Sukuro a room to stay in while she gathered her medical supplies. After dropping Sukuro off at the Infermary, Naruto walked outside and sat on the roof, thinking over what Sukuro had said earlier before she had given herself to Tenshi.


	9. The Puzzle

_**Chapter Nine**_

_The Puzzle_

Sukuro sat in Tsunade's office, only an hour after having been healed and bandaged. Her arm was in a sling and she had to take small breaths every so often. "Sukuro I know what you did and I want to thank you for it but, it was also violating your trainings. You are not a trained ninja yet. That mission was an S rank mission. You could have been killed. Sukuro, thank you for saving the Leaf village but I must ask that you refrain from interferring with ninja missions for now." Tsunade spoke, her vioice a mix of angry and happy.

"Thats mean!" Sukuro complained as she looked at Tsunade. "And you will still have to serve your House Arrest." Tsunade continued. "What??" Sukuro starred at Tsunade in disbelief. "You have to pay the consequences for your actions." She said plainly. "But I wasn't the only one who took part in that stupid battle!!! What about Naruto??" Sukuro shouted, now growing angry. "Sukuro, Naruto will receive his own punishements. You are being escorted back to your house by him." Tsunade said then waved her hand, signaling Sukuro to leave.

Sukuro sighed and stood up, she walked to the door and left Tsunade's office in a huff. Naruto was waiting outside the hokage's building, looking up at the sky, his arms crossed over his chest. Sukuro growled and walked past him, walking towards her house. Naruto noticed her and pushed off the wall he had been leaning on. "Sukuro. Wait up." He called as he caught up with her. "How did it go??" He asked. Sukuro clenched her fists and ignored him. She was still furious with him and wanted to hit him as hard as possible but couldn't.

"Sukuro..." Naruto looked over at Sukuro who was fumming and completely ignoring him. "Look, Sukuro, I'm sorry about whatever I did that made you so mad at me." Naruto said as he let out a sigh of annoyance. "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM??? YOUR A FUCKING EGOTISTICAL PRICK!!! YOU REALLY DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU DID DO YOU?!?!" Sukuro screamed, she had finally snapped. She was now standing in the middle of the street, facing Naruto and screaming in anger. Naruto was looking at her in confusion. Sukuro shook her head and walked off.

Naruto ran up to Sukuro and grabbed her forearm. He quickly turned her around to face him. "Tell me what I did wrong." He whispered with a stern look in his eyes. "If You don't know yourself then it just proves my point. Your nothing but a stupid prick." Sukuro said stubbornly as she jerked her arm away from Naruto. "Sukuro Tell me what I fucking did thats so horrible that you won't fucking talk to me!" Naruto demanded with force, grabbing Sukuro's wrist. Sukuro starred at Naruto for a moment before stomping down on his foot and twisting her arm out of his grip.

Sukuro then ran down the street to her house. Naruto winced at the pain throbbing in his foot and scowled. He ignored the pain and ran after Sukuro. As he came to her door he paused, hesitating before actually knocking on the door. "GO AWAY!!!" Sukuro screamed from inside the house. "Sukuro... open up." Naruto called as he knocked on the door again. "GET THE FUCK AWAY!!!!!" Sukuro screamed again. Naruto sighed and slammed his forehead against the door in anger. He continued to knock, forehead still resting on the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!?!" Sukuro screamed as she pulled the door open. Naruto stumbled forward but caught himself quickly. "Sukuro... just tell me what I did that was so wrong..." Naruto said, looking at her, scrunching his face. Sukuro gritted her teeth, trying to calm herself before speaking. "You ditched me. You left me there to talk to Sasuke. Then, Leaving me to protect the village. I would of been okay if you would have at least sparred a second to apologize but... You didn't care. I don't want anything clingy but to see you care about everything else without even glancing back at me... Yeah, Im a little pissed off." Sukuro explained.

"Thats it??" Naruto asked, confused. Sukuro starred at him, now fumming. "That's it! Thats it!! IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY?!?! THATS IT!!!! HOW FUCKING STUPID ARE YOU??" Sukuro screamed. "That's a pretty stupid reason to be mad at someone." Naruto stated, unaware of Sukuro's rising temper. "YOU FUCKING EGOTISTICAL BITCH!!!! YOUR JUST LIKE SASUKE!!! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF!!!" Sukuro screamed with even more rage than before. "How can I not care about anyone but myself?? I DIDN'T TRY TO KILL YOU!!!" Naruto shouted.

Sukuro starred at Naruto, raising one eyebrow. "Everything I said back there, I only said to make sure you weren't in the fucking jitsu. I never meant any of it!" Naruto said in anger. "I WISH I WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU BACK AT THE SHRINE!!!!!" Sukuro screamed, tears welling inside her eyes. "YOUR A FUCKING MONSTER!!! YOU AND THE KYUUBI!! YOU MEAN NOTHING TO THIS VILLAGE!!! EVERYONE SEE'S YOU AS THIS DISGUSTING MONSTER!!! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST DIE AND GO TO HELL!!!!!" Sukuro screamed out of rage.

Sukuro slammed the door shut and locked herself in her room, letting the tears stream down her face. Naruto was looking at the ground below him, Sukuro's words haunting him. He slowly turned away from the door and began to walk towards his apartment. He couldn't help but feel hurt. The only girl he's ever actually felt close to told him to die and go to hell. Of course he'd be hurt. Naruto finally entered his apartment after what seemed like hours of walking. He locked himself in his dark room, wanting nothing more than to lay like this forever, Never having to get up again.

------

Namida stood on the edge of a roof top, looking out over the lake behind the house. Sasuke stood behind her and off to the side, his hands in his pockets. "Again, you come up here." Namida said softly, smiling. "Is this just your little hide out??" She asked, turning to Sasuke. "Why are you here??" Sasuke asked, ignoring Namida's question. "Well I thought you might be up here. I wanted to come by and say that I'm going back home tonight. I think it's pretty much safe to go back now." Namida answered, smiling.

"Sasuke... remember a few nights ago... when you told me that you had left the village... what did you mean??" Namida asked, pausing slightly. Sasuke looked at Namida with a look of boredom. "I left the village." He said as he looked away from her. "Where did you go??" Namida asked. She wanted to know more about Sasuke but he wasn't exactly going along with it. "Why does it matter??" Sasuke again ignored Namida's question. "Well... I'm just curious. You were talking about you had left the village and I was just wondering... why??" Namida replyed shortly.

"Just forget about it." Sasuke stated, looking back at Namida. "I can't just forget about it..." Namida persisted as she stepped towards Sasuke. "You seem like you have everything you could ever want. Friends, people who love you, and a great village. I don't want to go home. I go home to an empty house. It's dark and cold. I can't act as if I wasn't curious about you. Your always so closed up and zoned out. You act as if you really don't care about anything..." Namida paused, watching Sasuke's charcoal eyes. He only scoffed at her words, looking away.

"You actually think that??" He asked. "Well... a little. I really want to know more about you Sasuke..." Namida said softly. "Why??" Sasuke asked. "Well... that's kind of hard to answer... I guess I'm just really curious. I know that's not a good enough reason to tell me but..." Namida paused and tried to figure out what to say. "I tried to kill Naruto." He answered briefly. Namida was now confused. "What?? Why??" She asked. "Power." He stated. "What kind of power??" Namida asked, intrigued. "Power that requires you to kill your best friend." Sasuke replied.

"If you wanted that power... then why is Naruto still here??" Namida asked, on the outside she was calm, serious. But on the inside, she was doing her happy dance, repeating _'I'm so awesome! He's actually talking!! Yes!!'_. "I didn't want to gain my power the same way my brother did." He spoke angrily. "Where did you go??" Namida asked as she was awaiting Sasuke's reply. "You already asked that. And I gave you my answer." Sasuke said, annoyed. "Brother?? You have a brother??" Namida asked, confused.

She was getting her answers but they were spread out, like a puzzle. A very complicating puzzle. "Are you done with your questions yet??" Sasuke asked, annoyed. Namida sighed and shrugged. "I guess..." She paused, smiling. "But now... I have my reason to stay in the village!" She said excitedly, throwing her hands into the air. Sasuke was silent. "Don't you want to know why??" Namida asked, looking at him eagerly. Sasuke scoffed, glarring at her. "Because... I want to solve the complicating puzzle that is your life!!" Namida said, jumping into the air.

Sasuke sweatdropped, Namida in the background doing the happy dance. Namida then tripped, over her own two feet. She fell on her face, gaining a smirk from Sasuke. She rolled over and began laughing. Sasuke starred at her. "Have a nice trip... See you next FALL..." Namida said then burst into controllable laughter. Sasuke sweatdropped again, looking away from Namida. "ALIENS!!!" Namida screamed through her laughter. Sasuke was sweatdropping while Namida was rolling around on the roof, laughing as hard as possible.

------

Namida stood in front of Sukuro's door, pounding on the door, an evil gleam in her eyes. She pounded on the door again. "SUKURO!!!!" She screamed as she pounded on the door continusouly. Sukuro's door finally opened to a very aggrivated and tired Sukuro. "I need your help." Namida said, cheerfully. Sukuro growled and slammed the door in Namida's face. Namida twitched slightly as she pounded on the door again. "WHAT?!?!" Sukuro screamed as she yanked the door open again. "I was wondering if you'd help me." Namida said, smiling.

"And I was wondering if you'd leave my doorstep and leave me to wallow in my own misery." Sukuro said in sarcasam. "Well I can't do that. I wanted to know if you'd help me on a mission to find out more about Sasuke." Namida said. "No. I'm not helping you find out about an egotistical prick." Sukuro replied sharply. "Not Naruto. Sasuke." Namida stated. She was slowly growing annoyed. "Please Sukuro. I helped you search through Naruto's room!! I promise I won't ask you for anything else ever again!!! And the sooner you help me, the sooner I'll be able to leave the village." Namida begged.

"No. If you want to go find out more about the egotistical prick, Go ask the egotistical Bitch!" Sukuro said as she slammed the door shut. "SUKURO!!!!!!!" Namida screamed as loud as she could. Sukuro forced herself to calm down as she slowly opened the door. "If you want to know more about Sasuke, the egotistical prick, go ask Naruto, the egotistical bitch. Sasuke and Naruto are best friends. Now... GOODBYE!!" Sukuro then slammed the door shut once more. "BUT SUKUROOOO!!!!" Namida complained.

"I SAID NO!!!!!" Sukuro screamed. "BUT SUKUROOOOOO I NEED YOUR HELP!!!" Namida continued to complain, throwing a fit. "NO!" Sukuro screamed. "YES!!" "NO!!" "YES!!" "NO!!" It continued like that for about thirty minutes. "FINE! GO BE YOUR EMO BITCHY SELF!!!" Namida pouted as she stomped away from the door. Namida quickly made her way over to Naruto's apartment. She pounded on the door just as she had at Sukuro's. "NARUTO!!!!" She screamed. Naruto's door slowly opened.

"What do you want??" Naruto asked angrily. "Will you help me??" Namida asked, smilling. "No." Naruto simply said as he went to shut the door. Namida's foot stopped the door and shoved the door open. "Please Naruto!!!! It's really important!!!" Namida complained. "No." Naruto said again. "You're just like Sukuro." Namida said, pouting. She watched as Naruto's head lowered, giving off a very depressing vibe. "What is with all of you guys and your little emoness." Namida asked as she shook her head. "Look, Naruto, If you help me... I'll try to talk to Sukuro for you." Namida said.

"It won't help any." Naruto said softly. Namida sighed and pushed the door open more. She stepped inside and flipped on the light. She then grabbed Naruto's arm and dragged him inside, not looking around. Once they were fully into the front room Namida took a look around. "Wow... Naruto... I think you have a problem..." She said. Everything was on the floor, it was a mess. Books laid spread out on the couch. Titles reading _'How to apologize'_ and _'How to do deal with Depression after a bad fight with best friends and maybe the love of your life'_. Namida sweatdropped, looking at all the depressing books and movies.

Scattered on top of the t.v were chick flicks, ranging from _'How to lose a guy in 10 days'_ to _'Bambi'_. "Naruto... You really need some help..." Namida said as she looked on the floor. "With what??" Naruto asked, he was also examining his front room. "Hey, there's my ramen from earlier." Naruto said as he pointed to a bowl of ramen on the intable. "I don't even want to know how long that's been there." Namida said as she stepped over a pile of dirty clothes. "You really need a girlfriend... This is sad..." Namida paused, cautiously picking up a bar of soap covered in hair, ramen and some green junk.

"What the fuck is this??" She asked, turning to him. "I dropped the soap and it rolled in ramen, then in the hair of a stray dog I picked up then in the moldy jam in the kitchen." Naruto explained. "Okay... You REALLY need a girlfriend." Namida said as she dropped the bar of nasty soap. "I'm glad I didn't go into Sukuro's place. It may have been worse..." Namida said to herself. She finally stopped examining Naruto's front room and looked at him. "Listen, Naruto, you can't live like this. You'll end up dieing by your own waste." She said, concerned and disgusted.

Namida grabbed Naruto by his arm and pulled him into the kitchen. She found a clean chair and sat him down. She turned around and looked at the counter. It was covered in moldy jam and some kind of hair. Namida turned back around and shook her head. "Okay... Tell me... Whats got you feeling so down??" She asked, sounding as if she was a therapist. "I don't know I got into this huge fight with Sukuro then everything ended up going down hill and I just stopped carring about everything and let it all go to waste..." Naruto continued to talk but his voice became blocked from Namida's head. _Wow... he sounds like a hormonal girl! _Namida thought, snikering.

She walked over to the table and looked at the ramen. It was a special ramen for women over the age of fifty and contained large amounts of Estrogen. Namida sighed heavily as she turned to Naruto. "Naruto... You had estrogen... Do you know what that is??" Namida asked slowly. Naruto only shook his head. "It's a pill for women... You know how men have steriods?? Well women have estrogen... To keep their hormones regulated... when a guy takes it... he technically looses his balls." Namida explained as if she was speaking to a child.

Naruto's eyes widened, he then began to pat his groin area to make sure he was still a guy. "Oh wow... Naruto... I'm just going to leave now..." Namida said, disturbed. She stepped over the mess in the front room and out the door. She shook her head and walked back towards Tsunade's office. She was determined to solve the puzzle before leaving Konoha. Namida quickly entered the Hokage's building and knocked on Tsunade's door. "Come In." Tsunade's voice called. Namida shoved the doors open and flew in.

"Lady Tsunade... You need to help your ninja's! Naruto is sitting in his house on estrogen and Sukuro is being all Emo in her house. And Sasuke is being all mysterious agian!" Namida spoke quickly. "What??" Tsunade was lost. "Okay. Naruto is sitting in his house on estrogen because he had a fight with Sukuro. Sukuro is sitting in her house and I'm scared to go in there because of what I saw in Naruto's house. And she's being all Emo and not helping me. And I want to find out more about Sasuke because he's being Mysterious again and won't tell me anything!! I CAN'T SOLVE THE PUZZLE NOW!!!" Namida explained a bit slower.

"Okay... start out with the problem with Naruto then _slowly_ move on." Tsunade said, emphasizing on the word Slowly. Namida took a deep breath. "Okay, I went over to Naruto's after Sukuro wouldn't help me. I went inside and found his house a wreck. Everything was all moldy and nasty and it looked like a tornadoe had gone through and terrorized his place. Then I found some ramen on the tabel that was for women over fifty. It had estrogen in it and it ended up making him all emotional and everything. And so I was talking to him, trying to figure out what was wrong..." Namida paused to catch her breath.

"Then I told him that estrogen basically made men loose their balls. And he started to touch himself down there which kinda freaked me out a little bit. So then I left right. Well before that I was trying to get Sukuro to help me find out more about Sasuke. Well she wouldn't so for about thirty minutes we were arguing and then I gave up. Well even before that I was trying to figure out Sasuke but he was being an A hole and wouldn't tell me anything so I decided I would try to solve the puzzle by asking around and snooping but... no one will help me. Now I'm traumatized by all your ninja's emoness." Namida finished with a long exhale of inhaled breath.

Tsunade was nodding intently but not really listening. She was finishing some paper work she had to have done before the end of the day, concerning the demon death match. "Why are you still here Namida?? Aren't you supposed to be heading home??" Tsunade asked, looking up from her paper work. "Well... because I wanted to learn more about Sasuke before leaving. Thats the other reason why I'm here. I was wondering if you could fill me in on him. I'm really curious." Namida said, halfway smiling. "I can't give out information about the shinobi." Tsunade stated, her face was completely serious.

"I just saved your village and you can't supply me with one ounce of good information on ONE ninja???" Namida asked, annoyed. "I'm sorry but that is classified information." Tsunade said as she ushered Namida out of her office. "Fine then." Namida pouted as she left the building.She quickly walked back towards Sasuke's house, jumping onto the roof. "Where do you have to go to get information on a ninja??" She asked aloud as she paced the roof of Sasuke's house.She paced back and forth, thinking. "Okay, this is hard. He's mysterious... and he's a prick... or so says Sukuro... but I think he's kinda... nice I guess." Namida spoke her thoughts aloud.

She was struggeling to figure her feelings and plans all out at the same time. Everything was falling onto her shoulders at once. The village she had tried to keep out of danger was now destroyed because of her. She was now trying despartely to solve a puzzle about a boy she'd probably never see again after she leaves the village. Her world was comming to an end, and fast. She heard footsteps nearing her and sighed softly. She began to turn around when she felt a hand on her forearm. She froze, not knowing who was behind her. Her forehead was now sticky with the new found sweat rolling down her face.

Her breath became unsteady as the chakra comming from the person sent shocks throughout her body. Slowly, she was forced to turn towards the person. The man standing behind her resembled an older looking Sasuke. His long black hair was tied into a small pony tail. His sharingan red eyes were locked onto Namida. His forcefull hand tightening on her arm. He was aged and looking as if he was in his late teens or early twenties. Namida's crimson pink eyes were full of fear as she starred into the man's eyes. He was wearing a black dress cloak with red clouds placed on it. His grip was tightening on her forearm.

Namida's voice was stuck in her throat. She was too scared to speak, too scared to move. Her body was frozen over in fear as the man looked over her. "Namida." He stated, his voice sent shivers through her body. He was beyond evil and Namida couldn't stop herself from jerking her arm back. "WHO ARE YOU??" She screamed as she failed to free her arm. The man smirked, "Fiesty," He paused shortly. "If you must know, I am Uchiha Itachi." He finished. Namida's eyes widened as she heard him speak his name. "Your... Sasuke's brother??" She asked. Something clicked inside her head. She felt the corner of her lips curving into a triumphant smile.

Itachi, giving her a strange look, slowly loosened his grip on her arm. "Soooo... If you're Sasuke's brother... then you must know alot about him..." Namida was tossing her fright to the back of her head. She was still far from solving Sasuke's puzzle but slowly getting closer. Itachi regained his grip on her arm and turned away from her, dragging her across the roof. "HEY!!! Where are you taking me??" Namida asked as she struggeled to keep her balance. "I asked you a question!!!" Namida was growing annoyed with Itachi as he ignored her. "ITACHI!!!!" Namida let out a loud scream as she stopped, refusing to continue on walking.

Itachi quickly turned to her, furious. "Shut the fuck up you little twit!" He shouted. Namida's eyes widened in complete fear as she cowered in front of him. Itachi was breathing heavily, rage filling his body. Namida watched as Itachi calmed himself and without thinking spoke, "IM NOT A FUCKING TWIT YOU NASTY PRICK!!" As soon as her sentence escaped her lips, she covered her mouth and starred at him. Itachi was fumming, his grip on her arm was tightening. Namida watched in horror as Itachi's fist connected with her stomach. She slid on her heels away from him from the blow, couphing up blood. She stumbled to a stop and fell to her knee's.

"Anything else??" He asked, walking towards her. "Get Up." He demanded, now standing in front of her. Namida was still couphing up blood, refusing to stand. "Go away..." She said, shaking her head. "I said Get Up." Itachi demanded once again with more force. Namida slowly stood up, her head hung towards the ground. Itachi gripped her chin between his thumb and index finger. He forced her to look at him. Namida's eye's were dull and full of fear and pain. Itachi scoffed and threw her back onto the ground. "Your nothing but a pathetic girl." He said, his voice harsh, peircing her like knives. "I'M NOT PATHETIC!!!" Namida shouted as she forced herself to stand.

As soon as she got to her feet Itachi's hand was closing in on her. Namida closed her eyes tightly and awaited the soon to come pain. She heard panting and slowly opened her eyes. Sasuke stood before her, stopping Itachi's fist. "Ah, Sasuke," Itachi paused, a smirk curving his once angered face. Sasuke was panting lightly, glarring at his older brother. Namida was shocked, scared and worried. "S--Sasuke..." She managed to speak in a low whisper before being pushed away. "Get out of here." Sasuke demanded. "Don't worry, Namida," Itachi paused, He then flash stepped behind Namida. "I will return for you." He whispered then took off.

Namida was again frozen over in fear. When she finally returned to the world, Sasuke was standing in front of her. He was looking over her, examining her for any major injuries. "I'm... Fine." She said, pausing briefly to regain herself. Sasuke didn't look convinced but certainly didn't care all that much. "Thank you..." Namida gave Sasuke a small bow then ran off, jumping off the roof and trying to run down the streets in the sandals she was taught to wear outside. It was very complicating and took all her concentration to keep from falling, but her head was full of the thoughts of Sasuke and his past. Soon enough, she tripped, falling to the ground in utter embarrassment.

"You really need to be carefull." Sasuke's voice caused Namida's cheeks to grow red. She slowly propped herself on her knees, raising her eyes to meet Sasuke's outstretched hand. Namida hesitated, starring at his hand. Sasuke finally got tired and grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet. She met Sasuke's charcoal eyes and slowly pulled her hand away. She then began walking past him, embarrassed he had seen her fall and embarrass herself. She now knew she had to leave the village, for good. Itachi was obviously going to come back to konoha for her, and she didn't want to cause them any more trouble. She knew what she had to do, and soon.

Slowly, she began walking back towards the outskirts of the village. Her thoughts were roaring throughout her head, anger, sorrow, torture. All of those emotions, filling one persons head. She just wanted to leave everything behind and live the rest of her life in the house on the hill over looking the fire country. Everything was going to end soon enough, maybe too soon.

--------

"Lady Tsunade, How long has this been planned??" Shizune asked, looking at Tsunade with grief. "She has been destined for this since she came to our village." Tsunade answered. "But Lady Tsunade... With who??" Shizune continued to question Tsunade. Tsunade looked out the window overlooking the village. She sighed softly and stood up, trying to think of how to answer Shizune's question. She crossed her arms behind her back and then spoke, "The KazeKage." Shizune starred at Tsunade.


	10. MARRIAGE?

_**Chapter Ten**_

_Marriage??_

A boy with bright red hair stood in front of Tsunade's desk. He had forest green eyes, drapped with black insomnia. He wore a brown shirt with a black sash over his chest. He had no eyebrows and a strange symbol on his forehead. On his back was a large gourd. "Gaara, this marriage... How long has it been planned??" Tsunade asked. The boy, Gaara, wasn't paying much attention to the woman speaking to him. He was looking outside, out at the village hidden in the leaves. "Gaara??" Tsunade had been repeating his name a number of times. Finally, the boy looked at her. "The marriage, How long has it been planned??" She repeated herself.

"Five years." Gaara answered briefly. Shizune was kneeling next to Tsunade's desk, watching Gaara. "From when she came to our village??" She asked, confused. Gaara nodded. "Why her though??" Tsunade asked. Gaara continued to look out the window. "Can I meet her??" Gaara asked, avoiding Tsunade's question. Tsunade nodded and stood up. "We will arrange a meeting later on today." She stated. Gaara nodded and left the room. He began to wander the village with nothing to do. He felt someone gripping onto his gourd, slowing him down. "He'll never find me..." Namida's voice was in a low whisper behind Gaara's gourd.

Gaara was a little weirded out by the unknown girl behind him. "What are you doing??" He asked, a little worried to hear her reply. "I'm hiding from Sasuke..." Namida whispered, peering around Gaara. "Do you know a girl named Sukuro??" He asked. "HA! I FOUND YOU!" Sasuke shouted as he now stood beside Gaara, pointing at Namida. "WILL YOU STOP FOLLOWING ME?!?! HE'S NOT GOING TO KILL ME!!!!" Namida screamed, annoyed. "YOU DON'T KNOW THE BASTARD!" Sasuke shouted back. "GRRRRRRR!!!" Namida growled aloud in anger then stormed off. Before she got too far away she remembered Gaara had asked her a question.

"Sukuro's taking the ANBU test." She answered then resumed her stomping away from him. Sasuke followed Namida closely. Gaara had thought that Sasuke seemed a bit odd but ignored that and continued walking. He was walking past the Ramen shop when Naruto came out. "Hey Gaara." Naruto said, waving to Gaara who slowly came to a stop. Tsunade came out behind Naruto along with Shizune by her side. "Ah, Gaara, I was just on my way to the ANBU tests. Would you mind joining me??" Tsunade asked, smiling. Gaara nodded, and began to follow Tsunade, Shizune and Naruto. "Sukuro is training on the Sakura Hill Side." Tsunade stated as she cooled herself with a green fan.

"Sakura Hill Side??" Gaara asked. "Yes," Tsunade paused. "We will soon arrive there." She finished. "That sounds more like a resort if you ask me." Naruto stated, shoving his hands in his pockets. Tsunade smiled at Naruto's remark. "Why are you looking for Sukuro anyways Gaara??" Naruto asked, looking at Gaara. "She is to be married to him." Tsunade answered for Gaara who wasn't paying attention to them. "Married??" Naruto stood still, shocked. "Yes, Sukuro and Gaara are in an arranged marriage." Tsunade answered again. "But... When was this decided???" Naruto asked as he had to run to catch up to them.

"It was decided as soon as Sukuro had arrived to our village. She was chosen from the many girls in our village. But the main reason is still unknown." Tsunade continued to answer Naruto's questions as they neared Sakura Hill Side. "But why??" Naruto's questions continued to spill from his mouth. "Naruto, she was chosen by the Suna Council." Tsunade was growing annoyed with his questions. "Was she asked??" Naruto was slowing down, slowly falling behind them. It was just now dawning on him that he had made a mistake. He remembered what he had done to Sukuro, choosing his village over her, and now... She was to be married and taken from the village to live in Suna.

"When??" Naruto asked as he made his way back to them. "In a week." Gaara answered this time. Shizune was the only one to notice the hurt in Naruto's voice and the anticipation hidden deep inside Gaara's voice. Both exact oppisites in every way but the tone sounding exactly the same. It amazed her that Naruto had acted in such a manner. She didn't think that he could actually act this way upon hearing one of his friends was to get married. She had imagined that he'd be happy for Sukuro but instead, his response was sorrow and hurt. Shizune was a bit shocked at this but her attention was then turned to the Sakura Hill Side gates.

Naruto had decided on what he was going to do. He had chosen the path to give up and let Sukuro live her life as the KazeKage's wife, living the life she deserved. "Gaara, I ask that you do not disturb Sukuro if you spot her during her test, that will only interfere with her test and cause her to fail." Tsunade stated. Gaara nodded, but he couldn't quite keep that promise. If Sukuro was to find herself in trouble, Gaara would assist her. Tsunade felt the tension in the air as they passed through the gates. "Now, I must ask that you keep to yourself. Bother your surroundings and you will pay the consequences. Please listen to my words. I wouldn't want you to die before you meet your wife KazeKage." Tsunade spoke in a wise tone.

Gaara nodded, glancing into the small wooded area, trying to spot a girl, any girl that might be Sukuro. But in spite of the many creatures lurking throughout the area's, he had yet to see a female within them. "Lady Tsunade," Shizune paused, taking caution in where she stepped. "If Sukuro is to be married... why make her an ANBU?? Aren't they supposed to eliminate all emotions to fullfill their duties as an ANBU??" She asked as they passed a few Sakura tree's. "I have chosen her to be an ANBU because she is powerfull, I am most positive that she will be able to protect and be a great wife to the KazeKage." Tsunade and Shizune were whispering to eachother.

The boys, walking in front of Tsunade and Shizune, hardly spoke to eachother. Naruto was cursing himself silently for being so dense. Gaara on the other hand was enjoying the peacefull surroundings. All though Sakura Hill Side seemed pleasant and almost serene, Creatures of the unknown lurked about, ready to kill or be killed. Their life, the creatures, was in the hands of whoever was taking the test. And in this case, Sukuro was their number one enemy. Each creature was ready to destroy her and feast on her blood. Those were the thoughts torturing Gaara, that his wife would die by the hands of a beast. He refused to let that happen, refused to let his soon-to-be-wife die that horrible a death.

They soon came to an average sized old japanese style house. The sliding screen doors were decorated with Sakura tree's and water lilly's. Tsunade stepped out of her wooden shoes and into the house slippers set out. Shizune did the same, as the boys stepped out of their ninja sandals and into the house slippers. "I am not asking this, I am demanding that you show respect to the ANBU black op that has been sent up with Sukuro to assist her in the training." Tsunade said as she stepped inside a room, leaving the door for Shizune to shut after the boys had stepped in. "I have come to you to check on Young Sukuro-chan, and to see if you are doing well." Tsunade said as she knelt on the ground.

Shizune was almost mimicing Tsunade, silent as usual. Naruto and Gaara sat in front of the ANBU black op as well. "Lady Tsunade, Sukuro is doing fine. She had just came in for a rest only a few moments ago. I'm afraid you've just missed her." The ANBU black op wore a mask with red markings on it. He also wore a black male kimono. "Lady Tsunade, what if she does not make it??" Shizune asked in a soft whisper. "She will pass." Tsunade said shortly then turned her attention back to the ANBU black op. "I am sorry but may I ask you a question in private??" Tsunade asked as she slowly and gracefully got back to her feet.

The ANBU nodded and stood as well. He showed Tsunade to a room in the back, where they could speak without interruptions. Naruto stood up and walked over to a window. "Do you think she's okay??" He asked, his ocean blue eyes glazing over. "Naruto-kun, I am positive that she is fine. I do not think a smart girl like Sukuro would be in any danger within those serene woods." Shizune spoke. Naruto sighed as Gaara shook his head. "Sakura Hill Side is a decietfull place. It may look Serene but it is crawling with all sorts of danger." Gaara spoke. Shizune turned to Gaara, "You act as if you've been here..." She said softly.

"What is being KazeKage with out watching your comrads complete their training, watching them die by the hands of the beast within the _serene_ gardens of Sakura Hill Side." Gaara replied, his voice was soft, almost a whisper. Shizune was quiet, scared to say something that would upset Gaara. _No wonder they picked Sukuro... They're so alike... In many ways... Both with that sentimental gaze, and the deep words._ Shizune thought to herself as she was looking over Gaara intently. "Shizune... Where do you think she is??" Naruto asked, still looking out the window. Shizune sighed, not knowing what to say to make him feel better.

The front sliding screen doors slowly began to slide open. Sukuro struggled to stay on her feet as all her energy was torn from her. She was covered in blood, scratches and bruises. She was out of kunai's, shurikens and her other weapons had been lost in the woods. Her body was about to give out as something large attacked her from behind. Naruto turned around at the sound of a terrorfying scream. Sukuro was clutching the screen doors as something tore at her back. She let out another scream as the beast's mouth clamped over her left shoulder. At that moment, her left arm gave out, all her weight transfering to her right arm.

"SUKURO!!!" Naruto shouted as he watched the beast release Sukuro and slowly take off. It had given up, seeing as it faced grave danger, sincing the ANBU black op's presence. Tsunade and the ANBU burst out of the back room and down the hall to Sukuro's aid. "N--Naru...to..." Sukuro managed to barely speak Naruto's name before she collapsed onto the floor. Gaara could only stare at the girl laying in the doorway. Blood covered and masacarred. She was still alive though. "Lady Tsunade... Should we get her to the Infermary??" Shizune asked, now kneeling by Sukuro's side. "No, the creatures are still hunting for her, she is only safe here." Tsunade answered quickly.

"The ANBU have medical supplies here. Please, bring them to me so I can heal her." Tsunade ordered. "Naruto, Gaara, Carry Sukuro away from the doorway, it is not safe." Tsunade said as she slid the screen doors shut. Naruto and Gaara laid Sukuro on her back, gently. Tsunade and Shizune both sat on either side of Sukuro, ready to heal her. The ANBU came back in with the medical herbs and supplies. "Lady Tsunade..." Naruto paused, looking over Sukuro. "Did she... Pass???" He asked, watching as Shizune and Tsunade began aiding Sukuro. There was no answer to Naruto's question. Gaara, Naruto and the ANBU could only watch as Shizune and Tsunade worked.

------

Sakura quickly made her way down the streets, searching for Sasuke. She finally found him still following Namida. "Sasuke! Sasuke!" Sakura shouted as she neared him, waving to him. Namida stopped, Causing Sasuke to stop as well. "Sasuke! Did you hear??" Sakura asked, excitement filling her voice. "Hear what??" Sasuke asked. Namida growled silently, she despised Sakura with a passion. There was just something about her squeaky voice and skanky clothes that made Namida hate her. Sakura leaned in towards Sasuke and whispered to him, "Sukuro and Gaara are having an arranged marriage." She spoke then stood straight.

"What?? Tell me!!" Namida demanded. "Sasuke... do you know how big this is??" Sakura asked then ran off. "Sasuke... what was that about??" Namida asked as she looked at Sasuke. "Nothing." Sasuke stated as he turned away from her. "Sasuke..." Namida whispered his name and reached towards him. But her hand missed him as he began walking away from her. Namida watched him walk a little ways away before following him. She didn't run to catch up to him nor did she walk slow to loose him. She walked an average speed, not getting too close or too far from him. She followed him down a path, a brook could be heard in the background, along with the soft sounds of birds and the tree's whispering to eachother as they passed them.

Namida was overwhelmed by the smells and sights around her that she lost site of Sasuke. She was now in the small woods, alone with the tree's surrounding her. Sakura blossoms fell around her, cascading a sence of beauty to the scene. Namida held out her hand, flat, letting the Sakura blossoms fall onto her hand. She tossed them back into the air, letting them flow with the wind. She then continued walking down the path, hoping she would find Sasuke soon. As she passed a few bushes of lilacs, she found Sasuke. He was standing before the busteling brooke, surrounded by Sakura tree's. The blossoms fell into the brooke, carrying them down and out of sight with slow elegance.

With Sasuke's back to her, the scene looked even more like a work of art. A masterpeice painting meant to be placed in a royal shrine for many to see and take in it's beauty. Namida knew this was her only chance to see him like this, see him so peacefull and at rest with himself. "Sasuke... " She spoke softly as she stepped towards him. Her hands were hidden beneath the sleeves of her kimono, her hair cascading over her shoulders. The tail of her Kimono dragged the ground. "Sasuke... I want to thank you... for protecting me from... your brother." Namida said softly as she looked at the ground and the ground only.

"I was hoping I could ask you a question..." She continued. "Hm?" Sasuke asked, not moving at all. "Why?? Why do you fight him if he is your kin?? Your older brother??" She asked, hoping he would answer her instead of ignoring the question with one of his own. "He's killed my whole clan before... why not fight him now? And if he's after you, I might as well follow you..." Sasuke stated, one hand was flat, letting Sakura blossoms fall onto his palm before slipping to the brooke below. His other was shoved into his pocket. "But why?? If you wanted to defeat him... Why couldn't you have done it on the roof top?? When he had attacked me??" Namida asked.

She knelt onto the ground, brushing her hand on the top of the water. Sasuke was watching Namida from the corner of his eyes. "You were in the way." He said, trying to be rude. "So in other words... You wanted to protect me??" Namida smiled to herself, looking at her reflection in the water. Sasuke didn't respond to her, he stayed silent as he watched the blossoms fall onto the water. Time slowly passed, and the day was turning to night. "Should we head back now??" Namida asked as she slowly got to her feet. She turned to Sasuke who was already walking back. Namida was still smiling to herself as she walked a little ways behind him.

-------

"Sukuro... Please calm down... Getting married isn't that bad. It should be an honor to marry the KazeKage." Tsunade was standing in front of Sukuro who was throwing a white silk kimono onto the ground. "I DON'T WANT TO BE IN AN ARRANGED MARRIAGE!!!" Sukuro screamed. "Sukuro-chan, please calm yourself. You are an ANBU your feelings are supposed to be contained, this marriage is part of your mission now." Tsunade stated as she gathered the silk kimono in her hands and handed it to Shizune so she could fold it properly and place it back in the kimono box. "You actually think that this is what I want?? To be in an arranged marriage where I have no say in whether or not they have my consent??" Sukuro asked, trying to be calm.

"Sukuro-chan, I hope you understand that by Marrying Lord KazeKage you are honoring your village. Not only the Leaf village but your home village. The Rain village. Please be as kind as to see him before you make your final desision Sukuro-chan." Tsunade spoke as she pulled out another Kimono box. "In one week you are to be married to Lord KazeKage, we must find your Kimono now and arrange the invites." Tsunade continued. "Lady Tsunade... May I ask you something..." Shizune spoke quietly as she pulled the kimono from it's box and admired it's Tatsumura silk. "Yes Shizune?" Tsunade asked as she looked at Shizune.

"Where did you get all these beautifull kimonos?? Tatsumura silk?? It would take more than yen alone to gain this." Shizune said, finally putting the Kimono back into his box. "Shizune... These Kimono's have been given to me." Tsunade stated as she placed the Kimono box in the closet and turned her attention to Sukuro who was playing with her Sakura blossom decorated chopsticks. Tsunade took the chopsticks from Sukuro to gain her attention. "Sukuro, I know this is hard but you have to think about your village before yourself." She said. "Lady Tsunade... You had said that this was a part of my mission... How??" Sukuro asked, looking up at her.

"You are to protect Lord KazeKage and serve as his wife." Tsunade answered as she looked over Sukuro. "But... why me?? Why couldn't they have chosen Sakura or Hinata??" Sukuro asked, looking at the ground she sat on. "Sukuro, they have chosen you because you are strong, wise and beautifull. Could you see Hinata or Sakura serving a good wife for a KazeKage??" Tsunade asked. "Thank you Lady Tsunade, I should go home and get some rest now. And thank you Shizune for your assistance." Sukuro said then left the hokage's building. She had been transported there after Tsunade and Shizune had given her full recovery.

Sukuro walked down the dimmly lit streets. The lanterns hanging on the sides of the stores were casting shadows on the ground. Sukuro was lost in thought, she didn't want to be married at such a young age and to someone she had never met but she had to. It was the only way she could actually complete her mission. Being married to a KazeKage, one who is in charge and always taking over. A man who cares for his village as if it was his life. How could she ever care for someone who only cared for his village. Someone who would leave her to protect what he cherished most. Someone that would always remind her of Naruto and what he had done to her.

Sukuro entered her house and made her way to her room. She entered her room and layed on her bed. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as she layed in the dark, starring at the ceiling. Her thoughts were overriding her and causing her to feel more pain then the claws of the creatures that attacked her in the ANBU exams. She felt the tears swell in her eyes and knew she had to make a decision before morning. Slowly, she let herself fall asleep, letting the darkness inside her head, gnawing at the thoughts tormenting her. As night crept on, her mind became blank as sleep overtook her for the night, Until morning that is.

-------

"Sukuro... really... why me??" Namida asked as she walked next to a formal dressed Sukuro. She wore a lavender kimono with a black blue obi. "You're just here to listen to me complain and nod and agree. Got it??" Sukuro stated as she struggled to walk in the kimono. "That kimono is really pretty... is it one of Lady Tsunade's??' Namida asked, trying to ignore Sukuro's compliants. "Listen... really... I don't care about this stupid Kimono. I don't want to get married anyway. Especially to someone I don't even know." Sukuro said as she watched the ground she struggled to walk on. "Maybe if you get to know him you'll change your mind. You shouldn't judge him before you meet him." Namida was looking at her own black kimono.

"If this isn't what you truly want, why didn't you tell that to Lady Tsunade??" Namida asked, looking back up at Sukuro. "I did. But she had told me that my home and this village would be honored if I married to the KazeKage." Sukuro never looked up from the ground. "But for honor...??" Namida was a bit confused. "Just drop it... okay?? I'm already annoyed and this is only making it worse. Do you have a kunai??" Sukuro asked, looking at Namida. "...why??" Namida looked suspicious. "Your not going to kill him are you???" Namida asked, sighing. "If I pinky promise you I won't kill him will you hand me a kunai????" Sukuro asked, smiling.

"Well... I really shouldn't but... Okay!" Namida said as she handed Sukuro a kunai. "Thank you!" Sukuro then took the kunai and grabbed the end of the kimono and began ripping at it with the kunai. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING????" Namida screamed as she tried to take the kunai from Sukuro. "Stop it you Twit!" Sukuro said as she shoved Namida away from her. "YOUR RUINING A BEAUTIFULL SILK KIMONO THAT PROBABLY TOOK YEARS TO MAKE!!!!!!" Namida screamed. "I'm not ruining it! I'm making it... Better." Sukuro remarked. Namida tackled Sukuro again right as the door's to the building opened. Just as everyone had turned to watch the two argue, Sukuro had ripped off the bottom part of the kimono, shoving it in Namida's mouth. "Shut up! Your so annoying!" Sukuro shouted as she pushed Namida away.

"Sukuro???" Tsunade asked, starring at her. "Oh...um... Hi Lady Tsunade..." Sukuro studdered. She felt a sudden pain sear through her leg. She winced, looking down at her leg. She was cut from her middle thigh about three inches long and probably about a centimeter deep. It was enough to bring blood to the surface and cause reacurring pain shocks sent through the leg. "I'm going to get you once this is over Namida!" Sukuro growled as Tsunade healed Sukuro's cut. Only then did Sukuro notice that half the entire leaf and some of the Sand village had seen her. Sukuro's face quickly grew to a beat red color as her cheeks burned with embarrassment.

Tsunade and Shizune sweatdropped and took their seats. Namida had tossed the peice of kimono onto the ground outside and crossed her arms, refusing to go inside. Sukuro gripped onto Namida's wrist tightly and pulled her forcefully into the building. Sukuro slowly walked to the front of the building, it resembled a church like structure but in fact, was an abandoned building from a few hundreds years ago. Sukuro stood in front of all the people who had come to watch the orientation of the KazeKage and his soon-to-be-wife. Sukuro looked at all the people and felt her heart beat louder and louder. "Lady Sukuro-Sama, I was wondering if You'd be as kind as to take this kimono as a proper gift." A woman said as she bowed before Sukuro.

The woman bowed before Sukuro, holding out a silver kimono box. Sukuro hesitated before taking the Kimono box and handing it to Tsunade to hold onto. "Arigato." Sukuro said softly as the woman ran off. "Are you Sukuro-Sama??" Gaara asked, tapping on Sukuro's shoulder. She turned to him and nodded. "Sukuro, this," Tsunade paused, now whispering. "This is KazeKage's assistant. He is here to speak with you and give you a rehersal." She said softly. "I am Gaara of the sand." Gaara introduced himself. The corner of Sukuro's lips twitched slightly. "Assistant??" She whispered through gritted teeth. "Yes, Lord KazeKage himself was busy and had to send his assistant." Tsunade spoke through her smile

Sukuro looked over Gaara, whom she thought was the KazeKage's assistant. Sukuro was silent as she sat beside Gaara. Silence engulfed the two of them, encasing them in an awkwardness. Sukuro was growing angrier by the second. She despised silence and was annoyed at the fact that the KazeKage couldn't get away from his busy schedule to spend ten minutes with his future wife. If she was to marry him in a week, Then why was he not here? Sukuro was trying to hold in her anger, not wanting to explode on the boy sitting with her. "Listen, I'm not one for formalities either," Gaara paused, looking up at Sukuro.

"Ok, Gaara listen. It's not that I don't like all this attention, I really could care less about all this. I don't care for formalities, nor do I care for dresses. I cerntainly don't like the fact that I have to get married to someone I don't know.I don't like the fact I have to move to some far off place where I won't be able to see my friends. Do you really want the honest truth? I'm even annoyed with you're KazeKage who had the indecencay to skip this orientation when I was forced to come.I don't like any of this and probably never will. Do you know why? Because one, I thought I almost loved someone before I found out about this and they hurt me badly because they one day wanted to be Hokage. I'm tired of dealing with things like this. I don't want to be here, and would rather take the ANBU test every day with only two hours of rest for the next two years, than get married to you're KazeKage."

Sukuro still was not done speaking. "And I don't care that I shouldn't judge people before meeting them. You want to know what I think? I think you're KazeKage is a stuck up prick about as bad as Sasuke. Village leaders are so constricted and more, if you marry them, you become constricted too. I don't like any of this and in fact I hope you're KazeKage dies." Sukuro sighed, relieved she finally got all that was on her chest, off. Gaara looked impassive but yet somehow entertained. He was still silent, sipping his tea.

"Tell your KazeKage to find someone else." Sukuro said softly. She was looking down at her own tea, fiddeling with her chopsticks. "You said you thought you were in love..." Gaara spoke but his voice had no emotion. "...Naruto... Uzumaki..." Sukuro spoke barely above a whisper. Naruto was sitting only a few seats away with Namida and Sasuke. Gaara sat his tea down and looked at Sukuro. "One week isn't enough time for me to actually get to know your KazeKage... Your part of the Suna council... Right??" Sukuro asked, meeting his eyes. Gaara only supplied her with a brief nod. "Will... you give me more time??" She asked, trying to keep her eyes on the table.

Gaara was silently finishing off his tea. He heard a drip, and noticed the edges of the table had been slightly damp. Gaara slowly looked at Sukuro, whose tears were silently falling into her tea. Gaara had never known how to deal with crying girls. "Sukuro..." The voice that spoke hadn't belonged to Gaara but Naruto instead. "Whats wrong??" Naruto asked, kneeling next to Sukuro. Gaara was silently watching Naruto as he tried to speak to Sukuro. "Sukuro, You don't have to do this, say no and you won't have to do this." Naruto said as he ran his thumb over her cheek. "No it wont... It will go back to how it was before, you would spend more time with your friends than you would me... leaving me to protect your village," Sukuro paused.

"This is why I didn't want to marry your KazeKage, he would leave me by myself to protect his village, carring more about his people than his own wife. The same goes with Naruto, carring more about a village of people who used to call you a monster, who used to say that you would never be anything! Both you and the KazeKage stand for your village, which is why I can't marry the KazeKage... I will never be able to. As long as he is the KazeKage and you care about Konoha, I have no place here or in Suna." Sukuro's tears were still silently falling down her cheeks. "Sukuro..." Gaara actually spoke with some sincerity this time, rather than the emotionless tone he had used before.

"I will give you until tommorow to make your decision." Gaara spoke as he stood up. Sukuro looked up at him. "I can't... Gaara..." Sukuro paused, trying to hold in her tears. "Naruto... what am I supposed to do??" She asked, as she let her tears continue to trickle down her cheeks. "Sukuro, you must decide for youself, It is your life, not mine." Naruto said as he tried to comfort her. "But I want you in my life! Naruto..." Sukuro was now looking at Naruto with nothing but sorrow ridding in her eyes. Naruto bit his inner lip, hatting to see her like this, he pulled her into a soft hug. "Sukuro, please accept the marriage. I want you to live a beautifull life... with someone who will care for you." He whispered to her as she cried onto his shoulder.

Sukuro couldn't stop herself from gripping Naruto's shirt as she cried harder. She wanted to tell him how she felt but how was she supposed to when he was telling her to get married to the KazeKage?? He only wanted the best for her and he knew he couldn't do that for her. "It's going to be hard but Sukuro, do what you think is best. Live for yourself, not for others." Naruto spoke as he slowly pulled away, looking into her silver eyes. Before he could say anything else to make the decision harder, he forced himself to walk away. Sukuro was still crying, but this time, it was softer and a small smile curved her lips. It was only there for the briefest moment as she turned back to Gaara.

"If you see things the way I have... You would understand why it's so hard for me to do this. Gaara, I will have your answer tommorow. Please forgive me." Sukuro said as she stood to meet him eye level. "Sukuro... I have faith that you will pick the right choice." He said as he began walking away. Sukuro was watching him leave, everyone else watching her. "Sukuro... Do you have something to say??" Tsunade asked, smiling. "No, Lady Tsunade, please excuse me." Sukuro said as she too walked out of the building. She slowly walked back to her house, looking down at the ripped kimono. _I'm sorry Lady Tsunade, but this marriage just isn't for me... Theres too many things here in Konoha that are important to me_. Sukuro thought as she looked at the sky.

------

Gaara stood before the Suna council. "Lord KazeKage, if it is time the girl needs, she is out. We have decided on the date, one week from today." An elder spoke. "Yes, I understand. But Lady Sukuro has wished for more time in the hopes she might change her mind." Gaara was speaking to the elders and looking around the council. "Lord KazeKage, If you wish for more time... We can only grant you that of another week." Another elder spoke, looking at Gaara with intrest. "Lady Sukuro will soon be your wife, if it is time you ask, then it is time we will grant you." He spoke. Gaara nodded in appreciation. He then left the council, walking out of the building they had been in and down the streets.

He wore his KazeKage robes, having left his gourd back with the elders. He was admiring the small shops and many villagers on the streets of Konoha. But a strange presence fell upon him. He watched as two shadowed figures dissapeared into an alley. Despite his better half, he followed them, discretely. The two figures were men, speaking to eachother. "But Lord, If we go after her, we will draw attention to ourselves. We must find her while she is alone." The first man spoke. He sounded a bit younger, than the next man who spoke. "You are Naive. If we wait... we will be caught." He said, there was a loud crash as the younger man was thrown into the wall.

"I am sorry for displeasing you my lord." He said as he steadied himself onto his feet. "Lord, we have company." The young man stated as he spoted Gaara watching them. As the older man stepped into the light he was revealed to be Orochimaru, and his companion was Kabuto. "Ah, Lord KazeKage," Orochimaru spoke as he neared Gaara. "I have no need for you." Orochimaru said as he walked past Gaara and dissappeared into the darkness along with Kabuto. Gaara stood in the alley only a few more moments before then walking to the Hokage's building.

----

"When was this Lord KazeKage??" Shizune asked. Tsunade was out running errands and left Shizune in the office. Gaara had stepped in only minutes ago, telling Shizune what he had seen and heard. "It was not more than an hour ago. Orochimaru and his accomplice were searching for a girl." Gaara replied just as Tsunade had walked into her office. "There's been an attack!" She said as she motioned for Shizune and Gaara to follow her. "The Scroll maiden was attacked by the Atkatsuki. Sasuke had brought her into the infermary. Shizune I need you to go help her, Gaara, I need you to keep safe." Tsunade said as she motioned for Gaara to stay inside the Hokage's building.

Shizune and Tsunade were now on their way to the infermary to help Namida. As they entered Namida's room, she was crying out in pain. The nurse was trying to help her but Namida was jerking her arm away before the nurse could bandage it. "Namida-chan, you must relax." Sakura spoke as she was trying to bandage her as well. "STOP!! IT HURTS!!!" She screamed, Sasuke was holding her shoulders against the bed. "Give her a small dose to calm her down." Tsunade ordered as the nurse took a needle full of some type of liquid. "NO!! IT HURTS!!" Namida screamed again as the needle pricked her forearm. Slowly, the nurse injected the liquid into Namida.

"Sasuke, keep her relaxed while Sakura and the nurse bandage her." Tsunade ordered then left the room to get more bandages. Namida was slowly calming while Sasuke still held her shoulders down. "S...Sasuke..." Namida spoke before her eyes became heavy. She slowly passed out, from blood loss and the liquid injected into her body. "Sasuke-kun... Who attacked her??" Sakura asked, as she finished bandaging her leg. Sasuke was silent. The room was over taken in silence as the nurse and Sakura continued to bandage Namida's wounds. All though Namida was passed out, she still heard the doors slamming open and Sukuro's voice screaming down the halls.

It wasn't clear but she was getting closer. Namida awaited that loud scream to fill her own room. "WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?????" Sukuro's voice boomed into the room as the door slammed open. Sasuke, Sakura and the nurse all starred at Sukuro. "Sukuro... Aren't you supposed to be spending the day with the KazeKage??" Tsunade's voice spooked Sukuro. "Heh heh well... heh heh..." Sukuro didn't know how to respond. "What happened??" She asked, changing the subject. "Somebody attacked her..." Sasuke answered. "How did you find her??" Sakura asked, starring at Namida. "I was with her." Sasuke spoke softly, looking at Namida.

Sakura stopped her bandaging, starring at Sasuke. _How did this girl... get his attention?? She's only been here two weeks! She has already made the top of my list!!! _Sakura screamed inside her head as she resumed bandaging her new found enemy. Slowly, Namida regained consiousness, too see a furious Tsunade bandaging her along with an annoyed nurse, and angry Sakura. Sasuke was standing beside her bed, watching the three bandage her. Sukuro was on the other side, cackeling to herself in her head. Namida overlooked her now bandaged left arm and legs. Her right thigh and left foot had been bandaged. Her stomach had been bandaged as well. She had a band-aid on the upper left part of her forehead as well.

"Sasuke... did you try to protect her??" Sakura asked, looking at Sasuke. "Why?? Do you think I didn't at least try??" Sasuke asked, getting defensive. "I never said that Sasuke-kun... I was just asking... It doesn't look like she had any help." Sakura stated as she looked over the bandages and bruises. Sasuke was growing more and more angrier with Sakura as she spoke. He finally left the room, walking out of the Infermary and down the streets. "Way to go Pinky." Namida stated as she slid herself up to sit against the wall behind her. "Your a genious you know that." She said sarcastically. "He did try to protect me... and he was struggeling to keep himself from failing but... They attacked him from behind..." Namida paused.

"I still have to thank him, if he wouldn't have forced himself to protect me... I would probably be on my death bed right now, instead of talking to you guys, I'd be wishing I could have told him... I could have said thank you. If you truly think he didn't try, your just as pathetic as your odd hair. He's a great person and it's a shame you can't see that. Your just another fangirl, an annoying, loud mouth, son of a bitch fucking bastard fangirl." Namida said softly as the wounds started to throb in pain. Everything was engulfed in silence as the girls were all contemplating Namida's words. Namida soon pushed the covers off of her and forced herself to stand on her own two feet. "Where's my kimono??" She asked as she leaned against the wall.

Tsunade handed her the black kimono and walked out of the room with Shizune and Sakura. "Namida... this marriage thing... what should I do??" Sukuro asked as she looked out the window. Namida slipped on her Kimono then turned to Sukuro. "To me, It is both beautifull and a disaster. A woman should live as you have the choice to, live as the KazeKage's wife, be treated as you should be but... You should also be able to choose your husband for yourself and not have some council figure it all out before you even have a chance. The way these go, even if you say no, you are still to marry him. And with these, there's no divorces. Once you are married it is forever. " Namida spoke as she tried to ignore the sudden pains in her legs.

"If this is the way I'm supposed to live out the rest of my life, with someone I don't love... then why was that subject even brought into my life??" Sukuro asked. "If it's Naruto you want to be with... then tell him. You can't live your life knowing that you never told him how you felt. I'm sure he feels the same for you." Namida said softly. "But it doesn't matter. I am to be married to the KazeKage in a week... no acceptions." Sukuro knew she had to do something but she didn't know what. She felt something for Naruto she hadn't felt for anyone else. Everything she did brought her closer to Naruto. She wanted to get away from him if she was to live in Suna from here on out.

Namida and Sukuro were both looking out the window as slowly the sky's became cloudy and thunder roared through the sky. "We should go now." Namida said as she turned away from the window. Sukuro nodded as they began walking out of the room. Sukuro began towards her house as Namida headed towards the hotel. As Sukuro neared her house, it began to sprinkle, rain softly tapping the ground. She stepped inside her house only to exit a few moments later, holding a teddy bear close to her. The rain soon drenched her, her hair sticking to her cheeks. The Kimono was now heavy and clinging to her skin. She squeezed her teddy bear closer to her as she watched the ground.

With the marriage, her feelings and what Naruto had said, the rain made her feel better. It felt as though it could wash away her problems but at the same time bring more into her life. Everything was resting on her shoulders now. Everyone was waiting for her to accept the marriage and become not only a great ANBU but the wife of the KazeKage whom she had yet to meet. Everything became dark, as if it was trying to erase itself with the sudden remembrance of Naruto and how much pain was in his voice when he was speaking to her earlier. It was all falling quickly, ready to hit the ground and just lay there until everything else dissapeared.


	11. Confessions

_**Chapter 11**_

_Confessions_

Sukuro was walking throughout the rain, with her teddy bear close to her chest. She walked onto the board walk and stopped at the edge, looking down at her reflecting rippeling as the rain hit the water top. Slowly, Sukuro laid on the board walk, curling into a ball with her teddy and slowly drifting to sleep in the rain, hoping that she would die of hypothermia. Hoping that by the time the rain had stopped, all of this would be over. Her body would be found, motionless and cold. Everyone's life would return to normal only days after her death. And everything would continue as planned. Everyone would find themselves in a better place.

--

Tsunade stood in her office, looking out at the village. "Lady Tsundae... I'm sorry to bother you but I need to speak with you about Sukuro." Naruto said as he opened the Office doors. Tsunade had her hands behind her back, watching the rain tap on the window. "Yes Naruto??" Tsunade asked. "Granny Tsunade, why does she have to get married?? She has her whole life ahead of her." Naruto said as he stood in front of her desk. "Sukuro is a very powerfull girl, the reason the council chose her... Is still unknown. Her life is just begining. She is an ANBU now, her feelings are supposed to be eliminated but..." Tsunade paused.

"Granny Tsunade... I know you can stop this!" Naruto interrupted. "Naruto, there is nothing I can do. She was placed in an arranged marriage five years ago. There is nothing I can do now. I am sorry Naruto but she has no choice." Tsunade said as she continued to watch the rain. "Granny Tsunade... there has to be something--" "LADY HOKAGE-SAMA!! We found Sukuro on the board walk, she's unconsious and freezing!! She's in the infermary now but the nurses need your help!" Shizune shouted as she burst into the room, interrupting Naruto. Tsunade and Naruto quickly followed Shizune to the infermary where Sukuro was being healed.

As soon as Tsunade opened the door it slammed shut in her face. "Her chakra has been keeping us out since we started healing her." Shizune said as Tsunade continued to try to open the door. Another gush of chakra filled the room, locking every door, window and any other entrance. "SUKURO!!" Tsunade was screaming as she struggled to open the door. "Lady Hokage-Sama, what if she want's to die??" A nurse asked, looking at Tsunade. "GO GET HELP! I WILL NOT ALLOW HER TO DIE!!" Tsunade shouted as she forced the door open, again only to have it slam shut. "SUKURO!!" Tsunade continued to slam her shoulder into the door, trying to force it open.

Naruto only stood to the side, watching the floor. Everytime Sukuro's chakra filled the room a flash of a blue green was seen from under the door. A scream came from inside the room, belonging to sukuro. The scream snapped Naruto out of his trance and caused him to look up just as Tsunade forced the door open. Right as the door opened fully, a burst of chakra forced her back, slamming her back against the wall. Naruto felt the strength of the chakra through his feet. Sukuro was releasing a large amount, all at once. Tsunade was panting heavily now, but she wasn't going to give up. She again slammed her shoulder into the door, opening it a bit. Before it slammed shut, Naruto threw himself in front of it.

The door slammed on his back, but was kept open. Tsunade again pushed on the door, opening it a little more. Enough for Naruto to slip into the room. The bursts of chakra forced him against the wall. Everytime he took a step forward, he was pushed back by Sukuro's chakra. Naruto activated his fox chakra, allowing it to overtake his body. He then began walking again, as Sukurko's chakra collided with the fox chakra it caused it to grow more powerfull. His teeth were slowly becoming fangs and his eyes were growing narrow. The whisker marks on his cheeks grew thicker as he neared Sukuro. The power surging into the fox Chakra kept him going but kept him changing as well.

He finally reached Sukuro's bedside, where her chakra was the strongest. Wave after wave of chakra, Naruto gripped the sheets, his claws ripping the sheets. He let out a howl of pain as the chakra kept going. The fox chakra over ruled Sukuro's chakra, engulfing her. Sukuro's chakra slowly stopped flowing from her body, Naruto's fox chakra now the only power in the room. He couldn't call off the fox chakra now, it had taken over and gained too much power. The chakra was warming Sukuro's body, bringing her to consiousness. As she slowly opened her eyes, Naruto was still gripping the sheets in pain. "N--Naruto??" She asked, looking at him softly.

Tsunade slammed the door open and ran in quickly, with Shizune close behind her. They both watched Naruto's fox chakra slowly die down, leaving him on his knee's next to the bed, panting heavily. "Sukuro... why were you trying to kill yourself??" Tsunade asked as she stood by Sukuro's bed. Shizune was helping Naruto up. "Because I didn't want to choose." Sukuro spoke softly as she starred at the ceiling. "Choose between who?? I told you how I felt about this Sukuro. Get married, Live how you want. I don't care how you live your life anymore." Naruto stated coldly as he turned away from the bed. "You're the one who told me to get married... and now you don't want me to??" Sukuro said, trying to stay calm.

"It's not my choice. Sukuro it's your life and I don't care how you spend it anymore. Go live in Suna with Gaara! Konoha is better off without you anyways." Naruto said, never looking at Sukuro. "Naruto...Why would I want to live with the KazeKage's assistant??" Sukuro asked, confused. "You mean he hasn't told you??" Naruto asked, turning to face her. "Told me what??" Sukuro was still confused. "Gaara is the KazeKage." Naruto said, smirking. Tsunade was fumming, ready to attack Naruto but knew she had to hold in that urge. Shizune was starring at him in complete and utter confusment. "No! He's the KazeKage's assistant! Tsunade said so!" Sukuro argued.

"I've known Gaara for a long time. He is the KazeKage. He and Tsunade have been lying to you so you'd open up to him!" Naruto was now speaking in triumph. "So they've been lying to me this whole time??" Sukuro asked, looking down. "That is enough nonsense Naruto! Gaara is the KazeKage's assistant and always has been." Tsunade shouted in anger. "Granny Tsunade, the more you lie the worse the matter gets. If she finds out from him, she'll hate him. What is a marriage if the wife hates her husband?? It's the same as winter without snow! Can you really call it winter??" Naruto asked. "And anyways, Sand and rain don't go well together. Sand and Rain make mud! Sticky, glomping MUD!!" Naruto ranted.

"But you know what happens when you put rain on leaves?? It makes them pretty and sparkely!! NOT STICKY AND GLOMPING!!" Naruto shouted. As soon as Naruto had finished his ranting sentence, Gaara entered the room in his KazeKage's robes. "Oh look who it is now! The sand man!" Naruto spoke imitating a game show host. "Well Mr.Sand Man! Guess what you've won?! A BEAUTIFULL MUDDY VILLAGE!!" Naruto was going on and on, ranting about mud. "Sand man??" Gaara asked, looking at Naruto as if he belonged in the 'loony' bin. "RAIN AND SAND!! THAT MAKES MUD!! YOU GUYS WILL HAVE MUD CHILDREN!!" Naruto shouted as he collapsed into the chair behind him.

"Naruto are you... Jealous--" "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON??" Sukuro interrupted. Everyone stopped what they were doing, now starring at Sukuro. "Gaara... why are you in the KazeKage's robes... and Naruto... ARE YOU INSANE??" Sukuro was completely confused. "Somebody explain from the very _begining_ what is going on because my brain hurts!" Sukuro couldn't stress enough on the word begining. "Okay... Once upon a time... only a few days ago... I, Tsundae, was talking to Gaara, KazeKage," Tsunade paused, she was speaking in a fairy tale tone. "OKAY ENOUGH! This is NOT story time!!" Sukuro shouted in annoyance.

"Gaara are you the KazeKage, we'll take this one step at a time, Yes... or No??" Sukuro asked, looking at Gaara. "Yes." He replied. "Then why did you lie to me??" She asked, hurt. "Because Lady Tsunade asked me not to tell." Gaara answered, looking at Sukuro. "Okay... Naruto... one, why are you talking about mud and two, why are you so jealous??" She asked, looking at Naruto now. "Because... rain, your home village and sand, Gaara's village, mixed together make mud. Mud is sticky and nasty. And the other question... I'm not jealous, I just think it's a bad idea for you to move to some village with someone you don't know." Naruto answered her.

"Then why did you tell me I should go??" Sukuro asked. "Because I thought thats what you wanted, someone to agree with you that going to Suna would be a good thing." Naruto couldn't look at her as he spoke. He knew she was going to marry Gaara no matter what and couldn't do anything to stop it. All he could do now was to be honest with her. "The only reason I left you to protect my village is because if I would have gone back for you, you would have gotten hurt even more. If I wouldn't have tried to hold off the attacks comming from the forest where the creatures were comming from, they would have attacked you. Those creatures you had to fight in the Sakura Hill Side, those were after your blood durring the battle." Naruto paused shortly.

"Tsunade had planned for you to be an ANBU as soon as Kasai entered the village, the creatures that had already tasted your blood, were accidentally set free. I had to kill those before anything." Naruto finished, never looking up. "And about what you said... I don't blame you..." He said softly as he stood up. He was just about to leave when Sukuro began to speak. "Then what am I supposed to do??" She was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at Naruto. "Sukuro if I was to tell you what I thought... It would only make things harder. I have to go now." Naruto said as he pulled the door open. "Asswhole." Sukuro said under her breath as she laid back on the bed.

Silence over took the room, everyone avoiding the subject. "So... Your the KazeKage..." Sukuro paused, starring at the ceiling. "Your pretty hot for a KazeKage... All the Hokages were old hags... No offense Tsunade..." Sukuro continued. "I guess all I can do is accept the offer..." She said, looking at Gaara. "Can I still have... some more time... to get to know you though??" She asked. Gaara nodded, not exactly smiling but not smirking either. Tsunade and Shizune slowly made their way out of the room, leaving Sukuro and Gaara to themselves.

Sukuro shifted on the bed, she looked at the floor below her. Everything was engulfed in an awkward silence. Neither knew what to say or what to do, not wanting to look stupid. Sukuro took a deep breath, the silence was too much. "Do you ever make physical contact??" Sukuro asked curiously. "What kind??" Gaara asked in return. Sukuro's face soon became a dark shade of red. "Well... um... physical... contact... I mean like... um..." Sukuro studdered, fidgeting with her hands.

"Do you ever make physical contact? Huggingholdinghandsshakinghandstouchinganyoneinanywayandmostofall..." Sukuro took a deep breath. "Kissing??" She finished quickly, her face a darker red than ever before. Gaara starred at her for a moment before looking out the window behind her. "No." Gaara answered her question briefly, without looking at her. His eyes were gazing out at the village. A slight shade of pink rested on his cheeks. "I'm sorry but I have to go think..." Sukuro stated as she stood up, ready to leave the infermary. "Sukuro... Thank you." Gaara spoke shortly and quietly. "For what??" Sukuro asked, confusion lacing her words. "For accepting my offer." Gaara said as Sukuro left the room.

A small smile was plastered to Sukuro's lips. She walked down the halls and out the infermary doors. The sun was setting low in the orange sky's. She slowly began to walk down the streets when she heard Naruto's voice comming from the alley behind the Scroll shop. His voice was slightly muffled so she couldn't understand what he was saying. Another boy's voice was heard, this one surely belonged to Sasuke, he sounded angry and annoyed. Slowly and discreetly, Sukuro made her way down the alley. "How am I supposed to express the way I feel??" Naruto complained, his voice a higher pitch than normal.

"Shut up Dobe," Sasuke said harshly, panting. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON??" Sukuro screamed as she fell from her hiding place behind a dumpster. She stumbled to her feet, standing before an angry Naruto and annoyed Sasuke. "We're talking about you." Sasuke spoke coldly. "Sasuke..." Naruto reached for Sasuke's hand to pull him away from Sukuro. "Dobe, No. Why would you accept a marriage to someone you don't know when you know how Naruto feels about you." Sasuke was starring at Sukuro with his icey glare. "The only reason I fucking accepted the stupid ass thing was because he told me to!" Sukuro retorted, angry.

"Because he wanted you to be happy." Sasuke continued to speak just as coldly, ignoring the blond beside him. "I would have been even happier if he had told me not to do it!! You really think I want to marry that unloving PRICK??" Sukuro screamed her last word, starring at Sasuke with rage bruning in her eyes. "Sukuro please... We have to go..." Naruto was trying to speak to the two but his words were lost in the screaming. Sauske grabbed Naruto's wrist and kept him at his side, still shouting at Sukuro. "Then tell him, Tell Naruto not me!" Sasuke stated as he looked at Naruto. Sukuro was still angry but slowly calming herself down.

"What do you want me to say?? That I hate him?? It's not as easy as you make it! You can hate everyone because your a stuck up prick! I'm not like you, I actually care for people! You're really that ingorant aren't you! How hard is it to see that I Love Naruto??" Sukuro was screaming at Sasuke with watered eyes. Sasuke starred at Sukuro trumphantly. "...You don't get it do you? I LOVE HIM!! I LOVE HIM WITH ALL MY HEART!! I COULD NEVER LOVE ANYONE ELSE!! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SUNA!! I WANT TO STAY HERE!! I WANT TO SEE YOU BEING AN EMO PRICK, AND NAMIDA FALL ON HER FACE, AND I WANT TO MAKE FUN OF SAKURA'S BIG FOREHEAD!!"

Sukuro was crying by now. She took a breath and clamed down. "But... most of all... I want to stay here... and see him... everyday... because... I love him... I really do..." Sukuro had totally forgotten that Naruto was standing next to Sasuke. Sasuke starred at Sukuro surprise actually creeping into his eyes. He covered it with a smirk as he released Naruto's wrist and walked away from the two. "N--Naruto..." Sukuro looked at Naruto, sincerity glazing her eyes. The tears still slowly fell from her eyes as she slowly collapsed onto her knee's, crying harder. Naruto quickly fell next to her and embraced her. Sukuro cried into Naruto's chest as he tried to calm her down.

Naruto pulled away, looking at Sukuro softly. The once tense air was slowly calming, embracing them in it's warmth. Sukuro muttered something inaudible. "Hm?" Naruto asked placing his chin on top of her head. "...don't make me go. Please? Don't make me go. Naruto... I love you... and I never want to let go. Please don't make me go!!" She cried as her tears fell onto the ground below her. "You just don't know how hard it is to tell you not to do something that will make you happy. Sukuro, as long as that smile is on your face it doesn't matter what I'm doing. As long as your enjoying your life i'll enjoy mine. Please don't make this any harder than it already is. I love you too Sukuro but I only want to make you happy." Naruto spoke softly.

"Sukuro, I don't want to loose you, But if it makes you happy then so be it. I'd do anything for you Sukuro, to see you smile. To make you happy, I'd die." Naruto finished as he held Sukuro close to him. "I don't want to go Naruto... Don't make me go..." Sukuro couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her cheeks, giving her face that steamed hot sensation. Her cheeks were a blush red but not out of embarassement, it was more out of passion and love then it was anything. The tears were a mixture of sadness and joy. She enjoyed the time she was spending with Naruto and never wanted it to end. "I won't let you stay Sukuro, I wan't you to live happily. Please, For me... accept Gaara's offer..." Naruto spoke softly.

"Naruto... I can't. I don't feel anything for Gaara! He's just another spoiled KazeKage!" Sukuro was now looking into Naruto's tender blue eyes. "Sukuro..." Sukuro shook her head and gripped tightly onto Naruto's shoulders. "No! Naruto I'm tired of you lying to yourself. Just admit you don't want me to go...please...say it isn't...true. Say you love me back...say...say that you don't want me to feel anything for Gaara...say anything...but don't say I have to go..." Sukuro shook with every word, as her tears just kept falling.

"...I love you...with all my heart...I love you...and I could never love anyone else...I meant what I screamed...and now...all I ask is that you say you love me too..." Sukuro whispered softly as her gaze was now locked with Naruto's. "Sukuro you know what I want to say but I can't. I want you live a happy life with someone who can treat you right, someone who can take care of you. I know that I can't do this and I hope you understand why." Naruto said softly. "Don't do this to me. Please... Naruto... I love you... " Sukuro whispered.

Naruto showed a look of longing and sorrow. "Sukuro, I want you to stay but... Sukuro... I can't say I love you." He said as he pulled his eyes from her gaze. "Naruto... please..." Sukuro was still crying as she looked at Naruto with pure sadness within her silver orbs. Naruto released Sukuro, standing and sliding his hands into his pockets. "Somethings you just have to do... Sukuro... I know what I have to do... and in my future... I don't see you..." Naruto then walked away, starring at the ground.

Sukuro watched him leave and for a moment she was speechless. She just let the tears roll down her cheeks and over her lips as she reached out for him. He stopped for a moment then shook his head and continued walking. "Naruto..." She whispered as she burried her face in her hands, crying. The tears blured her vision as she sat in the middle of a dark alley way, crying so hard that her sobs echoed. She didnt know what to do but cry. When she had just expressed her feelings... he shot her down.


	12. A Ruined Wedding

_Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IF I DID IT WOULD BE YAOI GALLORE!!_

_A big thanks to those who reviewed on all the 11 chapters!_

_**Chapter 12**_

_A ruined wedding_

So there she was... sitting on her legs on the floor. She sat in front a chair, her elbows rested on it, her chin rested in her hands. She starred at an hour glass. She watched as the white dust fell through. Time was slowly moving by. Grain by grain the sand fell. She sighed, blowing the stray strands of her bangs out of her face. Her brown hair was decorated with white and peach colored flowers and clips. She looked down at herself. She was in a white wedding kimono decorated with light peach colored flowers.

The door to the room opened up, revealing Namida in a light colored formal kimono. Her hair was pulled up into a bun with strands hanging at her cheeks. "Its time." Namida smiled at Sukuro. She watched Sukuro nod and stand up, slowly walking towards the door. She took one look at herself in the mirror before exiting the room. "You look amazing Sukuro!" Namida said as they walked down the halls. "Thanks for inviting me... i've never been to a wedding." Namida smiled again and stepped inside, leaving Sukuro to wait outside for her que.

The music began playing and she stepped through the doors, greeted by Kakashi. Sukuro smiled and hooked arms with Kakashi and he walked down the middle aisle to give Sukuro away to Gaara who was standing in front of Tsunade. "Sukuro you don't look very happy." Kakashi whispered. "I'm fine." Sukuro stated through her teeth as she smiled. Kakashi only nodded as he and Sukuro both stopped in front of the alter. It was finally the time... Sukuro was going to be a married woman... married... it sounded... strange.

--

"Gaara, do you take Sukuro to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold, to honor and cherish, till death do you part?" Tsunade asked as she stood in front of Sukuro and Gaara. "I do." Gaara stated, holding Sukuro's hands in his own. "And Sukuro, do you take Gaara to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold, to honor and cherish, till death do you part?" Tsunade asked, looking at Sukuro and awaiting her response. Everyone was awaiting her response. Sukuro looked over Gaara and pursed her lips.

Just as soon as her mouth opened to speak the room was filled with smoke. Two screams were heard and through the smoke two figures dissapeared, carrying two other figures over their shoulders. As the smoke cleared, coughs echoed through the room. "Where's Sukuro??" Naruto asked, realizing Sukuro had dissapeared. "And Namida's gone too..." Kakashi pointed out as he put his book away. Everyone was gasping and whispering to one another while Kakashi and Tsunade spoke at the front of the room in a low voice.

--

The darkness... it was surrounding us. I couldn't breath, the leather against my neck was suffocating me. I could hear her coughs near me but yet so far away. My head rested against the wall behind me, my arms chained above me. What was this? Some kind of... dungeon? I was still dressed so I know I wasn't raped but was she? I couldn't see her. I pulled against the chains a few times but it was useless. I was stuck against the cold wall... forever surrounded by darkness. I can't let it end this way... I wont... I have to... Save us...

Her mind tried despartely to think about the situation they were in. Her and Namida. Sukuro could feel her tear stained cheeks becoming cold. Her wrist were becoming numb as she felt the cold chains digging into her skin as her body became harder and harder to hold up. Her eyes were sealed shut, she was afraid to open them. She could feel the eyes of someone in the room. She knew Namida was chained near her but it wasn't her eyes. It was someone else's. She could tell they intended to harm them.

She quickly opened her eyes as a light was flicked on. She immediately felt the urge to scream as she realized who was standing in front of Namida."YOU?! HOW COULD YOU?!" Sukuro's shouting was echoed by soft sobs escaping Namida's quivering lips. The man standing in front of her was Kasumi. "GET AWAY FROM HER!!" Sukuro screamed as she pulled against the chains holding her up. Kasumi snikered and ran a scaley finger across Namida's cheek. the raven haired girl looked up at Sukuro, her soft crimson eyes pleading for help.

Sukuro's angered silver orbs fell on Namida. "I'm sorry..." She said as she closed her eyes and spoke something softly under her breath. Sukuro watched the raven haired girl in confusion. "Nami--" A bright light filtered through the room. It blinded young Sukuro and angered Kasumi. "NAMIDA!!" Sukuro screamed, in fear something might have happened to her friend. The brown haired girl pulled on the chains as hard as she could, squirming to get free. She felt a warm hand placed against her arm and release her arms from the chains.

Sukuro's worn out body fell to the floor, numb. She tried looking up to get a glimpse of her savior but her vision was blurry. Nothing was clear. They seemed to be wearing a white formal kimono... it was a female. But who?? She couldn't bare to keep her eyes open anymore, the blinding light was causing her to have a migrane. "NAMIDA!!" She screamed once more, hoping to get some kind of response. A few moments of silence passed. There was nothing. Not even the sound of chains ratteling. Her exauhsted body lay against the cold cement wall.

Was this some kind of game?? Whoever the culprit was... they were torturing her. She pressed the back of her head against the wall. She needed rest but was here safe? It had to be... the light was still illuminating the room but she was surrounded by darkness. She sat in the corner where the light didnt reach. Could it be safe to be in the dark? She didn't care. She was tired and who would come into a blinding room? No one... right? She had to beleive in what she told herself. She slowly and silently positioned herself into a comfortable position before dozing off.

-.-.-.-

_She sat at a small dark wood desk. Her short brown hair framed her round face. Her silver orbs were fixated on the back of the boy in front of her. He had sunkissed blond hair. His tan skin had the smallest scent of Ramen and AXE body spray. She looked down at herself. She wore a white button up shirt and a blue sailor skirt. Her black thigh high socks complimented her light colored skin. There was a soft whisper and a tap on her shoulder. She slowly looked behind her to see a girl with long raven black hair. _

_She had crimson eyes and was smiling graciously. She wore a outfit similar to her own. Yet the raven haired girl's skirt was a lighter blue and she had white thigh high socks. "Sukuro-niisan... Whats the answer to question four?" The girl asked. The short haired girl, Sukuro Yuuhei, gave the girl a breif look of confusion. "Um... Lemme check." She said softly then turned back around and looked down at the paper on her desk. It was unfinished and decorated with little hearts and doodles. _

_"Um... I don't have number four..." She told the girl. She heard a soft giggle and redirected her attention back to the paper. Inside one of the hearts was "__**S.N**__" in small lilac and orange ink. "S and N?" She asked aloud to herself. The boy in front of her turned around, his soft cerlean blue eyes meeting the gaze of Sukuro's tender Silver orbs. "Uh... Sukuro right?" He asked, his voice a mixture of energy and strength. "Mhm." She gave a brief nod and realized her cheeks were softly growing red. _

_"Yeah... Can I borrow that orange pen of your's??" He asked. Sukuro looked a bit confused as she picked up the pen and held it out to him, smiling halfway. "Sure... um... Whats your name?" She asked, her cheeks growing hotter. "Names Uzumaki Naruto." He stated with a smile as he turned back around. 'Uzumkai... Naruto...' She thought as her eyes lingered over the boys back. She felt something churning in her stomach and let out the tiniest noise she had never made before... a giggle. _

_She twirled her pen and let her mind linger on the boys name. 'Uzumaki... Naruto...' The name was repeating over and over in her head. How he said and the look he had when he said it. Was she... crushing?? A smile curled upon her softly painted lips. She finally decided to look up and pay attention to the teacher at the head of the classroom. His glossy blond hair and tan skin... She was so distracted by him... it was... like a dream... Nothing could be this... amazing._

-.-.-.-

Sukuro's eyes slowly fluttered open to a very strange scene. Namida was on her knee's, panting. In front of her stood Itachi. "Where are the scrolls??" He asked harshly as his fist connected with Namida's stomach. Blood spued from her mouth and onto the floor as she was now on all fours, tears sliding off of her cheeks. She softly shook her head, refusing to tell the whereabouts of the scrolls Heru and Joukai. Another fist was met with Namida's head, thrusting her face into the cement floor. "TELL ME!!" Itachi shouted as he pulled Namida up to her feet by her hair.

Her face was bloody and bruised. Sukuro wanted to stand and help but her body was too weak. A forcefeild held her in the dark corner, keeping her invisible. "I'll never tell you!" Namida shouted and spat blood in Itachi's face. "Bitch!" Itachi shouted as he threw her against the wall nearest them. She fell to the ground, her aching back propped roughly against the cement wall. Her head hung there... her face ill. "NAMIDA!!" Sukuro screamed as she tried to force herself up. It led her no where. She continued to scream for her friend, her screams futile.

"NAMIDA!!" Sukuro screamed once more as she watched Namida be slammed against the cement walls, Itachi's hand fisted around her neck. Namida struggled to breath as her legs slowly stoped squirming. "Give up. Your weak and useless. Where are the scrolls." Itachi demanded to know as his grip tightened. "Kill...me... and you dont..." She paused mid sentence to gasp. Itachi loosened his grip. A big mistake. Namida regained her breath quickly and slipped away from him, shoving her foot into his back, forcing him against the wall.

She was still too weak to continue the battle. She shot one soft glance over towards Sukuro and looked down, deperssion filling out her face as she dashed out the door. "NAMIDA DONT LEAVE ME HERE!!" Sukuro continued to scream as tears were now forcing themselves down Sukuro's soft cheeks. "NAMIDA!!" She screamed again in agony as she slammed her fists against the barrier. "Dont... please..." She slid to her knee's, crying heavily and starring at the ground. Her tears were slidding against her skin on her legs.

She had been left alone... in the darkness. Never had she felt this alone. Naruto... Namida... everyone was abandoning her. Her tears were even sliming their way towards the barrier and into the light room. "Help me..." She cried out in a whisper. Her hand rested on the barrier as her plea's for help were quickly becoming lesser and lesser.

_Was it a crime to not go back for her? I was heading toward the village... on my own... I left here there... but she's safe... as long as she doesnt remember... She's fine. I went out of my way to provide that barrier to keep her safe and I had to vanish before he found her. _

**She left me... alone... in the darkness... Trapped... for... ever. **

_The static keeps filling my head... could I be doing the wrong thing. The static... Its back... it haunts me... with her image and the image of her death... I've seen it before... in my dreams... She's died... by... _

**Why? Why would she do this? I had to watch her run away! Again someone whom I trusted abandoned me... Am I... worthless?? **

_She's safe and thats all that matters... _

**Am... Am I safe??**

The darkness seemed to be incasing her, growing darker and darker if possible. It was suffocating her, taking away every happy and light filled memory she ever had. She watched as the memories of her and Naruto became static. The memories of her friends... becoming static. And the dark memories filled her head. She couldn't scream anymore... couldn't cry anymore. Her voice was gone and her eyes were dry. This was the awakening of a demon... only meant to be stopped by death. This was... Her Darkness... The heartless side of her... The tortured soul.

Everyone had been searching for days for the two lost girls. No one had found any trace of them. It was as if they had never existed. Only certain people remembered the girls. Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and Lady Tsunade. Tsunade, being the Hokage had rounded up a team of ninja's of high rank to scour the area in search of the two girls. They had returned empty handed. Nothing could be done for the girls now. Tsunade told the two boys to let the village move on... they didn't remember the girls or the trouble caused by them.

She had spoken words of sorrow to the two boys, explaining that the only logical reason was death. They had either been killed or earased from their world completely. Was it possible to earase someone from the world? To remove every memory anyone had had of them? It had to be possible because no one in the Fire Country remembered the two girls or the scrolls of which one spoke. Naruto refused to forget about Sukuro Yuuhei, best friend and the girl he loved. He refused to forget about Namida, a good friend and a great person.

Sasuke reluctantly agreed with the blond boy, telling Tsunade that he couldn't forget two people that actually mattered in the village. How anyone else could was beyond him. Tsunade had then sent the boys on their own mission, in which no one but them were supposed to know about. They were to search the forbidden lands in hopes that they might find the girls... or even their... remains. But as the time passed... the boys grew less and less hopefull. Their searches were futile. After scouring every peice of land they had not searched... they were done.

They kept telling themselves it wasn't their fault. But were reminded that if they would have tried to stop the attack... it would have never happened. Along the way back to the village the young Uchiha had decided to stop and talk to the blond... again assuring him it wasn't their fault. But the blond was sure it was. He knew he had to find them but didn't know where to look. "Its hopless." Were the last words he said before continuing on back to the village. Both in complete silence. It was a week of despair for the two boys.

Kunai's clashed. "Let me through!" A shout echoed in the forbidden forest. Two high rank rouge ninja's stood before Namida in a tattered white kimono. Her face was cut and bruised and looked vicious. The elder of the two ninja's let out a roaring chuckle. "A little girl like you shouldn't be out here all alone." He stated as he set his dark eyes on Namida. Her lips curved into a tight smirk. "And a little boy like you shouldn't be so cocky." She said as she pulled out a kunai and threw it at the man. He was caught off guard, the kunai peircing his arm.

"Bitch!!" His words came as a roar as he stampeded towards the unaware Namida. "fuck fuck fuck!!" She shouted as she ran away from him. The younger of the high rank ninja's stood in the sidelines, enjoying the show. "IM NOT A NINJA LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Namida screamed as she jumped to the top of a nearby tree. "Get down here and fight me!" The man stated as he started running up the tree. "Fuckity fuck fuck!!" Namida dove out of the tree and landed on her feet, one hand balancing her on the ground. She quickly took off, away from the ninja's.

She ran backwards, taunting the ninja's. Halfway into her taunt she tripped and fell on her butt. The ninja's far behind her were laughing at her pain. Namida sneered and walked away, rubbing her aching butt. Through the laughter that wanted to spill over her lips, tears came instead. She couldn't stop them either. She had been walking for days on end! She was tired and her clothes were tattered from her falls and battles. Her cuts were soon to become infected and she didn't have the necesities to heal herself.

_I hope she's okay... I can't beleive how selfish I was... I left here there... for death... the barrier is gonna go away sooner or later and I have to get back to the village to send help... but where's the village?? This is so complicating... I remember when life was easy. When you didn't have to worry about being kidnapped, married, or any of the drama of Teen years. But life moves quickly and we have to move with it... this is just something I'll have to move with... Im selfish but I can't go back!_

Her thoughts were roaring through her head as she stumpled over to a nearby weeping willow tree. She plopped down on the ground beneath it and let out a tremendous sigh. She pulled her knee's up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, burrying her face in her knee's, her hair hiding her face. She started to hum the melody to a song she once listened to before. Her eyes began to swell with unforgiving tears. What had she done to Sukuro? She let her mind slip away as she knew what was to come for her.

It would be released...

Using Sukuro's body.


End file.
